


The Moment I Knew

by gabby227



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts six years after 3A. Finding out that Deucalion wants to come to collect her more than special daughter, Lydia goes back to Beacon Hills, back to the pack, for protection. Can they defeat Deucalion and his pack a second time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Teen Wolf story, and my very first story on AO3. I've never posted anything on this site, so I'm really nervous. And it being my first Teen Wolf story, it makes me doubly nervous. Anyway, as things are, this starts five years after 3A ended, with a few minor exceptions. Boyd & Erica are still alive, the alpha pack had just kidnapped them and they got away, so they're safe now. Deucalion and Aiden (and the new alpha pack because the rest are dead) are in this story, and they're a little more...harsh. There will be mentions of abuse and PTSD here. It's mostly past stuff, but still, if it's a trigger, you shouldn't read. When the alpha pack left Beacon Hills, Aiden went with them, but Ethan stayed behind and is together with Danny. 
> 
> I don't think I've left anything out, but comments/constructive criticism, etc. are very much welcome. I tried to write them as in character as I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first Teen Wolf story, and my very first story on AO3. I've never posted anything on this site, so I'm really nervous. And it being my first Teen Wolf story, it makes me doubly nervous. Anyway, as things are, this starts five years after 3A ended, with a few minor exceptions. Boyd & Erica are still alive, the alpha pack had just kidnapped them and they got away, so they're safe now. Deucalion and Aiden (and the new alpha pack because the rest are dead) are in this story, and they're a little more...harsh. There will be mentions of abuse and PTSD here. It's mostly past stuff, but still, if it's a trigger, you shouldn't read. When the alpha pack left Beacon Hills, Aiden went with them, but Ethan stayed behind and is together with Danny.
> 
> I don't think I've left anything out, but comments/constructive criticism, etc. are very much welcome. I tried to write them as in character as I could.

Stiles Stilinski had been through a lot. He had been part of the pack since Scott became alpha, all right? He had been there, through thick and thin, always helping Scott with whatever came their way. Sure, he had gotten a few broken bones and a few scars along the way, but it was the price to pay in the good vs. evil fight that he’d be in for the rest of his life. He’d known that werewolves, among other nasty creatures, went bump in the night since his sophomore year of high school, and going away to college wasn’t going to change that.

He had made it through college in one piece, and even though he came back every now and again to Beacon Hills to help Scott and Derek fight whatever was out there, he felt good about it. When he decided to start up a service to help other people with supernatural problems figure out what the hell they were fighting, he felt good about that, too. He felt proud, prepared. He was prepared for anything.

-x-

The day that Stiles opened his front door and saw Lydia Martin standing there, he wondered if part of him had crossed over into the twilight zone. The Lydia Martin that he had grown up knowing looked fabulous always, and this Lydia…she stood there, tear tracks on her cheeks, dark circles under her eyes, and she looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks. Her red hair was up in a messy bun and she wasn’t wearing makeup, and the most surprising thing of all was the little girl on her hip.

Stiles just stood there for a moment. He was completely silent, which, even now, five years later, was an abnormality for him. He watched her closely until she let a tiny, awkward laugh, “Can I come in?”

He still couldn’t find his voice and just nodded. Yeah, a nod would just have to do.

She set the child on the floor, and Stiles could tell right away that this was Lydia’s child. She had her same big, expressive green eyes and the same red curls. She was a beautiful baby.

“I know it’s been a long time,” Lydia said, after a moment. She reached into the bag she had been carrying and pulled out a few assorted toys, handing them to her daughter. “I’m sure that, after I left and didn’t contact anyone but Allison for the last five years, you aren’t really keen on me being here, so I’m going to make this short.” She sighed softly, taking a drink of a bottle she also pulled out of her bag. “This is Kristy. She’s my daughter. She’ll be one in a few weeks.”

Stiles nodded, still trying to find his voice.

“She’s Aiden’s,” Lydia said, and was that remorse on her face? “I went to MIT, like I always said I would, and he would come visit me. The pack would travel around, Deucalion added more pack members after the ones got killed here all those years ago. I know that you guys kicked the alpha pack out and everything, but Aiden…I felt something for him. It was a lapse in judgment, okay?” She sighed again, taking another drink. “About a year ago, he stopped coming around, which was fine, because that’s about the time I found out I was pregnant. I don’t want him, nor anyone else from that damn pack, near my baby.”  


Stiles just nods.

Lydia watched him closely, “I realize that you guys probably don’t want to even acknowledge me. I mean, I just took off, and I fraternized with the enemy. I haven’t even talked to you since I’ve been gone.”

“No need to feel guilty that for that,” Stiles said, finally, _finally_ finding his voice. “We get updates from Allison.”

There was something that he was deliberately not telling her; not long after she moved to Boston, Boyd and Erica had moved there, too, saying that staying in Beacon Hills was kind of traumatizing, with getting taken by the alpha pack and everything, so they needed the change in scenery. Boyd got a job in construction and Erica became a personal trainer in a gym over there. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was coincidence or what, but they managed to nab the apartment next door to Lydia’s. When Erica had told him, Stiles had begged her to keep him informed about Lydia. Erica and Lydia had tentatively become friends; it was slow and took a lot of patience on both their parts, as Erica told him, but now they were really close. She had told him when Lydia had had her baby, but Lydia didn’t know that, and she wasn’t ever going to know.

“You look good, though,” she said, snapping him from his thoughts. “Finally made some girl happy?”

“Uh, just Scott,” he said, before realizing what he said and then laughed nervously. “I mean, uh, sorry Lyds, you still make me kind of nervous.”

 _Lyds._ It was a nickname that she hadn’t been called in almost five years, since Stiles had really been the only one to call her that, and it felt good to hear it once again. Of course, if anybody else called her that, it felt wrong. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it though, as her daughter started to cry and she lifted her up, bouncing her in her arms slightly. She shushed her daughter, whispering things to her, telling her they were safe, even though Stiles could tell that Lydia didn’t feel it. When Kristy had calmed down a little, Lydia dropped a kiss on her head, and she looked at Stiles, “I need your help.”

“When people come to me, why isn’t it ever a friendly chat that they’re after?” Stiles asked, mostly to himself, but saw the grimace on Lydia’s face.

“Stiles, I know you’re an emissary now, but I know you’re human. And more importantly, I trust you, and I trust Scott. He’s a damn good alpha and I’ve known you forever. I need you guys to help me.” She paused for a moment, taking a breath, “I think Deucalion’s after my baby.”

-x-

When Lydia walked into Scott and Allison’s apartment the next day, she was ambushed by four-year-old Melanie, Scott and Allison’s daughter. She wrapped her arms around Lydia’s legs and said, “Aunt Lydia, I missed you!”

Lydia giggled. Scott and Allison came and visited her a few times while she was in Boston, and she had become kind of attached to the little girl.

“Mel, you gotta let me put Kristy down at least,” she said. Melanie let go of Lydia’s legs and she handed Kristy to Allison, who was right behind her daughter.

“Wow, Lydia, she’s gotten so big since we saw her last,” Allison said. Lydia nodded, picking Melanie up and holding her for a minute, giving her a hug, “You haven’t seen her since she was about six months old. She’s going to be one in a few weeks.”

“Can you say Aunt Ally?” Allison asked Kristy. She just stared at her for a moment and then smiled, “Ally.”

Allison beamed as Lydia put Melanie down.

Allison looked at Lydia. “They’re meeting in the den,” she said, handing Kristy back to Lydia. She led her through the apartment to the den. Once Lydia got there, she almost froze when she saw Aiden’s twin.

She cleared her throat, “Ethan.” She was pretty sure that her voice squeaked, but prayed that Ethan hadn’t noticed. She knew that when Aiden went with the alpha pack, Ethan had stayed behind. He had way too much kindness and compassion to be with the alpha pack. Lydia was more surprised that Deucalion hadn’t forced him to go with them.

“Hey, Lydia,” he said, watching her closely. Or, more accurately, he was watching the child in her arms. “What’s going on?”

“God, this is weird,” she said, laughing nervously. “I haven’t seen you in a while, but you make me think of your brother.”

His face fell, but said, “Have you seen him recently? Aiden, I mean.”

Lydia shook her head, “No, not in about a year.”

“H-How was he the last time you saw him?”

“Have you cut off contact with him?” Lydia asked. She watched as Danny grabbed Ethan’s hand and stroked his thumb over Ethan’s. This probably wasn’t a very comfortable conversation for him.

“He cut it off. When he went with the pack and I decided to stay, we had a fight. He didn’t want any contact with me.”

“I’m sorry about that, but in all honesty, you’re in a better place. I know he’s your brother, but Aiden…he isn’t a good guy. I mean, he wasn’t, like, a wonderful person before, but in the last few years, he’s…” her voice trailed off. How was she supposed to tell Ethan that his brother was abnormally evil? “You wouldn’t want to be around him. Trust me.”

When Lydia stopped talking, she noticed everybody watching her. The silence was as far from comfortable as it could get when Kristy held out her arms for Allison. Lydia handed her over and Allison said lowly, “I’m going to put her in Mel’s room. Those her toys?”

Lydia nodded, “She’s also got some DVDs in there. She’s partial to the Ninja Turtles.”

Allison raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Honest to God,” Lydia said, laughing. “She’s not really into the girly toys. Of course I would have a daughter who hates _My Little Pony_.”

Allison grabbed Melanie’s hand and they started walking away, but Allison’s laughter filled the apartment. Nervously, Lydia took a seat next to Isaac on the loveseat that was on the other wall.

If anybody noticed how Lydia looked, nobody said anything. She knew she looked a little worse for wear, considering she didn’t look like she used to. Aiden had really broken down her spirit. She felt like she was drifting off into her own mind, which was happening a lot lately, but she tried to continue to listen. 

When she pulled herself from her thoughts, she noticed Scott was patiently waiting as Stiles cleared his throat. 

She smiled weakly, as an apology, “I’m sorry, guys. I just…I get lost in thought lately. It's actually been happening a lot, in fact. So, let me start at the beginning.” Lydia took a deep breath. “First thing’s first. That was my daughter, Kristy. She’s a few weeks away from her first birthday. She’s also Aiden’s daughter. He used to come and visit me, and we…” her voice trailed off. She was sure that Ethan didn’t want to hear about that, as well as the abuse she had endured from Aiden’s hands, so she skipped that part. “You can use imagination. Anyway, I don’t think he knows about her, but I’m not sure.”

“If Deucalion knows, then so does Aiden and every other pack member,” Ethan said. Lydia nodded.

"Kristy’s a werewolf, of course, but she’s also a banshee. I’ve been taking her to a specialist that was recommended by Erica and Boyd’s new alpha.” She hated bringing that up as well, but everybody knew that being an omega was dangerous, and Erica and Boyd had sought out an alpha and a pack right after moving to Boston. “We don’t know one hundred percent how much banshee is in her, but last week she got really nervous. She was really fussy, and about five different times she let out this wail. It was a banshee scream. That wasn’t the first time she had done that. It means something’s coming. When Erica came over one day to babysit, she said our apartment had Deucalion’s scent all over it. She’d never forget that scent as long as she lived.”

Ethan looked down guiltily, but Lydia continued, “I can’t be certain. But he’s got eyes and ears everywhere. Just because Aiden cut off contact with me doesn’t mean he knows about her, but it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t, either. And the fact that Kristy is half were, half banshee makes me inclined to think that that’s why his scent is all over the building.”

“Erica’s the one who convinced me to come back to Beacon Hills. She convinced me that you guys managed to defeat the alpha pack once, maybe you can do it again. This is my daughter’s life we’re talking about here.”

“Are you sure she’s half banshee?” Derek asked, speaking up for the first time.

“When she howls as a werewolf, she lets out a banshee scream. Trust me, she’s both.”

“She howls?” Scott asks, surprised.

“Look,” Lydia said, getting a little irritated. “I don’t know anything about raising a werewolf, okay? I’m just winging it here. But yes, she gets agitated and lets out howls on the full moon. She has ever since she was about six months old.”

“Does she transform at all?” Derek asked, getting interested. Lydia knew if Derek, a born werewolf, was getting interested, then something was definitely special about Kristy.  
“Yeah. She shifted when she was born – from the stress of the birth, the medic said.”

“A complete shift?”

Lydia nodded, “Yeah. A wolf.”

Derek looked incredibly intrigued at that, “Howling starts early, from six to eight months. But shifting, that doesn’t start until about two or three – and at that, only a few people can do a complete shift, like a full wolf. Mom, Peter and Laura were the only ones I knew that could actually do it. Your daughter is incredibly early.”

Lydia nodded, “It’s the banshee.”

“Huh?” Stiles said, speaking for the first time. Huh. Now that she thought about it, Lydia was surprised that Stiles hadn’t been talking their ears off already. She probably wasn’t the only one who had changed in the last five years, she just never thought about it before.

Lydia sighed, “Look, I’ve made peace with it, because when I found out about it, it made me feel like a fraud. But banshees can…well, we can kind of tap into different wavelengths. Like, if Stiles says something to me, because of the banshee in me, I can easily understand what he is saying because I get the wavelength. I understand where he is coming from. It’s kind of learning without speaking, or even without meaning to. I felt like a fraud when I found out about it, because maybe I wasn’t really as smart as I thought I was, but it’s just part of the earth, or some shit like that. She’s been around other wolves, and they have some kind of unspoken links to each other.”

“Not to mention,” Lydia said, deciding she should add it, “her hair turns white when she shifts.”

“A white wolf?” Stiles asked.

Lydia just nodded. A few moments of silence passed before Lydia added, “I’m a little surprised. You guys act like you haven’t come across another banshee before.”

“Other than you, they really don’t show up here,” Scott said truthfully. 

“Well, Kristy’s special. She’s part were, part banshee, as I’ve already said, and the pack medic who birthed her told me that half and halves are a rare breed. That’s probably why Deucalion is after her. I know I probably sound crazy paranoid right now, but if growing up here has taught me anything, it’s just that sometimes it pays to be a little paranoid.”

“Are you sure he’d be after her?” Scott asked finally.

“Am I sure?” Lydia asked, somewhat incredulously. “Scott, you’re the one who handled Deucalion before he left. You’re the one who ran the alpha pack out of town – well, what was left of them, anyway. You know how ruthless he can be. And now you’re asking me if I’m sure? He’s a collector of sorts, Scott. He collects unique werewolves. And, as far as I understand, Kristy’s as unique as they get.”

The meeting went on for a little while longer and Scott decided, while there was nothing they could do until Deucalion showed his face there, someone would always be around Lydia and Kristy, to protect them. Lydia felt a little worthless that she had to ask for help, but if it was going to save her daughter, she’d take it.


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting, it had been decided that Lydia was going to crash at Stiles’ apartment. He had an extra room from when he and Scott lived together right after college, and all Lydia was going to have to do was set up Kristy’s stuff in there. She had left most of their furniture and things in their apartment in Boston, so she’d have to go out and get a few things. She had purposely left them there just in case she decided not to stay in Beacon Hills. She knew her mom’d be happy to get her back, but she wasn’t one hundred percent sure if she was going to stay. It’d depend on what happened with Deucalion and the alpha pack.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Stiles said to Lydia that evening. “I don’t do babies.”

“You act as though I asked you to adopt her – which I didn’t, by the way. I just need to go to the store to get a few things, like a crib. A few necessities. I just don’t have anybody to watch her while I’m gone, and do you know how hard it is to shop with a baby? Let me tell you, it’s not that easy.”

Stiles still seemed pretty hesitant, “Why not ask Allison?”

“C’mon, Stiles,” Lydia said, sighing, “Even Boyd babysat for me back in Boston. It’s easy. She’s had food and been changed, so all you need to do is entertain her for maybe an hour. She’s got toys in her bag, or, hell, put in one of her DVDs. She hates girly shows, won’t pay attention to them for anything, but she loves Transformers and the Ninja Turtles. Just sit her down and watch TV with her.”

Stiles sighed, clearly thinking it over, “But, what if I break her?”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Lydia asked. “You’ve chased down werewolves, kanimas, ghouls, witches, and things that could easily slice you up than look at you, and you’re afraid of a baby?”

Stiles shrugged.

“Look, Stiles, it’s fine. It would really help me out a lot if you would watch her while I run to the store. Please, do it for me.”

Stiles sighed, and that’s when Lydia knew he was defeated. “Look, I appreciate this. I shouldn’t be gone too long.” She kissed him on the cheek as thanks and then made her way out the door.

“So,” Stiles said to Kristy after Lydia left, “I guess we should see if we can find something to watch.” He rummaged through her bag until he found a Ninja Turtles DVD and then picked her up, placing her on the couch. He put the DVD in and as it started to play, Stiles sighed to himself, “This is really weird for me, kid. Is it weird for you?”

Kristy just stared.

“Yeah, it’d be easier if you could talk,” Stiles said, mostly to himself. Kristy just giggled.

-x-

That night at Stiles’ apartment was one of the worst Lydia had ever had with Kristy. She wouldn’t sleep. She cried and cried, and accidently let out a few banshee screams. Around four AM, Stiles finally showed up at Lydia’s doorway, “Look, Lyds, I know that I don’t exactly keep regular hours, but night is for sleeping. I love you, and your daughter, but I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“It’s because she’s at a new place. She doesn’t recognize you. Even when we stay at Mom’s it’s not this bad.” Finally, Lydia got so incredibly frustrated that she just whipped her shirt off.

“Um…what are you doing?” Stiles asked, still in the doorway.

“I’ve got a sports bra on, don’t have a fit. Werewolf babies need skin on skin touch. It helps them feel safer.” Lydia started rubbing circles on Kristy’s back just as they heard a knock on the front door.

She heard Stiles go and answer it with, “Hey, Dad, what’s up?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and went out there, “Hey, Sheriff. Let me guess. Someone called the police on me.”

“More than someone. We’ve had about four calls. And I could swear I heard her across town.”

Lydia nodded, “Yeah, well, I’m not abusing her. Look at her,” she said, still rubbing Kristy’s back. Finally, finally, the baby stopped crying. After yawning, Kristy’s eyes involuntarily closed.  
“I wish I could say that this is the first time I’ve had the police called on me, but I would be lying. I’ve had the police called on me a number of times in Boston. I’m not abusing her. She just doesn’t like new places. She’s definitely got a pair of lungs on her, though.” Lydia laughed awkwardly.

“He knows about stuff, Lyds.” Stiles said. Turning back to his dad, Stiles said, “Kristy’s part banshee. She just can’t control her screams just yet.”

“Is she going to be alright?”

Lydia nodded, “Yeah, she’ll be fine. I’m sorry you got called out. I’m sure she’ll be okay now that she’s asleep.”

“Well, alright. Goodnight, Ms. Martin, Stiles,” the sheriff said in succession between the two of them. After he was gone, Stiles sighed, “You hear that Lyds?”

“What?” she asked, confused. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly. ‘Night, Lyds.”

-x-

“You want me to what now?” Allison asked Lydia, practically squeaking into the phone.

“I just wanted to ask if you’d take Kristy overnight tonight. So, will you?”

“And what are you going to do?”

“Look, Ally,” Lydia said, sighing. “I need a break. I love my daughter and I need to protect her, but I can’t do that if I don’t get a break once in a while. Besides, I know that you and Scott can protect her. Also, Mel was so excited to see her before. It’s been a long time since they’ve seen each other.”

“What are your plans for tonight, Lydia?” Allison asked.

“I’m gonna get drunk,” Lydia stated. Allison let out a disapproving sound so Lydia continued, “I don’t want to do it while Kristy’s here, and I just want some wallowing time. Ever since I got pregnant with her, I haven’t had time to just sit and wallow. I’ve been too busy taking care of her. So just give me one night of wallowing, and I should be right as rain. I’d appreciate it if you and Scott would do this for me, please.”

Allison sighed in defeat, “Fine, we’ll do it.”

“Awesome,” Lydia answered. “Can I bring her over in about an hour? I need to go to the store anyway.”

“Sure.”

When Lydia hung up with Allison, she started getting herself and Kristy around to leave. Lydia Martin was far from fabulous as of lately, but she was going to try this time. A couple of hours later, she was on her way up to Scott and Allison’s apartment, with Scott meeting her at the door.

“You sure you don’t want company?” he asked as Kristy raised her arms, indicating that she wanted to be held by him. He lifted her out of Lydia’s arms and into his own. “Ally told me what you’re doing, and it might be easier with someone with you.”

“I’m drinking tonight, alone. Well, unless Stiles is home, then I’ll gladly accept company.” She sighed, “Look, I know what you guys are thinking. I’m an irresponsible parent, having the two of you take care of Kristy while I’m getting drunk. But think of it like this: I don’t want to do it while I’m supposed to be taking care of her. I want to make sure that Kristy’s well taken care of, and for you, it’d be easy, since werewolves can’t get drunk. For me, it’s not that easy. I may not be a lightweight, but I still worry.”

“I guess I can understand that,” Scott said as he took Kristy’s bag from Lydia. “So, how exactly do you take care of a baby banshee, anyway?”

“Just like a normal baby. Really, I honestly think she’s more were than banshee, because she acts more like a werewolf. She does, however, let out banshee screams every once in a while, just so you know. She can’t control it, and the pack medic said as she gets older, she’ll be able to control it better.”

“Okay.”

“Look, I’ll call or text you guys when I’m coming to get her tomorrow. Probably won’t be until afternoon, though, depending on how bad of a hangover I get.”

“All right. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

-x-

That night, when Stiles came home, he was secretly glad that both Allison and Scott had texted him to let him know what Lydia had planned, because he walked in on a drunk Lydia. Her bottle of Absolut was on the coffee table – and she wasn’t using a glass, she was just drinking from the bottle – and she had the radio on and was dancing.

“Hey, Lyds,” Stiles said uncertainly. “What’cha doing?”

Lydia noticed him and then grinned, “Hey, Stiles. What’s up?”

“What’s up?” Stiles asked, somewhat incredulously. “Lyds, in case you haven’t noticed, you’re kind of being…loud.”

Lydia checked her watch, “Hey, it’s only half past eight.” Lydia stopped dancing around and went over to the couch, patting the cushion next to her, “Come on, have a seat. Be my drinking buddy.”

“Did you drink three quarters of that bottle all by yourself?” he asked, somewhat intrigued.

“Yeah,” she nodded, “but I’m still not that drunk. Just a little.”

Stiles came over and sat next to her, taking a swig of the vodka, “Why are you doing this, Lyds?” he asked her.

She shrugged, “I can’t let loose very often. I wanna wallow, Stiles. I haven’t been able to wallow because I have to take care of Kristy, to be responsible for her.”  
“What are we wallowing about?” Stiles asked, taking another swig of the vodka. He wasn’t going to drink enough to get trashed, he had built up a pretty good tolerance trying to compete with Scott and the other werewolves (although, he realized a while ago that they can’t get drunk, but hey, it took quite a bit for him to get drunk now, so that was always good). 

“Aiden.”

Stiles’ face fell, “What about him?”

“Aiden’s not a good guy,” Lydia said, taking another swig. “He’s really not. When I got pregnant, I wished to God that I had someone in my life to share it with. I was bringing a baby into the world, and I had no help. I had no one to share the excitement with, the excitement of the first ultrasound, the first time I ever heard her heartbeat. I had no one to make fun of me when I was eating chocolate ice cream and bananas at three in the morning.”

“Chocolate ice cream and bananas?” Stiles asked with a look on his face. “Well, as far as pregnant lady food goes, I guess that’s not that bad.”

“You should hear some of the other stuff I had. But, anyway, Aiden isn’t a good guy, and that’s what I wanted in my life. A good guy. Someone I could count on no matter what, someone that’d be there for both me and Kristy. But that’s not what I got ‘cause I don’t deserve it. Do you know that I haven’t had a single date since I got pregnant with her? Nobody’s ever interested. They find out that I have a kid and they run in the other direction. I don’t understand. What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing’s wrong with you, Lydia,” Stiles said. Man, this was starting to get depressing. “Those guys who weren’t interested just didn’t know you. Anybody who got to know you would love you.”

Lydia watched Stiles for a long moment. Finally, absentmindedly licking her lips, she asked, “Wow. You really believe that, don’t you?” Her voice was soft, almost so soft that Stiles didn’t hear her.

“It’s true.” Okay, so now his crush was showing. While she was gone to Boston, to MIT, Stiles had tried to move on. Late in high school, they had become really good friends, especially with research. Lydia was a fucking genius, and Stiles was pretty smart too. So while she was gone, Stiles had tried to move on. Without Lydia being here to, well…be Lydia, Stiles had casually dated in college, dating a few different people. But when Lydia had showed up on his doorstep, everything he knew about moving on had flown out the window. He wasn’t obsessed with her anymore, not like he used to be, but he was still very much in love with her.

Lydia placed her hand on his cheek, stroking his cheek with her thumb. Stiles licked his lips nervously; he wasn’t sure what to expect here.

She leaned in and kissed him. A moan left his mouth; his crush, his very first love, was kissing him right now, and it felt phenomenal. He lost his mind for a moment while she attacked his mouth, but then, realizing what he was doing, he broke the kiss.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, breathing heavily.

“I can’t, Lydia. I’m sorry, but you’ve been drinking and I can’t take advantage of you like that.”

Lydia bit her lower lip as she thought (it was a bad habit she’d picked up back in Boston – Erica did it). Finally she said, “You wouldn’t be doing that.”

Stiles held her hand in his as he said, “You’re drunk, Lyds, and I’m sorry but I can’t do that to you. You may want something different when you’re completely sober.”  
Lydia nodded, taking her hand out of Stiles’ and ran it through her hair, “Yeah, I guess. Sorry about that, Stiles.”

_Don’t apologize to me_ , Stiles thought to himself. Lydia just sighed, took another swig of the vodka, and then stood up, holding her hand out to him, “C’mon, Stiles, dance with me,” she said, smiling., the tension between the two of them just disappearing. “I wanna fucking dance!”

Smiling, he took her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying really hard to keep this on an updating schedule, but I'm not very good at that, and I just moved and don't have a stable internet right now. I hate doing this on the library's wifi, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting. So here's another chapter, enjoy! I'd also like to add, I'm doing this sans beta right now because my husband used to beta for me, but he is working full time now and going to school so if anybody out there would like to let me bounce ideas off of them or even beta read for me, please let me know.

Days passed, but they seemed to pass slowly. Whenever someone had to work, someone came over to babysit Lydia. Of course, that’s not what they called it, but it was pretty much what Lydia called it. She couldn’t leave the house without someone else present, and she couldn’t even stay home by herself. By the third week, Lydia had major cabin fever. She needed to go out, but she wanted to go out alone. She was so tired of being watched 24/7.

Thankful that Stiles lived on the first floor, Lydia slid out the bedroom window. She jiggled her car keys between her fingers and drove herself downtown. She found herself in front of Minnie’s diner, which, when Lydia was in high school, she wouldn’t be caught dead in. It was one of Stiles’ favorite places, mostly because of their milkshakes and bacon cheeseburgers. She sat down in a booth, ordering a piece of key lime pie and water.

“Ms. Martin,” a voice said from in back of her. She saw Deucalion and Aiden approaching her, and she wanted to turn and run, but decided she wouldn’t. Kristy wasn’t here; she was safe back at Stiles’ apartment with Isaac and Derek. If anybody could protect her baby, she knew it’d be Isaac and Derek. Especially Derek – who, in the last few weeks, had taken a liking to her daughter.

Finally, Deucalion and Aiden took a seat across from her as she sipped her water. When her pie arrived, she spent some time looking at it before taking the first bite.

“Where is your daughter, Ms. Martin?”

“Our daughter,” Aiden corrected.

“She’s not here with me,” Lydia said, trying to keep a stone face. She tried to hide her emotions from them, but knew they’d be able to smell them anyway. “She’s safe from you and your pack.”

“Why, Ms. Martin,” Deucalion said, folding his hands on the table in front of him, “Are you insinuating that we are going to hurt her?”

“I’m pretty sure you are,” Lydia answered.

“She’d be better off with our pack, Lydia,” Aiden said, but Lydia just rolled her eyes.

“I take care of her fine,” Lydia answered.

“She needs an alpha.”

“She’s got one.”

Deucalion watched Lydia closely, “Who? Scott?”

“Scott’s the alpha here,” Lydia answered. “Boyd and Erica have an alpha in Boston, too. Why do you want her so badly?”

“She has potential. She’s unique. There aren’t a whole lot more half and halves like her.”

Lydia swallowed the last of her pie. She was going to spit out a response, but then she heard Deucalion say, “Derek Hale. Are you the bodyguard today?”

When Lydia looked up, Derek had a hard look on his face. Lydia knew she’d have it coming – a lecture, or something.

“Lydia’s done talking to you, Deucalion. My alpha and my pack are going to make sure that you can’t hurt the child.” He grabbed Lydia by the arm and he led them out of there.

When they were finally outside, Lydia looked at Derek, “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Funny,” he said, practically pushing her in her car, “I could ask you the very same question. Stiles doesn’t know you’re missing, but Isaac and Scott noticed. You scared them.”  
Derek got in the driver’s side, holding out his hand as to silently ask her for her keys. She obliged, dropping them in his hand.

Derek was silent the whole drive back to Stiles’, but Lydia could swear that she felt his anger. When he led her into the apartment, Scott looked at her, his eyes flaring crimson.

“Look, Scott -“ Lydia started, but Scott cut her off. 

“We’re here to protect you, Lydia. Why do you think there’s someone around all the time? We don’t want him to hurt you.”

“It’s not even like that!” Lydia found herself screaming. She was tired of this bullshit. “Deucalion doesn’t even fucking want me! He’s after Kristy. He was there, at that diner. He didn’t hurt me. Do I look hurt? Do I smell hurt? Do I have the scent of blood anywhere on my person?!”

Scott’s eyes flared again, and Stiles stood in front of him, “Look, Scotty, you need to calm down. Focus on your anchor, okay? Otherwise, this is going to get really violent really fast.”

Scott took a few deep breaths before sighing and his eyes went back to his normal brown as he said, “Lydia, I don’t want you hurt.”

“And I’m not. He’s after Kristy. He and Aiden, they were at that diner. He was trying to make a deal with me before Derek came along.” She sighed, “What’s up with that, anyway? Sending out   
a guard dog for me? I was fine. I was going to walk out of there unscathed.”

“A dog joke? Really?” Derek muttered, but Lydia just looked at him.

“You know Deucalion,” Scott said, temporarily changing the subject. “Don’t you remember the bullshit he inflicted on this town when he was here? He kidnapped Boyd and Erica for Christ sake!”

“I was completely safe. I felt no danger there. Look, Scott, I know you want to protect your pack and everything, but I’m not pack, and haven’t been in a very long time.”

Isaac, Stiles, Derek, and even Allison had gathered to see the showdown between the alpha and banshee. Finally, Stiles said, “Is that what you think? That you’re no longer pack?” 

“I stopped being pack when I left. I don’t expect to be treated like you guys. I left. I’m grateful that you’re helping us, but you don’t have to. Why do you even care?”

“Because you are pack, Lydia,” Scott said softly. “You never stopped being pack. Not to us.”

Lydia didn’t know what to say, if anything, so she just sighed and walked off to her room, closing the door behind her.

-x-

Even after the confrontation between Scott and Lydia, most of the pack hung around Stiles’ apartment after Lydia walked off. Derek was in the middle of playing with Kristy – building a castle with her, out of blocks, which seemed to be causing more problems than solving them – when Stiles snuck off to see Lydia.

He opened the door and slid inside silently. Lydia was lying on the bed on her stomach, face mushed into a pillow. He wasn’t sure if she was sleeping or not, but took a seat in the rocking chair across from the bed anyway. After a few moments of silence, Lydia groaned.

“What do you want, Stiles?” She asked, her face still mushed into the pillow. It came out as a distorted mumble, but Stiles still understood what she said.

“Just to talk, Lyds. We were all really worried about you. Why’d you sneak off like that?”

Sighing, Lydia rolled over so she was lying on her back and watched Stiles for a long minute. She paused, shoving another pillow under her head before folding her hands together on her stomach. Finally, she said, “I can’t take it. All the babysitting. It’s been three weeks since I got here, and I haven’t had a moment to myself since. I would really like to just be by myself sometimes.”

“You would like to?”

“Yes!” Lydia exclaimed, sitting up. She pulled her knees towards her chest and looped her arms around them, “I’m used to being alone, Stiles. Other than Erica and Boyd, nobody has cared about being around me in a very long time. It was really difficult at first, to be alone with just my thoughts and Kristy, but I like it now. It’s kind of my sanctuary.”  
When Stiles came over to sit beside Lydia on the bed, she flinched away. He saw how she reacted, how she looked afraid of him. He sighed, regaining the distance that had been between them. 

“What are you not telling me?” he said finally.

Lydia sat back up, running a hand through her hair, “Look, Stiles I just can’t handle being around everybody all the time. You guys are my friends, my family, but I’ve changed a lot in the past five years. So have you.”

“Lyds, before you left, we were friends. We figured things out for the pack and we were pretty damn great at it, if I do say so myself. What has changed?”

Lydia sighed, “If I show you something right now, will you promise it won’t go further than this room? That you won’t tell anyone, not even Scott?”

Stiles nodded, “Of course.”

She pulled her shirt off, a lot like she had done that first night, but her hair was now up instead of down. And without her hair in the way, Stiles saw them. Most of her body was all scars, and a lot of them looked like claws. Stiles always figured that Aiden would get off on hurting others, but he had never imagined that he would do it to Lydia. Without really thinking about it, Stiles absentmindedly traced one of the scars on her back with his finger, and Lydia jerked away.

She pulled her shirt back on, “I don’t want anyone to know. The scars I got from Peter are lower, mostly on my side. These scars, however, are from Aiden. He gets off on the pain factor. He liked a lot of pain to go with his sex. The only reason I got pregnant in the first place is because we fucked on a full moon – a stupid idea, honestly, because that really made the wolf take over – and I landed in the hospital for a few days. They were afraid I was going to bleed out.”

“Lyds, I don’t know what to say,” Stiles said honestly.

“Then don’t say anything,” Lydia said. “I can deal with silence. I can’t, however, deal with the looks of pity that I get whenever someone sees my scars. I’ve stopped wearing things that show off my body. Luckily, you can’t really see them through the tank tops I wear, but I’ll never forget the look on the nurses’ faces when I was in the hospital. I don’t want to be pitied.”

She sat back down on the bed, “I’m alone most of the time, Stiles, because I like it that way. I know I’m safe. And yes, I know how to defend myself – I took quite a few self-defense classes in Boston, and Erica taught me quite a few things, too – but being alone means that nobody can hurt you. The only reason I let Erica and Boyd in to begin with is because they don’t pity me. They know what happened with this whole supernatural shitstorm, and they are there for me anyway. Erica doesn’t shy away from me if she gets pissed, she tells me what she’s thinking. We’ve had quite a few shouting matches with her living next door and everything, but I need to make sure that nobody can hurt me. I don’t want anyone to shy away from me because of the shit I’ve been through.”

“I bet she had quite a few words for you when you and Aiden were hooking up,” Stiles said. Lydia snorted.

“You have no idea.”

“So, stop me if this is insensitive, because you know how I can get,” Stiles started, “but do you have these scars anywhere else?”

Lydia’s eyes darted around the room before she said, very softly, “Yeah. The reason you probably didn’t seem them before is because you weren’t looking.”

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Lydia,” Stiles said exasperatedly. “You’ve got them everywhere, don’t you?”

“He got off on pain. Even if someone else was inflicting the pain onto him, he liked it. He just let his wolf take over though – in bed and out – and he’s not the person that he was when the alpha pack was here, Stiles. He may have been a little bit ruthless then, but he’s totally different now. He’s totally unhinged. When Ethan asked me about him when I first came here, I didn’t want to tell him – that would have been a lot of shit to take in, but Aiden is practically Deucalion now. Not to mention that Aiden’s his second.”

“Out of everybody, Deucalion chose that bastard as his second in command?”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Aiden’s changed. He may have had a little conscience when he was here, around his brother, but now…” her voice trailed off. “Now, he’s evil. There is no stopping him. Honestly, I’m a little surprised he hasn’t tried to overthrow Deucalion. They’re not like a villain on his henchman. They’re more like a villain. You know, two halves to one whole.”

Silence had overcome the both of them, Stiles just sitting there, in the rocking chair, rocking slightly, as Lydia sat on the bed, her head lost in thought, before Stiles spoke up again, “We have to tell the pack, Lyds. They have to know. They think they’re just dealing with the Aiden of six years ago. They’ll have no fucking idea what to do if they think he’s one way but turns out to be another. They have to know.”

Other than letting out a sigh, Lydia was silent. Stiles could tell from just looking at her that, even though she was thinking it over, she really didn’t want to tell anyone. So he changed the subject, “Lyds, what made you come to me? To us?”

That was a subject that Lydia would gladly talk about. She hated talking about the abuse, but this, this was safe. Looking at him, she said, “Erica. In the past five years, I’ve grown distrustful of werewolves. The only good ones I know, back in Boston, are Erica, Boyd, and their alpha. They’ve been good to me, looking after Kristy. But Aiden and Deucalion…they make me lose trust in the whole species. I’ve managed to subsequently mask Kristy’s scent with Boyd and Erica’s, since the four of us are around each other so much. From what I hear, there is no Boyd’s scent, or Erica’s scent. Aiden used to tell me that. It’s just _BoydandErica_. But now, it’s _BoydEricaandKristy_. It’s like, it’s hard to decipher which is which. But, since Kristy is half banshee, her scent is going to change, and we could only mask her scent for so long. Erica’s been telling me that for months. But, after Erica smelled Deucalion’s scent in the apartment building, that was it. She told me she was done.”

Lydia took a moment and chewed on her thoughts before adding, “I came to you, Stiles, because you’re human and I trust you. Even though you’re human, and even though you don’t have werewolf strength or any of that shit, and even after all these years, I know I’m safe with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally moved in, finally have internet, so I'm updating. I have the next chapter about halfway finished so I'm sorry if I don't get it out for a while - I'm having massive writer's block pertaining to it. Also, if I need to tag for something, please let me know. I'm still new to this AO3 tagging thing.

At first, Stiles is a little dumbfounded. Lydia felt safe with him? Nobody ever felt safe with him. He was just the little human, the boy who ran with wolves. And even after all the emissary stuff, the magical things, he was never anyone's go to guy. Well, anyone except Scott, but everyone knew about the bromance between the two of them. It wasn't a surprise at all when Scott had chosen Stiles as his second.

But Lydia? Why in the hell would she go to him for safety? He was just a guy whose weapon just happened to be magic...and a baseball bat. Don't forget about that.

"You can't believe it, can you?" she asked him with a slight laugh. He watched her, his eyes meeting hers, and she smiled. "You look a little lost. So let me make this perfectly clear. Yes, I feel safe with you. I mean, the rest of them, they're good and everything, but they're also werewolves. I know they've been wolves for a long time, but Stiles, you're human, and a pretty kickass one at that. I trust you and your instincts."

"I, uh...I don't know what to say, Lyds," Stiles said finally. "I'm pretty fucking speechless right now."

Lydia laughed, "I'm going to take that as a compliment, considering that for the eighteen years I lived here, nobody could get you to shut your mouth."

Stiles just shrugged, but Lydia saw the smile that was on his lips.

And then the moment turned serious. Stiles looked at Lydia, "The pack's still here. I think most of them were afraid to go because of your showdown with Scott. What was up with that, anyway?"

"Deucalion and Aiden are not after me. They are after Kristy. Anybody with a brain knows that. Deucalion isn't going to hurt me. I think, if I'm being completely honest, that Deucalion wants Kristy a hell of a lot more than he wants to hurt me."

"But he's untrustworthy."

Lydia shrugged, "Yeah, you're right. Both he and Aiden are untrustworthy _and_ unpredictable. But I know I'm okay."

"I really think that we should take this up with the pack, Lyds. I know you don't want to change Ethan's view on Aiden, and I know you don't really want to reveal what happened to you back in Boston, but it's something they've just gotta know."

Lydia sighed, "I know, okay? I know and I'll tell them soon."

-x-

Two weeks passed. Lydia still hadn't told the pack, and even though Stiles had promised her, he was about ten seconds away from telling Scott. Instead, though, he got Scott to call a pack meeting at Scott and Allison's apartment. When Lydia showed up with Kristy, she frowned at Stiles, "I've been ambushed."

"I'm sorry, Lyds, but the pack's gotta know."

"Know what?" Isaac asked. He always _was_ a nosy little shit. Setting Kristy down with a few toys, even though she knew for a fact that in a few minutes Melanie would come out here and drag Kristy back to her room, Lydia sighed and said, "So, maybe I wasn't completely honest about Aiden and Deucalion. I mean, just a little."

Stiles snorted and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"What about Aiden?" Ethan asked.

Lydia sighed, sending a prayer to whoever was listening that Ethan took this well. Honestly, she was more worried about Ethan's reaction more than anybody else's.

"Ethan, I didn't tell you this because I don't want you to have a bad reaction. He's your brother, and he's always gonna be, and I know you love him. But Aiden's changed."

Scott nodded, "You said that much before."

"He's really different, okay? Look, I don't want looks of pity, so don't you fuc- I mean, freaking," she amended, looking at her daughter. "Don't you freaking dare look at me like that." She sighed and pulled up her shirt a little so they could see the few scars on her stomach. With Stiles, yeah, she just whipped her shirt off, but she still had _some_ modesty, so she didn't want to do that with the entire pack sitting around. She paused as a lot of their eyes widened.

"Now, before anyone says anything, Aiden caused these scars. He liked pain. I mean, he _really_ liked pain. After the supernatural shitstorm that was here, he kinda just let his wolf take over. He became a lot...uh, well, more animalistic. He's different now. More about power, about pain, about domination. He and Deucalion are closer than they ever were before. Aiden's his second, they're, like, the same now. Like I told Stiles, it's not just a villain and his henchman. Not anymore. Now it's like one villain. You know, two halves to one whole."

Scott looked over at Stiles, "You _knew_?"

"Don't look at him like that," Lydia snapped. "I made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. I wasn't going to tell anyone else. But he asked me and I compelled to tell him. I wouldn't be telling you any of this without his pestering."

"Is he..." Ethan's voice was kind of breaking, like he was trying not to cry. It broke Lydia's heart, to be honest. "Is he really that bad?"

She couldn't stand it. Ethan was such a good guy, from when she had known him, and she wanted to run over there and hug him. So that's what she did. She walked over to him, sat down next to him, put her arms around him and just hugged him for a long time. She felt her own tears in the corner of her eyes, but this wasn't about her. This was about Ethan - someone who was holding on to hope that his brother was still okay, and finding out that he had turned into a mini Deucalion, it just fucking broke Lydia's heart.

They sat there for a while, holding one another, and finally, Scott made a sound. Ethan was crying silently, and Lydia said to Scott, "Not now, okay? All of this stuff can wait. This is what's important."

A few long moments passed when nobody said anything. Finally, Ethan pulled away from Lydia, wiping his eyes, "Thanks." Lydia nodded.

"So how bad is he, then?" Isaac asked. He got a few dirty looks, but he just asked, "What?"

"He's really bad. He's become a..." she paused, trying to find the right word. "I don't know if sadist is the right word for it, but it's pretty freaking close. He gets off on pain, and the more pain the better. He's also really into torture - physical, sure, but emotional is what he's good at. Scaring the crap out of people, really making them question whether or not they're safe. Waits until the perfect moment and then attacks. He gains their confidence, makes them feel at home and safe, and then attacks. He's really good at it, too."

"He sounds like a serial killer," Stiles muttered. Everybody else was incredibly quiet, just watching her, and Lydia felt like she couldn't stand it anymore. Finally, she exploded, "Stop looking at me like that!" she said. "I can't handle it. I'm fine; I'm here. I don't want anybody else to know about this. I survived, okay? I've gone through worse torture here being a member of the pack and a banshee."

Ethan cleared his throat, "Lydia, I gotta know. Did he ever..." his voice trailed off, trying to figure out the right way to say it, "did he ever force you into anything?"

Lydia bit at her bottom lip, trying to figure out how to phrase it. Did Aiden ever force her? Yes. The honest answer was yes, he forced her into everything that he could. He made her do so very many things, and he was both physically and emotionally abusive. He was a sadist, someone who got off on other people's pain. The comment Stiles made about Aiden sounding like a serial killer wasn't that far from the truth. Aiden had a lot of serial killer type qualities.

"Yeah. He did. But it's okay. I mean, I've got a little bit of PTSD, it's true, but I'm fine. As long as Kristy doesn't ever see that pack, I'm fine. I don't want you guys to make a big deal out of this. I'm okay."

Scott nodded, "Okay. I get it. So," he said, looking at the rest of the pack, "Anybody got any ideas on how to beat them?"

-x-

Since Lydia had been at Stiles' apartment, she'd been nightmare-free. She'd had some really bad ones after Aiden left, and even worse ones when she found out she was pregnant. It figures that, after revealing everything to the pack, the nightmares would come back. The first night she had the nightmare, she got up around three AM, going out into the kit hen. She always made herself a cup of tea whenever she had a nightmare. It usually worked, too. She went out into Stiles' cupboards, trying to find out if he had any tea. He didn't have the tea she usually drank so she made herself a cup of what he did have. Pouring the tea, she mumbled to herself that she had to go out and get some of her own green tea. She sat down at the island counter in the kitchen, sighing.

"Lyds?" Stiles' voice came drifting through the apartment. When he showed up in the kitchen, Lydia thought he was absolutely adorable. His hair was sleep-mussed, standing up all over the place, and he was walking like a zombie. He ran into the kitchen doorway, mumbling "ouch" to himself, and Lydia found herself watching him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only sleep pants, and Lydia just stopped for a moment. Damn, he had really filled out. He now had muscles where there didn't used to be any. He looked...really good.

Wait - did she call him adorable? She shook the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't start thinking of Stiles like that. Sure, he had had a crush on her during their childhood, and he _might_ still like her, but he was her ally; her friend. And right now, she really needed at least one platonic human friend.

"What are you doing up right now, Lyds?" Stiles asked, sitting down on the kitchen stool next to her. "Are you okay?"

Lydia nodded, taking a sip of her tea, "I'm fine. Just had a nightmare. The question really is, what are you doing up?"

"I'm a light sleeper. Since all the supernatural shit, I've been a lighter sleeper than I used to be. You never know when something supernatural-y is going to happen, and I like to be prepared.

"Is that why you sleep with a baseball bat next to your bed?" Lydia asked. Stiles looked surprised.

"I was stuck in this apartment for three weeks straight, Stiles," she said, like that answered the unasked question. "I did a little snooping when I got bored."

Stiles just shrugged, "Yes, that's why. I need to be prepared."

Lydia smiled softly, "It's okay. I sleep with a knife in my nightstand drawer, next to my bed."

"That's not really going to stop a werewolf."

"It is when it's laced with wolfsbane," Lydia said. "I had the pack emissary back in Boston make it for me. It's done me a lot of good in the past."

"Very ingenious, Lydia," Stiles said, sounding like approval. 

"It's what I do."

There was a moment of silence between them for Stiles said, "Do you wanna talk about it, Lyds? The nightmare, I mean."

She really shouldn't. She didn't really want anyone to know her pain. Sure, Erica knew all about it, because they were really close and Erica didn't know how to take no for an answer. It would be nice, though, if someone here in Beacon Hills could understand her a little bit more. Finally, she caved, "Sure. I mean, if you want to."

Stiles shrugged, "It's fine. I'm good at listening."

"The first nightmare I had after Aiden left. Every time he's leave, I'd go home and cry. But no other guy was wanting to ask me out. I always told myself that I would quit whatever I had with Aiden in a heartbeat if I could find someone else who was interested. But nobody was, so I'd continue with him. The sex was pretty great...I mean, yeah, it was a little too rough most of the time, but I got used to it. The worst nights were the nights of the full moon. He really became unhinged then. But anyway, I had nightmares of Aiden hurting me, killing me, cutting my body into little bitty pieces. Sometimes I woudl dream the things he had done to me before. He had put me in the hospital more than once.

"But then, after I found out I was pregnant with Kristy, it started to get worse. I'd dream that he'd kill me and take off with her. Because, I mean, technically, she _is_ his daughter, too. Or that he'd just kidnap her. There's no way me, a banshee, could even find him. I'm practically human. I mean, all I even do is sense death. I'm one of the easiest creatures to kill. With those nightmares, I started taking self-defense classes. They had a class at the college, and I needed to make sure I could protect both myself and Kristy. And, even though I was taking self-defense classes, Erica and Boyd insisted on teaching me things that would help me defend myself against a werewolf. I know about mountain ash, and, even though I'm not a spark, like you, I can still use it. Wolfsbane, however, had become one of my best friends. But, even though I knew how to defend myself and my daughter, I still get really nervous around werewolves. I try to remember that Scott and Isaac and I have known each other for years - since before they became wolves, and I try to remember that Derek is practically in an overgrown puppy, but nothing helps. I'm afraid of all the power they wield. They had a shitload of power and, if they wanted to just let go and let the wolf take over, they could tear me into pieces. That thought scares the shit out of me."

Lydia absentmindedly licked her lips, and she saw that caught Stiles' attention. But she didn't have time for that. "I get that you and Scott are brothers, and have known each other forever. I mean, hell, I've known you guys since preschool, but that doesn't stop my fear. It's irrational, and I hate anything that's irrational."

"'s not really that irrational," Stiles said, yawning. "It makes complete sense, if I have to be honest. You've been hurt, more than once, by werewolves, so of course you're going to be a little apprehensive around them. I understand it completely."

"Stiles," Lydia said, trying to hide a smile, "You really need to go back to bed. You're exhausted."

"Can't," he said, resting his head on his arm on the island counter. "I've gotta stay up to make sure that my beautiful strawberry blonde roommate is okay."

Lydia blushed at the compliment; it'd been a long time since someone had called her beautiful. She tried to hide it the best that she could, but it just feel so fucking good for someone to call her that - especially with everything she had been through in the past few years.

"Really, Stiles," Lydia said, standing up to rinse her mug out and put it in the dishwasher, "You need sleep. It'll be good for you." Stiles shook his head, which was still on his arm, and Lydia was sure this was the only way for her to get him to bed, "Would it help if I went with you?"

That made Stiles' head snap up, "Uh, what?"

"Just what I said. I'll go to bed with you."

"With?"

Lydia sighed, "Yes, Stiles. If I go to bed with you. You know, you and me, in your bed. Just to sleep." She added the last part in case he was like a regular perverted guy who always had sex on the brain.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Lydia said, nodding. "C'mon, it'll be nice to have someone to cuddle with after a nightmare."

Stiles nodded, "Sure, I guess."

Lydia could tell that Stiles was a little uncertain. Sighing, she finally took his hand, entwining their fingers, and led him to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to add this, though. At the end, when Lydia talks about wanting to cuddle with Stiles, there's nothing sexual about it. Just the close comfort of pack to help her through the night. I'm a weird person and very tactile, so I don't think of every little touch as sexual like a lot of people do. I guess I've just got an innocent kind of mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/)! Just a warning, though, my tumblr is a mish-mash of several different things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said before, I'm not really on an updating schedule right now. I actually really kind of suck when it comes to doing _anything_ on a schedule, but I'm really invested in this story. It's flowing really well for me right now so hopefully it won't be too much longer before I post the next chapter - I'm already half finished with it.

Oddly enough, things didn't get weird after that. This confused the hell out of Lydia; things _should have_ gotten weird. She knew Stiles...well, the Stiles from six years ago, would have made a bigger deal out of this than necessary. When Lydia woke up the next morning, it surprised her to see that she had actually slept until noon. Her first instinct was to check on Kristy. Shit, if she slept until noon, Kristy had been up for hours. She leapt out from under the blankets and checked her room first. Kristy's crib was empty, so she slowly made her way out into the living room. What she saw, she did _not_ expect.

Stiles had bathed and dressed Kristy. He had fed her. And they were watching TV on the couch, Stiles holding the little girl. Lydia wasn't sure what the hell was going on, because this wasn't the Stiles from a month and a half ago. Something different was happening.

"Hey, Stiles," Lydia said slowly. He turned around as Kristy stood on the couch, her hands gripping the back.

"Mama," Kristy got out and Lydia smiled.

"Yeah, baby girl, I'm here," she said, picking up her daughter. Then Lydia looked at Stiles, "What's going on?"

"You had a nightmare," Stiles explained slowly, as if it was the most obvious answer in the entire world. "I thought you could use the extra sleep."

Lydia dropped a kiss on Kristy's forehead, "Yeah, but it's today. I needed to be up today."

Stiles shrugged, "What's so special about today?"

"It's Kristy's first birthday."

Stiles' eyes widened, "Really? It's her birthday and you're _just now_ telling me about it? We need to give her a party."

Lydia shook her head, "That's not necessary. We're just going to have lunch with my mom. We don't really need more than that."

"Lyds you're pack. Your daughter's pack. It's her birthday. We need to give her a party. Or at least a pack party." He got up and pulled his phone out of his jeans' pocket. "Do whatever you wanna do with her today, but meet me at my dad's tonight. Around six."

"Uh, okay," Lydia said, not one hundred percent sure what the actual hell was going on here, but had decided not to question it. It didn't do well to question Stiles; you barely ever got a real response anyway. Nobody thought like Stiles did.

-x-

Of course, Lydia couldn't go to lunch with her mother alone. Finding out how much Aiden had changed over the last few years had made the pack even more protective over both Lydia and Kristy. Scott finally put his foot down and said that Lydia could go anywhere she wanted, as long as one of the pack went with her. Most everybody had jobs except for Derek, so he usually accompanied her whenever she wanted to go somewhere. He did work with Stiles sometimes, but they must've thought that babysitting Lydia would be a better use of his time. It wasn't like Derek needed the money, anyway.

"It's good to see you, darling," Natalie Martin said to her daughter as Lydia entered the house, followed, of course, by Derek. Natalie smiled at him, too, "It's good to see you, too, Derek. How's your uncle?"

Derek smiled, "He's good. He's been asking about you. He's really smitten."

Natalie grinned and Lydia was confused, "Something is happening here," she finally said, handing Kristy to Natalie. Natalie started talking to her granddaughter, so Derek took a minute to explain things to Lydia.

"Peter and your mother," Derek said, hoping that Lydia wouldn't freak out by the news, "they're kind of a thing."

"Kind of a thing?" Lydia asked, her voice rising. "What kind of a thing?"

Derek smiled for a moment, "He's, uh, well, he's _courting_ her."

Lydia's eyes widened, "What?!?" she asked. "How can you even allow that?! You _do_ remember what he did to me when he became the alpha, right?"

"He's different now. Since you've been gone, Peter's changed. He's a law abiding citizen, part of the pack. He's changed."

"Uh huh," Lydia said sarcastically. "I totally believe that."

"It's actually really creepy," Derek said after a moment. "He really likes her. I mean, I haven't seen him like this with anyone since the fire."

It wasn't often that Derek brought up the fire, so Lydia wasn't going to push. She just rolled her eyes.

Natalie gave Kristy back to Lydia and said, "I've got lunch fixed in the kitchen. And yes, I actually cooked."

"I didn't say a word," Lydia said. She didn't really have to; everyone knew that Natalie Martin's cooking skills were practically nonexistent. "Not one word."

Her mother had just made a grilled chicken salad for them to share, and had cooked some French fries for Kristy. Lydia had known that she would; French fries were, after all, Kristy's thing right now, and whenever Natalie had come up to see her daughter and granddaughter in Boston, she had always liked to get Kristy's favorites. Conversation passed easily, with them eating and chatting.

Finally, Lydia decided that she would just go for it, "So, Mom, how come you never told me about you and Peter?"

Natalie practically choked on the drink of coffee she had just taken, but recovered quickly, "What about us?"

"Well, Derek tells me that the two of you are kind of a thing."

Natalie hesitated, and then Lydia's eyes grew wide, "Holy crap, you weren't even going to tell me, were you?"

"Well, sweetheart, I know that you and Peter have...issues."

"Well, yeah we have issues. He left me bleeding out on the lacrosse field! I could have died."

"But you didn't," Derek added. Lydia just glared at him.

"Not helping," she said.

"Things have changed a lot around here, Lydia," her mother said, trying to ease the tension. "Peter's not as bad as he was. I mean, granted, I never really knew him when he was the alpha, but still...he's good now. Sane. We have lunch twice a week and sometimes we go to dinner or catch a movie."

The one thing Lydia had been afraid of since, hello, _werewolves_ , was the fact that her mother could get hurt at any time. Lydia understood why Stiles had kept the sheriff out of the loop for as long as he did; he didn't want his father to get hurt. Lydia's dad had died only a year after her high school graduation and she didn't want to lose her mother, too. But this was different. Peter Hale had been a threat the last time she had been back in Beacon Hills, and she was worried that he'd end up hurting them. That was the one reason she hadn't allowed Peter to be around Kristy yet, even though he was, technically, part of the pack.

"Do you like him?" Lydia asked softly. She noted the surprised look in both Derek _and_ her mother's eyes.

Natalie nodded, "Yeah. I like him a lot, actually."

Lydia nodded, "Okay, but if he ever does anything to hurt you, he's dead. And this time, I'll make sure he can't come back from it. I can be very... _creative_."

-x-

When Derek and Lydia got to the Stilinski house later that night, Derek went inside, but Lydia didn't follow him right away. He had Kristy in his arms as he walked through the house, but Lydia stayed on the front porch. She hesitated at going in right away because she wasn't sure what to think about this. Sure, they were pack, _family_ , but she barely knew them anymore. She'd been back in Beacon Hills for a month and a half, and she realized that things were changing. For one, she was feelings things for Stiles that she shouldn't. It all started last night, when he tried to comfort her after her nightmare. Why he even cared anymore, Lydia had no idea. And while their cuddling wasn't anything romantic, it still felt good to be held. The closeness of him with her had been a huge comfort, and she felt safe. It was the first night in a long time that she had slept the whole night. Sure, other nights she didn't have nightmares, but she woke up several times a night, mostly because she didn't feel safe. But Stiles, even with his humanness, made her feel safe. She knew that Stiles could protect both her and Kristy if he needed to - and Stiles was a loyal bastard. He'd never let anything happen to her - let alone anyone in that pack. They were his family.

Lydia was nervous. She wasn't sure _why_ was nervous. She had known these people forever. And sure, what she had told Stiles last night about being afraid of the werewolves was true; the wolves had a lot of power, and Aiden was a prime example of what could happen when you just let your humanity go. He wasn't a human anymore; he was one with his wolf. Lydia knew Scott was a good guy and would never let that happen, but there was always the allure of the dark side - holy shit, did she just really think that? She really had to spend less time around Stiles. It was bad enough he had roped her into watch Star Wars with him - which, even though she'd never actually admit it to him, she actually kind of liked.

Melissa McCall stepped out onto the porch and Lydia was torn from her thoughts. Melissa just smiled at her.

"What're you doing out here?" she asked softly. Lydia took a moment to just look at her. She hadn't actually seen Melissa since she got back to town, but she was still beautiful. She had aged a little, but had aged very gracefully.

"Just thinking," Lydia answered. "Sometimes my thoughts kinda get away from me."

Melissa laughed, "Sounds familiar."

"Why don't you come in?" Melissa said after a few moments of silence. "While this really is for Kristy, the rest of the pack'd like to see you, too."

Lydia nodded, "Sure. Of course."

She wandered into the house. She saw Kristy on Ethan's lap as Kristy and Melanie watched a Winnie-the-Pooh movie that Melanie had in, and Ethan was deep in conversation with Scott. Lydia wasn't sure how Ethan was taking the news of his brother, and she worried about him.

"Lydia, come sit down," Ethan said, noticing her. Lydia must have been watching them for a little too long. Lydia shrugged, going over and sitting on Ethan's other side. "I wanted to talk to you," he continued, "about Aiden."

"Look," Lydia said, suddenly nervous about what he wanted to say, "I've thought a million times that I shouldn't have told you about Aiden's ways. Yeah, he's gotten more ruthless than he did with you around, but he's still your brother, and you love him. That's how family works."

"That's actually _not_ what I was going to talk to you about," Ethan said, and Lydia relaxed a little. "Just tell me this, though. Are you afraid of me? Because I look like him? Because it seems as though you don't really hang around me, and I haven't actually spent any time with Kristy since the two of you got here. If you're afraid of me, I understand, considering -"

"I'm not afraid of you, Ethan," Lydia said, cutting him off. "I mean, yeah, you're Aiden's twin, and yeah, sometimes it weirds me out how much you two look alike, but then again, - twin. It's a lot to take in, though - the fact that you're here and Aiden's...not. The two of you are as different as night and day."

"It's just that Kristy is my niece," he said. "I'd like to get to know the two of you."

"Well, I'm planning on sticking around for a while," Lydia told him honestly. "I have absolutely no ambition to leave Beacon Hills, at least not yet. I'm about three years away from my doctorate, and I was thinking about transferring to Berkeley. That way I'm close, but still living my life."

Ethan nodded. The party went on after that, with dinner - just takeout pizza, and Lydia was surprised that Stiles even let the sheriff have some meat lovers. Then they did presents for Kristy and Lydia was absolutely floored by the pack's generosity. Most of them made noise ("That's an uncle's prerogative, Lydia!" Scott had exclaimed, and Lydia and Stiles had both just glared at him) and they stayed until almost nine o'clock. During that time, Lydia had learned that Melissa and the sheriff ("Call me John, Lydia, please," he had said) had gotten together, making Stiles and Scott literal brothers, and had gotten married last year. She moved into the Stilinski house with the sheriff, but didn't want to sell her house. Scott was talking about buying it from her and moving in there, but they hadn't made any decisions yet.

During the course of the party, Lydia found herself sneaking glances at Stiles. She noticed that he was more open to spending time with Kristy. Not that he didn't before, but Lydia remembered a month and a half ago when she and Stiles had the "I don't do babies" conversation. The thought made her laugh.

Stiles had made brownies - and Lydia noticed that Stiles was still taking care of the pack. Back in high school, when Stiles was anxious, which was a lot of the time, he took up baking. The joke was that if the pack hadn't been werewolves, they would have been two hundred pounds, at least.

Finally, when they were back at Stiles' apartment around nine thirty that night, Stiles had taken Kristy and put her to bed (Lydia had changed her clothes while they were still at Stiles' dad's house) and when he came back out into the living room, Lydia was sitting on the couch with a hot mug of tea in her hands. She had actually went out and bought her own green tea that day, in-between being at her mother's and then at the sheriff's. Stiles plopped down beside her and sighed.

Once again, Lydia thought about how Stiles sure had changed in the month and a half that she and Kristy had been staying there, and her mind went back to that first night. "What if I break her," Stiles had said, and considering the way he treated Kristy now, the thought made Lydia laugh.

"What's so funny?" Stiles asked.

"I was just thinking that you've gone a long way from the 'I don't do babies' and 'What if I break her' conversation we had when I first got here. You've really taken to her, I see."

Stiles smiled, "She's addictive. I don't know what to say, Lyds, she's got your charming personality."

"Stiles, she's a year old."

"Yeah, well, nobody dotes on that little rug rat as much as Derek though, have you noticed? She's got him wrapped around her adorable little baby finger."

It was true, Lydia had noticed it. Derek had really taken a liking to Kristy, and Lydia figured it was because he was all about family. After taking Cora back to South America after the Darach nightmare, he really didn't have any other family, other than Peter. And Derek had told Lydia himself that he was afraid to get into any more relationships, considering the last two girlfriends he had tried to kill him. Well, he wasn't sure if Jennifer Blake tried to kill _him_ , but she was killing people, and that was enough for him.

"Hey, Lyds?" Stiles asked, snapping her back to reality. Lydia took a sip of her tea and looked at him.

"Scott told me what you told Ethan. You're not going back to Boston?"

"I'm torn," Lydia answered. "Erica and Boyd are there. And Erica and I have become pretty close, living next door to each other for almost six years. If I stay here, I'm going to miss them like crazy, and I know Boyd'll miss Kristy. You think she has _Derek_ wrapped around her finger? Boyd's ten times worse, at least."

"Boyd, really? He's so...serious," Stiles answered and Lydia laughed.

"Whenever Erica's working and I need someone to watch Kristy, I always ask Boyd. He takes good care of her and they both really love Kristy. Kristy and I may be pack here, but Erica and Boyd are my pack, and not going back to them is going to be a difficult decision. I haven't made up my mind what I'm going to do, but I do want to continue my doctorate."

"I miss them, too," Stiles said after a moment. "It's been a long time since I've seen them face to face, but Erica and I used to talk almost weekly."

"I haven't talked to them since I got here," Lydia said thoughtfully. "I really ought to call them, or Skype them, at least."

Silence filled the living room, but Lydia noticed a long time ago that the silences between herself and Stiles were never uncomfortable. She enjoyed just being with him, and that thought almost scared her.

"Hey, Lyds?" Stiles said again, filling the silence. "What was that last night? I mean, did something happen between you and me?"

Stiles was asking the very same question that had haunted Lydia's thoughts almost all day. Was there something between the two of them? She could feel her thoughts threaten to come through her head, so she turned to him and said, "I don't know. All I know is that last night was the only night since I've been here that I've actually slept all night. I feel safe around you, Stiles."

"I know. I mean, you told me that much last night. I still don't understand why."

"I know you can protect me and my daughter. I mean, I can protect us, to a point, but you are fiercely loyal and I know you're not going to double cross us. It's a great feeling. You know, to actually know that someone is there for us, no matter what. I mean, I went to Boston and practically ignored you for six years, but you still let me in. Why did you let me in, Stiles?"

"Because you're pack, Lyds. I love you. Not like that - I mean, my crush probably never wore off and you're more beautiful than you were six years ago, and you take care of your daughter, you were dealt a bad hand, but you've turned it around, and you're even more amazing than you were when we were in high school, but we're pack. We're family. If Derek and Cora taught me anything, it was that pack was family. They're there for you, and while not all family is pack, all pack is family. We love each other and take care of one another. Even with Isaac, the guy I cannot stand eighty percent of the time, I know I can trust him because he's pack."

There were a few minutes where nobody said anything. They just looked at each other, and Lydia's gaze kept flicking down to Stiles' mouth. God, that mouth looked like it was made just for kissing. Stiles had changed a lot since high school, Lydia noted, but the biggest thing that surprised Lydia the most was that he really hadn't, at the same time. He was like this in high school, but she was just too stuck up to notice.

"If it's okay with you, Stiles," Lydia said, tearing her gaze away from his lips, "I'd like to sleep in your bed again, with you. It's nothing romantic - it's just that I really like the closeness. It makes me feel safe."

_Liar!_ her head screamed at her. She wanted something romantic with Stiles. It was an urge that was there, and it grew every fucking day. It was something she wanted more than anything, but she was afraid to make a move, so platonic is what she was going to settle for. Stiles nodded, silently, and Lydia smiled softly, "Thanks." She went to put her mug in the dishwasher and made her way to bed, leaving Stiles with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said before, also, I'm kind of a weird person. Just snuggling, just saying I love you in a non-romantic way kind of is how I think. I have a hard time picking up on things like flirting because what may be flirty touches to other people just seem kind of casual to me (within reason, of course). So that's kind of how Lydia is thinking, too.
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize it's been a little bit since I've posted anything, but I recently got a new laptop and didn't have a chance to get Word on it until tonight, so I hope that's good enough of a reason. I am also going from Windows 7 to Windows 8 and have been having a little bit of an issue getting used to it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

The second morning in a row that Stiles woke up next to Lydia, he was elated. And yeah, last night he kind of told her that he still had a crush on her, but he wasn't surprised when she didn't return the sentiment. She was Lydia Martin, after all, and she was fucking perfect. It may have bothered him a little bit, he wasn't going to lie, but she probably had better prospects than skinny, geeky Stiles Stilinski.

It was eight o'clock when Stiles got up, and Lydia and Kristy were still sleeping, so Stiles checked his email first. It was something that he'd been slacking at lately, but he needed to be able to be contacted if anybody had a job for him. There was an email from an alpha in Los Angeles who was dealing with some strange occurrences. After a little bit of research, Stiles wrote back to her and told her that she was dealing with faeries - the one creature that Stiles hated more than anything, especially since they had tried to take him away from the pack more than once - and asked her if she wanted him to come and deal with them. He did that for his clients, for extra. All in all, his business went great. The clients paid generously for his advice, and even more generously for him to come and take care of the problem. He usually worked with Derek and Danny, who he had become really close to over the past few years. Never in his mind did Stiles ever think that there'd be more to his relationship to Derek Hale than sarcastic comments and death glares, but they were close. Not as close as Scott and Stiles, mind you, but near that.

"What are you doing up so damn early?" Lydia's voice was laced with sleep as she came into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. Lydia was almost as bad as Stiles was now with coffee. She needed it to function, and nobody got in-between Lydia and her morning coffee.

"Couldn't sleep," Stiles said, turning away from his laptop to look at her. "The question is, why are you up so early?"

Lydia shrugged, "I like to keep a schedule. Kristy'll be up soon, and I like to be up before she is. When I wake up, you're usually gone."

"Yeah, well, I've been dealing with some pack stuff. Scott's looking for Deucalion."

Lydia rolled her eyes and shook her head, "He shouldn't. Deucalion and Aiden'll kill everyone if they think it'll get them to Kristy faster. I'm not going to let you guys die for us."

She poured herself a cup of coffee, added some milk and a little sugar, and went over to sit beside him. "I know that is what you do with pack," she said, stirring her coffee, "but I feel like we need to earn it. I've been away so long, Stiles."

"There's nothing you have to prove to us, Lyds. You were pack before and you'll always be. I don't care what happened to you back in Boston. You'll always be Lydia Martin, the girl I've loved since the third grade."

Okay, so maybe he was an idiot for admitting that to her. He knew he probably shouldn't have, but it felt his mouth before he even meant it to.

"Well, thanks, I guess," Lydia said, blowing on her coffee before taking a sip.

A few moments of silence passed, but it was different. With other people (well, other than Scott, let's be honest) Stiles was almost always babbling about something. Sure, he'd gotten pretty mellow during college and didn't even need his Adderall anymore, but a lot of times, he was running his mouth to kind of cancel out the silence. Here, now, though, he didn't have to. The silence between himself and Lydia, it almost felt...right.

"I've gotta drive down to LA today," Stiles said almost five minutes later, getting a confirmation back from Alpha Moore. "I usually take either Derek or Danny, or both, with me. Is that going to be okay?"

Lydia laughed, "Shouldn't you be asking your alpha that?"

"I know that you think that Scott is being unreasonable," Stiles said after a moment of thought. "But he's really not. We're afraid for you. And I know you, Lydia. You're not going to put Kristy in danger. Hell, I know that if anyone comes for Kristy, you're gonna do everything in your power to make sure they never get the chance again. You're fierce, Lyds, and while that's a good thing, it's also putting you in danger."

"She's my daughter, Stiles. It's my job to protect her. That's what a parent does - they protect their child, no matter what. Ask your dad, ask Melissa - it's what they're supposed to do. And Kristy's special. Her being half banshee and half wolf is going to put her in danger probably her entire life. I'm going to make sure that she's safe."

"Maybe I shouldn't go to LA today," Stiles said, taking a drink of his coffee. Lydia sighed.

"Look, go to LA. Take Derek and Danny. I want to spend some time with Ethan anyway."

"Really? Ethan?" Stiles asked, surprised.

"What?" she asked him, noticing his reaction. "Am I not allowed?"

"It's just that...well, since you've been here, you've kinda been avoiding him. Scott and I figured that it was just because of Aiden...how he changed, and how Ethan's his brother, and Ethan probably reminds you of him."

"Last night, at Kristy's party, Ethan asked me if I was afraid of him. I'm not, not really, because logically, I know that they're different. Stiles, Ethan is so far from Aiden it's almost comical. They've never really been alike - I mean, even when they were still part of the alpha pack, they were never the same. Remember how, when they were supposed to be keeping tabs on me and Danny, that Ethan had more compassion than Aiden? Ethan's got a good heart. I honestly didn't expect him and Danny to still be together, I give him that. It's not that I'm afraid of him, or that I don't like him - I don't really know him. And when he told me yesterday that he'd like to get to know me and Kristy, I figured, why the hell not? I know he's not going to hurt me, and if Scott trusts him enough to be in his pack, then I can trust him around my daughter."

"He's not a bad guy," Stiles said after a moment. "And if you can spend some time with him, then yeah, I think you should."

-x-

It was an eight hour drive from Beacon Hills to LA one way, and even though Stiles knew that Lydia and Kristy would be safe with Ethan and Isaac protecting her that day, he still worried. He spent the first four hours of the drive worrying out of his freaking mind. Finally, Derek reached over and smacked his arm, "You're going to drive yourself crazy."

Deciding to play dumb, Stiles shrugged, "Huh? I have no idea what you're even talking about."

"Sure you don't," Danny piped up from the backseat. "Dude, even I know you're freaking yourself out and I don't have superhuman senses like he does. Lydia's going to be fine."

"You don't know that," Stiles said, sighing. "I mean, sure, she's with Ethan and Isaac, and I know they won't let anything happen to her, but when we talked this morning, she seemed...I don't know man, she seemed like she was so sure that Deucalion and Aiden are gonna kill everyone in their way. I mean, she knows them better than we do, right?"

"You can't do your job if you're just worrying about Lydia today," Derek said. Stiles shot him a dirty look, so Derek sighed, "Look, I know that you're in love with her. Everyone knows how you feel about Lydia Martin. And I get the concern. I'm worried about her, and Kristy, too. But I know that Ethan and Isaac are gonna take care of her. They both really like Lydia, and they both fucking adore that little girl. But if you spend the remainder of the day worrying about it, you could very likely get killed while trying to do your job. Just concentrate on that. I know that Ethan or Isaac will call either me or Danny if something goes badly."

Danny nodded, "Yeah. Things are going to be fine."

-x-

Lydia was nervous. In her head, she knew that Ethan was absolutely nothing like his brother, and she wasn't scared of him - she _wasn't_. Like Lydia had told Stiles earlier that day, Ethan and Aiden were so different that it was almost comical. But she never really did spend that much time around Ethan, she she wasn't really sure _what_ he was like. She stood outside of Danny and Ethan's apartment door for the longest time, just pacing back and forth. What the fuck was wrong with her, anyway? She was Lydia Martin. She was absolutely fearless. Lydia Martin didn't worry about things, she got shit done when it needed to be done. She didn't worry about trivial things.

But, as a voice in her head kept reminding her, this wasn't exactly trivial. Her daughter's life was on the line here. And Lydia knew that Deucalion wouldn't outright kill Kristy; he wanted her. He wanted her for his collection, as creepy as that sounded. No, the person in danger was Lydia herself.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of pacing back and forth, the apartment door swung open and Isaac was standing there. His blue eyes watched her green ones and then said, "Ethan and I both could hear you pacing out here, and so I figured I'd give you time to get over whatever freak out you were going through out here. But it's been almost twenty five minutes, so please come in. We're not going to hurt you, you know."

"I know," Lydia said, picking her daughter up off the step next to her and then picking up her bag. "I'm not afraid."

Isaac just raised an eyebrow.

"I keep forgetting, werewolves," Lydia muttered, mostly to herself. She sighed as Isaac stood aside so she could get inside the apartment. "I'm not afraid of you guys. And, contrary to popular opinion, I'm not afraid of Ethan, either. There's just...there's a lot going on right now, and I'm not one hundred percent sure where exactly my head is at."

"It's okay," Isaac said, sounding somewhat comforting. "It happens to the best of us."

Even though Lydia was really worried about how things were going to go that afternoon, she was pleasantly surprised when things went well. The conversation was light and Lydia realized that both Isaac and Ethan adored her daughter. The pack had seemed to really take a liking to Kristy, and that made Lydia happy.

"So, when are you two gonna get together?" Ethan asked her out of the blue as Lydia was fixing Kristy something to eat. Lydia looked at him quizzically.

"Huh?"

"You and Stilinski," Isaac said, "in case you weren't sure who we were talking about. We all have eyes and can see the way you two look at each other. We can see how he watches you when you're not looking, or how you look at him when he looks away. And the lust you two are carrying for each other? God, it fucking reeks."

"It's nothing," Lydia said, cutting up a hot dog for Kristy to eat. "Nothing's happening between me and Stiles. Nothing's gonna happen between me and Stiles, because nothing _can_ happen. He's a nice, _platonic_ human friend, because I need one of those right now."

"Allison doesn't count?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Sure she does. But Stiles gets it. I don't know, he's just there for me right now. I appreciate it. I'm not going to screw that up by jumping into bed with him."

"But you have feelings for him," Ethan said, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and then sitting at the dining room table.

Lydia set Kristy down with her hot dog and then, after grabbing a bottle of water, sat down at the table beside Ethan, "Sure. I do. He's a good guy. But I am not going to screw this up. Do you know how long it's been since someone of the opposite gender even looked my way? I haven't had a single date since I got pregnant with Kristy. Nobody's interested. My hormones are going crazy, and yeah, I want to jump him. But I'm not going to jeopardize anything for that. My daughter deserves better. She deserves people who are going to protect her."

"This is just bullshit," Isaac piped up, leaning against the dining room wall. “I mean, the two of you want each other. Anybody with a working werewolf nose can tell, too. Neither one of you are fooling anybody. I don't see why not just admit it and move on from there.”

Lydia licked her lips absentmindedly, “I'm afraid, okay?!?” she snapped. She sighed and then looked at Ethan, then Isaac in turn. “I haven't been involved with anyone since I got pregnant with Kristy. Aiden...well, he really messed me up. I just worry. I don't even know if I'm gonna stay in Beacon Hills after this whole mess gets straightened out. I want to finish my doctorate, and I'm even thinking about going into teaching, but I haven't made my mind up yet. What happens if Stiles and I get involved, get really serious, and then I decide I don't want to be here anymore? I mean, I can't do that to Stiles. I was enough of a bitch to him in high school, I can't break his heart any more than that. I just can't do it.”

It became so quiet in that room that you could hear a pin drop. Ethan and Isaac looked uncomfortably at each other, and then at Lydia, before Ethan said, “Sorry, Lydia. I didn't mean to push. I just want to see you happy.”

“I don't know if that's even going to happen,” Lydia answered honestly. She took a drink of her water before adding, “I like him, you're right. I want something with him.” It felt really good to admit that to someone other than herself. “I really want something with him. And Stiles – he's a good guy. He's always been a good guy. I just...I don't want to hurt him.”

“So you're going to suffer in silence?” Isaac asked.

“Look, guys, I appreciate that you're trying to play matchmaker between me and Stiles. It's actually kind of sweet. But it's just not happening.”

Isaac nodded as Ethan said, “Okay. I'll drop it.” But somehow, that didn't really make Lydia feel any better.

-x-  
“God, it's good to see your face,” Erica said to Lydia over Skype that night. “You look good, Lyds. How've you been? How's Kristy?”

“She's fine,” Lydia answered. “She's sleeping. I went over and saw Ethan today and she kind of wore herself out.”

“Really?” Erica said, sounding surprised. “You actually went and saw Ethan?”

“Why does everybody keep asking me that?” Lydia said, mostly to herself. “Yes, I went and saw Ethan. Isaac, Ethan and I spent time together, we bonded with Kristy, and when she was taking a nap, we played a few rounds of Halo.”

“A video game?” Erica asked incredulously. “Seriously, Lydia Martin _voluntarily_ played a video game? After years of Boyd and I constantly bugging you to play with us?”

Lydia shrugged, “Sure. I mean, why not? It was fun.”

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Lydia?” Erica asked sarcastically.

“Believe it or not, Erica, that is not why I called you.”

“I'd love it if you'd tell me why, then,” Erica answered.

“Stiles,” Lydia said. Erica just watched her.

“Yeah, Lyds, I'm gonna need a little more,” Erica said. “What about him?”

“I have feelings for him. I'm trying hard as hell to keep it as platonic as possible. I could use a few platonic human friends, you know? But it's getting harder every day. Not to mention, Kristy fucking adores him. Actually, she's really taken a liking to most of the pack. I just…I don’t know what to do, Eri.”

“I think you should do what feels right,” Erica said. Lydia sighed in frustration.

“That tells me absolutely nothing.”

“Why not ask him out? I mean, the worst that can happen is that he says no.”

“Actually, that’s not true and you know it,” Lydia said. “Stiles is in love with me. I was sure that he’d moved on when I first got here, but I’ve noticed the way that he looks at me. He’s even mentioned that his crush never went away totally, but I’m…I’m in like with him. I’m not in love with him, not yet, but I like him a lot and I just…I don’t want to jeopardize anything.”

“Well, talk it out with me,” Erica said, taking a drink of the soda she had next to her. “Maybe I can help you understand what you’re thinking and feeling.”

So Lydia started talking. She started talking about how her feelings for Stiles were growing, about how she wanted to be with him. She told her what she had told Isaac and Ethan earlier that afternoon, and how she wanted nothing more than to be together with him, but didn’t want to hurt him. Even though they never got together in high school, Stiles was a good guy and he was loyal and always made sure that she was protected. She was so fucking confused.

Her phone buzzed with a text, so she checked it and saw a text from Scott. **Stiles is staying in LA 2nite** , it said. **Ally & I are coming over to stay with u and Kristy.**

“Great,” Lydia mumbled. When Erica asked was going on, Lydia told her that Scott was coming over to babysit her and Kristy that night.

“They care about you, Lyds,” Erica said. “Scott’s really trying, you know. Despite what anybody thought about him being the True Alpha, he’s actually really good at it. He’s taken to it amazingly. I hear that even Peter’s in his pack.”

“Ugh,” Lydia groaned. “Don’t even talk to me about Peter Hale right now.”

Erica looked confused, so Lydia added, “Eri, Peter Hale and my mom are a thing.”

“What kinda thing?”

“A serious thing, with a capital T,” Lydia groaned. “They’re, like, dating or something. Derek said he’s fucking courting her. Do you realize what this means?”

“That if Peter and your mom get any more serious, there’s a serious risk of Peter becoming your new dad?”

Lydia groaned, “Ugh. Just shoot me now.”

“Look, back to your situation with Stiles,” Erica said, deciding it was best to change the subject. It was always best to change the subject when someone brought up Peter Hale to Lydia. “Lyds, you need to ask him out. You deserve to be happy, and so does Stiles. I think the two of you would go well together.”

Lydia bit her bottom lip and was silent for a few moments before she said, “Fine. When he comes back tomorrow, I’ll ask him out. I can’t take the goddamn peer pressure.”

Erica just smiled sweetly, “You know that I’m only doing what’s best for you. And don’t worry – you’ll thank me later.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a chapter seven on here, but I really didn't like it. It was rushed, and I wasn't crazy about the ending, so I rewrote it. If you read it before, you need to read this one, because it's a lot different. Also, note the rating change. There is smut at the end of this chapter, and mine is pretty explicit, just so you can't say I didn't warn you.

Lydia sighed at her reflection in the bathroom mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. She couldn't do this. She had decided she was going to take Erica's advice and ask Stiles out properly. She had a plan. Lydia Martin didn't do anything without a plan, okay? And she had even gone so far as to write a speech - or, at least what counted as one. She was only going to use it if she found herself not sure what to say - which was a quality that Lydia didn't really have, but hey, anything could happen. She had been the most popular girl at Beacon Hills High School for a reason, after all. But, looking back at her reflection, she decided that she couldn't do this. She wanted to; God, did she ever. But she just couldn't.

The thing that was baffling her the most was the fact that Lydia didn't fret over stupid things like asking boys out. Hell, she was the one who had made the move on Jackson back in the seventh grade, and then again, it was she who had made the move on Aiden junior year. She wasn't scared of boys. She'd never been scared of boys. But this time, here with Stiles, it was different.

Stiles had been in love with Lydia for a long time. He had mentioned once or twice that he'd been carrying a torch for her since the third grade, and for some reason, the way that Lydia had treated Stiles before, when they were kids, made her want to be better to him. After all, Stiles _was_ a good guy. He was honest and loyal, smart and strong - and she wasn't just talking about physical strength, either, although he had gotten a lot more fit since she had been gone. No, Lydia was talking about his will, about his whole being. He was emotionally strong, having been through hell and still standing. Stiles was one of the strongest and most put together people that Lydia had ever met.

Lydia wasn't in love with Stiles - she _wasn't _. She had come to admire certain things about him, and she appreciated him a hell of a lot more now than she did before, but she didn't love him. She was in _like_ with him - and good God, she really did like him - but it wasn't love. For the first time in her entire life, Lydia's brain wasn't working the way it should; none of her thoughts were coming out quite right. Normally, Lydia thrived under pressure, but right now, nothing was making sense. She was just trying to figure out a way to ask Stiles to dinner. It was an easy question, and she was pretty sure that it was also a guaranteed yes, but she was fucking scared. She had never been scared to ask out another person, not ever.__

__"That's it," she said to her reflection. "I just can't do this. Erica's wrong. Isaac and Ethan are wrong." She sighed heavily before growling in frustration. She couldn't do this, and she knew it. "What the fuck makes him so special, anyway? He's just a guy. C'mon, Lydia, you've asked tons of guys out in your life. What's so fucking special about this one?"_ _

__Lydia knew the truth, though; there were about a million different things that made Stiles special. He was unique, and even though Lydia rejected the whole _unique is better than normal_ thing back in high school, she was all for it now. Stiles thought differently than everybody else and he was fucking smart, okay? He had gotten them out of more binds than anybody else because of the way he thought._ _

__Lydia was frustrated. Since it was after three o'clock in Beacon Hills, it meant that it'd be six in Boston and Erica would be home from work. She booted up Skype and logged in. Since Erica had the app on her phone, she was always logged in, and Lydia video called her._ _

__"Hey Lyds," Erica said when she accepted the call. "Wow, you look like shit."_ _

__Lydia forced a smile, "Gee, thanks Eri, that's _exactly_ what I wanted to hear."_ _

__Erica just laughed. When she noticed the pained expression on Lydia's face, she stopped laughing, "What's up?"_ _

__"I can't do this, Eri," Lydia said. "I can't ask Stiles out."_ _

__"You're a fucking banshee who has actually battled supernatural creatures and ran with a wolf pack for several years, and you're afraid of asking out a guy?"_ _

__Lydia groaned, "Why do you have to put it that way? I know it sounds ridiculous. He's just a guy."_ _

__"You can do this, Lyds," Erica said, "although I don't know why you need a pep talk. You've never needed a pep talk to ask any other guy out in your life, have you?"_ _

__"That's just the problem," Lydia said._ _

__"You like him, that's the problem," Erica said. Lydia just looked unimpressed._ _

__"I know you were the one to make the move on Jackson and Aiden, but that was years ago. How old were you when you got together with Jackson?"_ _

__"Thirteen," Lydia mumbled._ _

__"Exactly. And Aiden came when you were seventeen. You're completely different now. A lot of really deep shit has happened since then. You have every right to be a little scared - you've been through a lot in your life."_ _

__"A little scared?" Lydia asked incredulously. "No, I'm not just a little scared. Hell, I'm fucking terrified."_ _

__"I wish I could help you, but just buck up and do this, Martin. I know you can do it, and Stiles really likes you. And I know that you really like him, too."_ _

__It was then that Lydia heard the front door to the apartment open and close and Stiles called out, "Hey, Lyds, you here?"_ _

__Erica laughed, "I'll leave you to it then, Lyds. I want an update after your first date." And with that, Erica disconnected the call._ _

__Lydia knew it was now or never, so she walked out into the apartment and walked straight up to Stiles. He smiled when he saw her coming, but his brown eyes were watching her, intrigued. Lydia could tell that Stiles wasn't one hundred percent sure of what was going on, but that didn't matter. Knowing that it was now or never, Lydia absentmindedly licked her lips before going up to him and kissing him._ _

__She didn't expect the kiss to be very good; in fact, she figured that it would suck. She had way too much anxiety in her to give him an incredible kiss, but when their lips met, the kiss wasn't terrible. When their lips slotted together, Stiles let out a low moan. It made Lydia want. She wanted more of him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she attacked his mouth with her own. Stiles was so totally on board with kissing her, but after a minute, he broke the kiss and looked at her._ _

__"Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, Lyds, and believe me, I totally am, but what's going on?"_ _

__"I like you Stiles," Lydia said, deciding to just be bluntly honest. She needed to just get it out. "I really like you, in fact, and I was wondering...do you wanna catch dinner or something?"_ _

__"You're asking me out? Like, on an actual date?"_ _

__Lydia just nodded dumbly._ _

__"Wow," Stiles said, which honestly sounded like a squeak. "You want _me_? I'm no one's first choice. Well, except for Scott, but you know how tight he and I are, and -"_ _

__"Look, Stiles, you don't have to go on an all-out rant," Lydia said, cutting him off. "This is actually pretty nerve wracking for me, so a yes or no would be fine. I'd actually prefer it. So, what do you say?"_ _

__Stiles nodded, a small smile on his lips, "Yeah. That'd be pretty awesome."_ _

__Lydia couldn't hold back her grin._ _

__-x-_ _

__"C'mon, Lyds. They raised me and Scott, I'm pretty sure they can handle a one-year-old for a few hours." Stiles was in the living room of his apartment, dressed in a pair of grey slacks and a green button up shirt that Lydia insisted "made his eyes pop", feeling so very uncomfortable because he hated dressing up like this. He was always one for jeans and hoodies, or flannel shirts, or even graphic t-shirts, but definitely not dress clothes. It just felt wrong to him. He had always hated dressing up, no matter the occasion, but right now, he was trying to reason with Lydia. "I know you're anxious about leaving Kristy, but Dad and Melissa are the best there is, okay? Unless you want to leave her with your mom."_ _

__"Not with my mom, no," Lydia said. "Knowing my luck, the minute we left, the alpha pack will ambush them, and..." her voice trailed off. "Maybe we just shouldn't do this."_ _

__"No, I'm not letting you do that this time," Stiles said, slightly agitated. "Not again."_ _

__It was almost three weeks later and they were about to go on their date. Well, hopefully. They had to reschedule it three different times because the same thing always happened - it was what was happening now. Lydia was afraid to leave her daughter. She had never really been apart from Kristy for something as trivial as a date, and she was worried that the moment she got out of sight, Deucalion and Aiden would come for her._ _

__"Dad carries a gun. He has several in the house. In fact, Chris taught him how to make wolfsbane bullets, too, and he has a ton of those. He's even used them before, so he knows how, considering this is Beacon Hills and danger just doesn't give us a day off. We've had rogue werewolves and every other fucking thing you can think of. Dad will protect Kristy. You know that, right?"_ _

__Lydia sighed, "Yeah, I do," she said finally. "But I can still worry, okay? It's a mother's prerogative, after all."_ _

__"Look, Melissa isn't working tonight, and Scott, Ally and Mel are gonna be over there, too. Scott's a good alpha and he will protect Kristy. You know that. Please, Lyds, you deserve a night off sometimes, too."_ _

__Finally, Lydia just nodded, "Okay, Stiles. Sure. I'll just go finish getting ready."_ _

__"Sounds like a plan to me," Stiles said, plopping down on the couch and looking over at Kristy, who was pretty enthralled in an episode of _My Little Pony_. He sighed and Kristy looked at him, her big green eyes just watching his brown ones._ _

__"You know, Kristy," Stiles said, sighing, "Your mama just worries way too much. You're going to be just fine with your Uncle Scott, right?"_ _

__Kristy just babbled back at him, not really saying anything at all. Kristy did say a handful of words, but she never used any of the unless she damn well wanted to._ _

__It only took Lydia half an hour to get ready, coming out into the living room, and Stiles couldn't help it. Every time he saw her, she just took his breath away. Because of the scars, Lydia didn't really like showing off her body that much, but she was wearing just a nice, simple green dress. She looked nice, but not overly dressy. She looked simple and very beautiful._ _

__"You look nice, Lyds," Stiles said, his voice soft._ _

__Lydia just smiled, "Thanks."_ _

__Lydia almost freaked out when they arrived at the sheriff's house to drop off Kristy. Stiles wanted to go in, but Lydia said, "I can do this if you want. I just wanna talk to your dad for a minute about Kristy. It won't take very long."_ _

__"I'm going to go in with you," Stiles said after a moment. "No offense, but I don't think that I trust you."_ _

__"That hurts, Stiles, really," Lydia said sarcastically._ _

__"So how different is a banshee baby than a normal baby to take care of?" Melissa was asking. Lydia just shrugged._ _

__"Not that different, I guess. She's a normal baby. The only thing you've got to watch out for is that she lets out banshee screams every so often. She can't help it. The pack medic back in Boston told me that she'd be able to control it as she gets older. The banshee screams are the worst, though. Let me put it this way: if she lets one out, I'll know it, because I'll be able to hear her from three towns over."_ _

__"Things are gonna be fine, hon," Melissa said. "I remember what it was like when I left Scott with someone new for the first time when he was a baby. It's nerve wracking, I know, but John and I are gonna take good care of her."_ _

__"Just..." Lydia's voice trailed off as she thought about what she wanted to say. "I know that Deucalion and Aiden are out there, and I know they want Kristy. Please protect her."_ _

__"You have nothing to worry about, Lydia," the sheriff, who Lydia didn't even realize was in the room, was saying to her. "You have my word. Nothing bad's gonna happen to your daughter tonight."_ _

__Lydia smiled briefly, "Thank you."_ _

__-x-_ _

__"I made reservations at the new French place in town," Lydia said. "I figured since I asked you out, I'd pay for it."_ _

__"I guess, if you want to," Stiles said. "I feel a little weird about taking your money, though."_ _

__"Don't do that macho bullshit with me, Stilinski," she said. "Jackson was always like that. He wouldn't let me pay because I was the girl. I am paying for you, whether you like it or not."_ _

__Stiles shrugged, "Fine. I don't have a problem with that."_ _

__Dinner went really great. The conversation, which was what Lydia was worried about the most, flowed almost flawlessly. Stiles had really changed over the years; he was no longer awkward and unsure of himself. He was laughing and flirting with her, and it felt nice. It felt really nice to be with a guy who found her attractive. With Aiden, it was all about the sex, but he never even told her she was pretty. Having someone acknowledge that they thought she was aesthetically pleasing made her feel really incredible._ _

__After picking Kristy up and driving back to Stiles' apartment, Lydia put Kristy to bed and then met Stiles in his bedroom. She had taken up sleeping in there. She didn't feel any safer than she did when she was all cuddled up to Stiles - and boy, was Stiles ever a cuddler. He didn't even mind being the little spoon, which really kind of made Lydia happy. Unlike Jackson and Aiden, Stiles was pretty secure in his masculinity - he didn't worry about feeling macho at, like, all._ _

__When she met Stiles in his bedroom, the first thing she did was lunge forward and kiss him. The feeling of his lips on hers was a feeling that she could easily get used to - she had gone the last two years without any contact with someone like that, and now that she had it, she was almost drunk on the sensation._ _

__Still kissing him, she started unbuttoning his shirt. When he realized what she was doing, he broke the kiss, looking at her, "Are you sure, Lyds? I mean, I know it's been a while for you -"_ _

__She snorted, cutting him off. "It's only been a couple years," she said. He shrugged._ _

__"Still," he said, his eyes watching hers, "I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. I'm happy with you just being here with me. I've been perfectly happy just cuddled up to you at night."_ _

__One of the things that Lydia loved about Stiles was the fact that he didn't expect anything from her. He always made sure that she was comfortable, and Lydia was pretty sure that Stiles didn't know how to take advantage of _anyone_. Lydia took half a step back, her hands over Stiles', and then said, "I'm sure. Trust me, Stiles, I won't do anything I don't want to do."_ _

__Stiles nodded, and Lydia finished unbuttoning his shirt, peeling it off of him and threw it behind her. It landed in the laundry basket, and Stiles laughed, "Good aim." Lydia snorted. Licking her lips, she pushed him backwards so he landed on his back in the middle of the bed, and she straddled him. Leaning down to kiss him, she whispered, "Is this okay with you?"_ _

__For a moment, he reminded her of the awkward, sixteen-year-old virgin he had been once upon a time. He took a deep breath, "Jesus Chris, Lyds, it's so good, so, so good with me. I'm totally up for whatever you wanna do. So okay."_ _

__His ramblings made her stifle back a laugh. She kissed him once more before grinding her hips down onto him and he let out a moan._ _

__They made out for a few moments and it felt awesome. Finally, deciding that she had had enough, she slid off of him and started unbuttoning his pants. He lifted his hips so his pants and boxers slid off with ease, and Lydia licked her lips as she looked at him hungrily. He had really changed since she had been gone, and goddamn, he had filled out. Planting a kiss on his lips, she started kissing her way down his body, and then, with her eyes never leaving his, she took him into her mouth._ _

__Lydia wasn't a huge fan of blowjobs -they were alright, they just weren't her favorite thing to do - but she was good at them. She licked him from root to tip before relaxing her throat and taking him as deep as he would go. As his cock hit the back of her throat, she hummed around him, and Stiles almost lost it. When she looked at him again, his eyes were closed and his mouth was halfway open. As she took him into her throat, he groaned._ _

__"Shit, Lyds, close," is what he said, and it amused her how he couldn't even string together a simple sentence. Licking him once more, she pulled off with a dirty _pop_. _ _

__"So, so good," he said, once he got his breathing under control. She smiled at him smugly. She was really glad that she could that to him._ _

__He sat up, stripping her dress off her and kissing her lips gently. Once he got her all the way undressed, he lay her down and said, "God, Lyds, you're fucking perfect." He kissed his way down her body, starting with her lips, but she shook her head and he looked at her. "What?" he asked her._ _

__"Don't want this right now, Stiles," Lydia said. "I want you, inside me. I need to feel you."_ _

__Stiles shook his head, "No way, Lyds. It's been a long time for you and I intend to show you exactly how much I care about you. I'm going to worship your body like you deserve, not fuck you like some kind of fucking animal. You deserve to be loved, Lydia, and that's exactly what I intend on doing."_ _

__Lydia wasn't sure what to say to that. She had never had someone look at her the way that Stiles was looking at her right now. Not Jackson, and definitely not Aiden. This whole thing made her extremely uncomfortable, so she said, "Don't, Stiles. Don't do that to me."_ _

__"Do what?" Stiles asked, confused._ _

__"The way you're fucking looking at me like I'm something special. I can't handle that. It's making me feel uncomfortable."_ _

__"Lyds, you _are_ special," Stiles said, kind of hating himself for making them have a heart to heart while he could be making her come. "You are so very special, and neither Jackson nor Aiden could appreciate you the way you deserve to be appreciated."_ _

__Lydia was silent, so Stiles said, "I love you, Lydia, and I have for a very long time. I think you are very special and I want to show you how special I really do think you are. Now shut up and let me make you come."_ _

__The last part seemed so out of character for Stiles that Lydia laughed, but it made her feel better, so she said, "So sorry, Stiles. Please, continue."_ _

__"Thank you," he said sarcastically, and Lydia felt something in her chest. As he kissed his way down her thighs, spreading them open and licking up her slit, Lydia felt that same thing in her chest again. Sex had never been like this with Jackson _or_ Aiden; it was never fun. But right now, here with Stiles, this sex was _fun_. She felt like she could say or do anything, but when with them, it had to all be seriousness. But she was really starting to like this uninhabited sex, and wanted to tell him as much, but as he went down on her, Lydia's thoughts were pulled in a completely different direction._ _

__Stiles was just _so good_ at this, at eating her out, that she briefly wondered how many girls he had gone down on to get this good. When that thought entered her mind, she shook it out almost immediately. She didn't _want_ to think about how Stiles was so good at what he was doing; she was just thankful that he was. She didn't care about _how_ he got his experience as much as how he was making her feel using it._ _

__Her orgasm came almost unexpectedly; when she came, it hit her with the same force as a freight train, it was that intense. She bit her bottom lip so hard she tasted the metallic tang of her blood, but she didn't want to run the risk of waking her daughter. Stiles sucked up her come and he groaned at the taste. As he climbed back up her body, he said, "God, Lyds, you taste just as good as I always thought you would."_ _

__"You thought about this a lot then?" she asked, and for some reason, it didn't bother her at all that Stiles just admitted to having sexual fantasies about her._ _

__"Almost every day for, like, ever," he admitted. Lydia just giggled._ _

__"Switch places with me," he said, and Lydia got up on her knees. Stiles lay down and he said, "Straddle me, Lyds. I want you to ride me."_ _

__"Got any condoms?" she asked, almost as an afterthought. She was on the pill, so she was pretty okay with having unprotected sex with him, but she wasn't sure how he felt about it. She trusted him.__

He sighed, "No, I wasn't exactly expecting you to jump me." 

__Lydia shrugged and told him that she was on the pill and it was okay if he wanted to still go through with it. Taking a minute to ask, "What if you get pregnant?" he was surprised at her answer._ _

__"I already have one kid, I'm really not that worried about it," came her reply, and Stiles wasn't sure what to think, but he thought _fuck it_. "Ride me, Lyds. I can't wait to feel you."_ _

__So she slowly lowered herself down onto him. It had been almost two years since she had had sex the last time, and even though she owned a well-used vibrator, it was definitely _not_ the same. He was a little bigger than she was used to and she grimaced unintentionally._ _

__"You okay?" he asked, noting the look on her face. She just nodded._ _

__"Yeah," she said. "You're just a little bigger than I'm used to. It's a stretch. It doesn't hurt, not exactly, it's just...different."_ _

__"We can stop if you need to," he was saying, but Lydia shook her head._ _

__"No, just give me a minute. It feels good, it's just a little...overwhelming."_ _

__Allowing herself time to adjust around him, she started moving slowly. A moan escaped her lips, "God, Stles, you feel so fucking good."_ _

__Stiles knew he wasn't going to last long, but he was determined to make Lydia come before he did. He looked at her, "Touch yourself for me, Lyds. I want to see you come."_ _

__She reached down and rubbed her clit in slow circles and she shuddered, "I'm close, Stiles. Really fucking close."_ _

__"Do it, Lydia. Come on, come for me, I wanna see you."_ _

__She let go with a low moan, once again biting down on her lip so she wouldn't yell, and came around him. It felt absolutely fucking wonderful and he didn't last much longer after that. He exploded inside of her and let out a low moan as he did so._ _

__She slid down off of him and curled up next to him, all of the sudden very sleepy, "God, Stiles, I never imagined it would be like that. Sex has never felt like that before."_ _

__"You're special, Lyds, like I told you," Stiles said, kissing her on top of her head. "You were meant to be worshiped."_ _

__She smiled, "Thanks, Stiles. I mean it. Thanks for everything." And with that, she fell into a dreamless sleep._ _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a note that I've rewritten the last chapter, so if you _may_ need to read it again. I didn't like the way it was before after going back and rereading it. It just felt too rushed to me. Make sure you reread it if you have to, because I changed a few things and you're going to need to know those things if you want to understand this chapter.

The next morning, Stiles woke up and looked over at Lydia. She was fast asleep, her head lying on Stiles' chest, and she was naked. Everything from the night before came flooding back into Stiles' memory, and he grinned. He was fucking ecstatic. Not only did he have a date with the girl he'd loved since the third grade, but they'd had sex. It didn't really feel like _just_ sex to him, either, but Stiles wasn't going to get his hopes up quite yet. He wasn't sure how Lydia felt about him, but even if this was just a one-time thing for her, Stiles was okay with that. He wanted more, sure, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up for that. After all, Lydia Martin was beautiful and she could have her pick of any guy out there. Why would she pick him?

He heard Kristy stirring in the next room, so Stiles silently got up, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and went to get her. He didn't want to disturb Lydia; she didn't get good sleep very often so he wanted to make sure that she got enough rest today. Before he could help it, Stiles slipped into a daydream; his wife, Lydia, sleeping while he tended to their children. How he would be the best thing for her and she'd be the best thing for him. He'd love her like no one else ever had, and their life would be so normal. Even though Lydia was a banshee, and Kristy was half and half, they could be so normal together, so good. Stiles was already starting to love Kristy like she was his own, and he could easily see himself taking care of her.

He shook his daydream away; he figured Lydia'd never feel that way about him, so he was going to take what he could get right now. Their date had been amazing, their night had been amazing, but Stiles wasn't sure it was ever going to happen again.

Lifting Kristy out of her crib, he tried to get his thoughts to go away. She cooed at him and he smiled. "Let's get you some breakfast, Squirt," he said fondly to the little girl. Setting her in her high chair, Stiles got her some cereal. He started the coffee pot, knowing that Lydia would want some when she got up, and then set his laptop up at the table so he could keep an eye on Kristy. The last thing he wanted was for the little girl to choke to death while he was taking care of her.

He logged into Skype; seeing as it was only eight o'clock, Scott wouldn't be at work yet. He noticed that Scott was on (of course he was; Scott had the app and was always logged in in case someone needed him ) so Stiles called him.

"Hey," Scott said. He looked tired, and when Stiles told him that, he said, "Yeah. Mel's been having nightmares."

"I'm sorry," Stiles said automatically. "I can call you back if you wanna get some sleep."

"No, man, it's okay," Scott said. "Ally's got Mel in bed with her right now. Ally's gonna take the day off and spend it with Mel. What's up?"

"I had my date with Lydia last night," Stiles said.

Scott nodded. "And..." he prompted.

"It was amazing, Scotty. Everything about it was just fu - I mean, freaking incredible." Damn, he was really going to have to start watching the swearing thing. If Kristy started repeating him, Lydia was going to be livid. "We had dinner, and then...well, things happened."

Scott grinned like a lunatic, "You got laid, didn't you?"

Stiles couldn't help the blush that colored his cheeks, "Yeah, and it was better than I'd ever imagined."

Scott laughed, "I'm happy for you, man. I mean, you need some happiness in your life, and God knows that Lydia does, too."

Stiles nodded, but then turned serious, "Hey, dude, have you located him yet? Deucalion?"

Scott shook his head, "He's in town, I know it. I can practically feel it in my bones. But I can't seem to locate him. Derek's been keeping an eye on the perimeter, and taking Isaac and Ethan with him, but there's nothing so far."

"I'm just really worried, dude," Stiles said. "I know he's gonna come. Everything in our history says he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants."

"I know," Scott said, "but I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that both Lydia and Kristy stay safe. Everything's going to be fine, I can promise you that."

-x-

When Lydia woke up, she felt incredible. Not only did she have a great date with Stiles, but they slept together and she felt really loved. For the first time in her life, she felt like somebody actually cared about her, and it was something she was going to cherish.

Not even five minutes after she woke up, Stiles was coming into the bedroom, carrying a tray with some breakfast on it. He looked at her, "Good, you're awake. I was gonna wake you, but then I was gonna feel bad about doing so. I brought you breakfast."

"I see that," she said. There were scrambled eggs with stuff in them. "What's that?" she asked.

"I made you a breakfast scramble. It's got eggs, sausage, bacon, green peppers, onions, mushrooms..." his voice trailed off. "Kind of a mish-mash actually, but I figured you'd like it."

She sat up, just now realizing that she was naked. "Hey," she said, "Hand me something to put on, would you?"

"I kinda like you just the way you are," Stiles said with a smirk. Lydia rolled her eyes at him.

After he laughed, Stiles reached into his dresser and pulled out one of his t-shirts, "Here, put this one." He threw it in her direction and she slipped it on. He brought her her breakfast and she started to eat it.

"Kristy's been fed and washed," Stiles said, sitting down beside her. "She's out in the living room right now, watching the Ninja Turtles."

"Thanks, Stiles," Lydia said. I see you've taken a liking to my daughter, like, a lot."

Stiles laughed, "I have to admit, the squirt has grown on me."

Lydia smiled. She took a bite of her breakfast and moaned, "Holy fuck, Stiles, this is amazing. Almost better than sex."

He made a disappointed look, sticking out his lower lip for emphasis before Lydia laughed, "I said _almost_. Your sex last night was incredible, Stiles, really."

He grinned at that, and Lydia laughed again, "You look like a loon."

Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

The moment turned serious when Stiles looked at Lydia, "Hey, Lyds?" he asked. She looked at him, still eating.

"What was last night? I mean, is there anything between us?"

"I did ask you on a date, didn't I?" Lydia asked.

Stiles nodded, "Sure, but...I don't know. I thought maybe you were just lonely."

"Stiles, look at me," Lydia said, and he did as she asked. "I want you to know that I like _you_. I like Stiles Stilinski, and it's not just because I'm lonely. You've grown into a great man, Stiles, and I want to date _you_."

"Really?" he asked.

Lydia nodded, "Yes, definitely."

Stiles smiled, "Thanks, Lyds."

Once Lydia had finished her breakfast, she got in the shower and got cleaned up, and then went into the living room. Somehow, she was surprised to see Derek sitting on the couch, along with Ethan and Danny.

"What're you guys doing here?" she asked. "I mean, don't you guys ever work?"

Derek shrugged. "Not really," he said. "Stiles has a job, that's why Danny's here. I'm here to stay with you, and I guess Ethan..." his voice trailed off.

"It's my day off," Ethan said. "I thought I'd spend some time with you and my niece."

Lydia shrugged, "Sure, whatever." She went into the kitchen, where Stiles was pouring coffee into a travel mug, and she said, "How come you didn't tell me you had a job to do today?"

Stiles gasped, like he didn't hear her come in, and then turned around, "I didn't get the email until this morning. It's in the next town over, so you don't have to worry about that, I'll be home in a few hours probably. I'm just dealing with pixies, so nothing really dangerous."

It _was_ true; pixies were more annoying than dangerous. They were mischievous little things, but that was about it.

"How come you're not taking Derek?" Lydia asked. "Don't you normally take him?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah. I usually take Derek _and_ Danny, but Scott wants Derek to stay here. He's still really worried about Deucalion."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Deucalion's not gonna hurt me. He's after Kristy."

"Yes, Lyds, we've covered this," he said, putting a lid on his coffee, "but to get _to_ Kristy, he's gotta go _through_ you."

Lydia just stopped. She'd never thought of it that way before.

"I've gotta go. I'm already running late. I'll see you later, 'kay?" Stiles said, giving Lydia a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you later."

"Sure, Stiles," Lydia said as Stiles yelled to Danny that they needed to leave. Lydia poured herself a cup of coffee while she was in the kitchen and then went out into the living room, where Derek was building a block castle with Kristy. Lydia stood there for a moment, just watching them with a huge smile on her face.

"Don't look at me like that," Derek said, not even looking up at Lydia.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lydia said, taking a drink of her coffee.

"I can practically smell the emotions coming off of you right now, Lydia," Derek said, this time taking the time to look up at Lydia, who was still grinning.

"I'm just happy," Lydia replied honestly. "I'm actually pretty ecstatic that the pack has taken to Kristy so well."

"Of course we did," Derek said. "She's pack because you are." He sighed before saying, "I had a lot of relatives before the fire. That's kind of a thing in wolf packs. I helped take care of them all, and...Kristy reminds me a lot of that time. It was a good time."

Lydia wasn't sure what to say here. Derek hardly ever talked about his family before the fire, even though in the last few months since Lydia'd been in town, she and Derek had grown considerably closer than they ever were before. She was debating about what to say when Derek said, "Don't feel sorry for me, Lydia. I've got you guys - my pack. Sometimes it's just hard with Cora in South America, and...yeah. I like helping with Kristy. It makes me feel...better."

Lydia nodded, "Well, thanks for helping with her, Derek. I know absolutely nothing about raising a baby werewolf. I'm just winging it here. Learning as I go, y'know?"

Derek just shrugged.

The day went on really great, and Lydia felt amazing. She felt like she had a place to be, people who loved both her _and_ her daughter, a place where she fit in quite easily. Of course, that's when everything had to go to shit.

Stiles and Danny returned not long after six o'clock and they decided to have dinner together - Lydia, Stiles, Danny and Ethan. Lydia was so happy about everything that was going on in her life right now. After doing up the dishes, that's when she got the text.

 _If you know what's good for you,_ it said, _you'll meet me and my pack out in the preserve tonight. Come alone._

Even though Lydia had an idea who sent the text, she thought she should ask anyway. So she sent one that said, _And who is this?_

 _You know who this is,_ came the reply. _Be there by 10 or else we'll come looking for you._

Lydia sighed; she was willing to do absolutely anything to ensure the safety of her daughter, and she knew she couldn't tell anybody. Stiles would insist that Scott handle it. And yeah, sure, Scott was the alpha, but this whole thing was between Deucalion and Lydia. He wanted Kristy, and what Stiles had said earlier _was_ true. To get to Kristy, they'd have to go through her. Lydia wasn't going to let her daughter go that easily.

"Hey, Ethan, can I talk to you for a sec?" Lydia said, standing in the doorway to the living room. She had Kristy in her arms. "In private?"

Ethan shrugged, but got up and followed Lydia to Kristy's room anyway. She got her daughter ready for bed and put her in the crib before turning to Ethan, "I've got something I've gotta do. I need you to cover for me."

"Are you crazy?" Ethan asked incredulously. "Do you know how hard I've worked to show them I'm trustworthy, and you want me to lie to them?"

Lydia ran a hand over her face, "Yeah, well, this is important. I mean, really important. I've gotta do something that I need to do, and I can't explain right now, but I need you to trust me."

Ethan sighed, "This has something to do with the alpha pack, doesn't it?"

"I can't tell you that. I just...I need to do this to ensure Kristy's safety. She's my daughter, Ethan, and I'd go to the ends of the Earth to make sure she's well protected and taken care of. Please, just promise me you'll keep an ear out for her, and cover for me. Make up some excuse for me. _Please_."

Ethan sighed in defeat, "Fine. But you definitely owe me an explanation later on, got it?"

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, you'll get it." Lydia undid the screen to the bedroom window so she could slip out. "I promise you, I'll explain everything later." And with that, she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on what I’m calling a writing binge last night and wrote and edited 3 chapters of this story. I thought, instead of drawing it out, why not just post them at the same time? That way I don’t forget what I’ve posted and what I haven’t, and you guys can read what I’ve got here. Chapter 11 is where I stopped, and it might be a little while until you get anything after that, but there’s no cliffhangers at that point, I can promise you that.

"Why, Ms. Martin, you made it," Deucalion said when he saw Lydia approaching. "I was almost afraid you wouldn't show."

"Yeah, well, I was having a hard time ditching the babysitters," Lydia said, faking nonchalance, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Ever since that time that Derek caught me at Minnie's, they've been watching me like a hawk."

"I'm glad you could make it, then," Deucalion answered easily, and that's when Lydia got a chance to look around. She noticed the rest of the new pack. Even when Lydia was hooking up with Aiden in Boston, she never saw any of the pack other than him and Deucalion. Thinking about it now, why hadn't she seen these guys before now?

"You've met my new pack, I see," Deucalion said, taking notice of Lydia observing her surroundings. "It was such a shame the other ones died. I had to make some more."

Lydia felt disgust in her stomach, but didn't dare say anything. She saw the look Aiden was giving her.

"What do you want, Deucalion?" she asked. She was tired of playing games. She just wanted this whole thing to be over.

"Here's the deal, Ms. Martin," Deucalion said. "I want your daughter. I can give her anything she'd ever want, that she'd ever need. She'd have Aiden here to keep her safe. I can train her to be one of the best alphas ever. She was born an alpha, you know."

"I knew that the very first time she shifted," Lydia said.

"Yeah, you always were one of the clever ones," Deucalion said darkly. "I've been watching you for a while, Ms. Martin. I know the struggles you've had raising your daughter. Her name's Kristy, isn't it? How you worked two jobs and went to school to make a better life for her. Give her to me and I can ensure that she'll have everything she'll ever need and then some. You won't have to struggle to take care of her ever again."

Lydia sighed and then said, "I'm not giving her up. Not for anything, and I'm sure as hell not giving her to you."

She heard the slap before she felt it, and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground. The pack was laughing, and Aiden's hand was in the air, so he had been the one to hit her. Deucalion's hand was wrapped around Aiden's wrist as he said, "Now, now, Aiden, she's our guest. Try not to hurt her too badly."

Lydia sighed, pulling herself up off the ground. Her cheek, where Aiden had slapped her, burned like hell and she knew she'd have a bruise there to cover up later. Dusting off her dress, Lydia cleared her throat, glaring at Aiden, "Feel better?"

He just shrugged. Lydia wanted to kill him for the look he was giving her, the fucking bastard.

"I tried to reason with you, Ms. Martin," Deucalion said. His eyes were dark and he was speaking very quietly. Lydia remembered from the run-ins she had had with Deucalion in Boston; he did that when he was very serious. "Now, we can do this one of two ways. You can hand your daughter over to us. We will ensure her safety, and you will never have to worry about her ever again. We'll never come after you, and we'll even leave Ethan with his pathetic little pack that he seems to have adopted. Or, you can refuse to do so, and you will die. And I'll even be a nice guy about this. Hand over Kristy, or die. If you choose your life instead of hers, I promise we will never go near her again."

Lydia closed her eyes for a moment, trying to swallow the need to cry. She wasn't going to give them the fucking satisfaction of seeing her break apart. Taking a few deep breaths to keep a handle on her control, Lydia opened her eyes when she felt stable enough to do so, "Can I think about it?"

Of course she wasn't going to think about it. She knew that Kristy's life would trump hers in any situation; it was a mother's job to make sure that her children were safe. But she couldn't tell that to him right now, because she knew he'd kill her on the spot. She needed extra time to get things in order. She needed to write up her will, and she needed to make sure that Kristy was safe.

"Is it that difficult of a decision?" Aiden snapped. Deucalion held up his hand.

"Aiden, it's a huge decision," he said. "I'll tell you what, Ms. Martin," he said, acting as if he were doing her a favor, "Meet me here in three weeks, on the full moon, and we'll make the exchange. But I may remind you one more time, if you come alone, you are going to die."

Lydia swallowed nervously before nodding and turning around, practically running out of the preserve.

-x-

Stiles was a light sleeper. He had been that way for a long time now. Dealing with supernatural bullshit had made him that way. Lydia knew this but tried to sneak in anyway. By the time she got in the window, Stiles was there to meet her, baseball bat in hand.

He swung when he heard the noise, but Lydia had ducked out of the way quickly and he ended up hitting air. He looked to see who was in his apartment, letting out a deep breathe before saying, "Jesus Christ, Lyds! I almost hit you!"

"Sorry, Stiles," she said, shrugging. "I guess I should've used the front door, but I wanted to get in without alerting you."

When Stiles' breathing went down, he said, "Where were you? Ethan wasn't too clear on that."

"I had something I had to do, and I had to do it _alone_. So that's where I was. How's Kristy?"

"Fine," Stiles said. "She went right to sleep after you put her to bed. So, you wanna tell me where you were?"

"I'm sorry, Stiles, but I just can't do that."

"Lyds, we're worried about you. You're lucky that Ethan trusts you so goddamn much, because I tried to call Scott to tell him but Ethan wouldn't let me. Said that you knew what you were doing and he trusted you not to get yourself killed. I'm really worried about you, Lydia."

Lydia said, "Look, Stiles, I don't want to fight, okay? I don't really want to have an argument with you."

"Did something happen?" Stiles asked. Lydia could tell by the look on his face that he was concerned now. Great. That was just fucking peachy.

"I'm fine," Lydia said. She couldn't tell him where she was, or what Deucalion wanted. As much as she needed the extra support right now, she couldn't let him, or anyone else in that pack, know. They'd try to talk her out of it, and that's just something that wasn't going to happen. She sighed, "Look, Stiles, if you don't mind, I'm beat and I want to go to bed."

Stiles nodded, muttering a "fine" as she turned and left the room.

-x-

Something was up with Lydia. Stiles had figured that out. The next morning, while Lydia was still sleeping and Kristy was playing with her blocks, Stiles sat on the couch, trying to figure out what the hell Lydia had gotten herself into. Stiles refused to let someone else get hurt because of supernatural bullshit. He remembered when Erica and Boyd were kidnapped, and when they thought Cora's life was in danger. He remembered all about those bitches who had hurt Derek and he thought about every single person that the Darach had gotten her hands on. He couldn't let anybody else get hurt. Hell, Erica and Boyd were hurt enough that they moved all the way on the other side of the fucking country because they couldn't stand to be in Beacon Hills anymore.

But Lydia was different. This was the girl that he'd loved since the third grade. If there were such a thing as soulmates (which, Stiles wasn't sure about that yet. If there was such a thing as werewolves, then why not soulmates?) Lydia would definitely be his. She meant the entire fucking world to him and he would go to any lengths to ensure her safety. Hell, he would make a deal with the fucking devil if he had to, to make sure that she didn't die or get hurt, and to protect Kristy. He was in this to win it.

Lydia Martin was stubborn. She'd been stubborn for the last twenty-four years of her life. Stiles was pretty sure that she had been _born_ stubborn. She didn't do anything unless she damn well wanted to (a trait that Kristy inherited, too), but Stiles was not going to let anything happen to them. Lydia was pack, and so was Kristy, and to Stiles, that meant family. She fit in so well, and there were so many feelings that had resumed since she had started up a life here. Finally, Stiles sighed and dialed Ethan's number. He was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what.

"Hey, Stiles, is everything okay?" Ethan asked when he picked up the phone.

"Do you honestly know where Lydia went last night? I need you to tell me the truth."

"I don't know," Ethan answered honestly. "She just told me that it had to do with Kristy's safety and that it was really important. I trust her to do the right thing, Stiles."

"Why?"

Ethan sighed, "Because she's a mother and she's a good one at that. She's going to do everything she can to ensure Kristy's safety."

Stiles sighed, "Yeah. That's just what I'm afraid of."

-x-

When Lydia told Scott she wanted to visit the Whittemores, he had decided to let her go alone, as long as she had her cell phone with her. She had nodded and got Kristy ready to leave with her. They made their way down to Mr. Whittemore's office downtown. Lydia hadn't talked to Jackson in years, but his parents were always really sweet to her. Even now, Mrs. Whittemore sent Lydia a Christmas card every year and sometimes she'd call just to see how Lydia was. That was how Lydia knew that Mr. Whittemore would help her.

"Lydia Martin?" he asked when he saw her sitting there, almost disbelievingly. "It's been a long time."

"Hey, Mr. Whittemore," Lydia said. She picked up Kristy and carried her into Mr. Whittemore's office with her. She set her down on the floor with her blocks as Mr. Whittemore said, "Wow, she's beautiful. She looks just like you."

Lydia smiled.

"So," he said, once she was sat down, "is this business or pleasure? Jackson hasn't said anything about you lately, so -"

"Jackson and I aren't together, Mr. Whittemore -" she started, but he held up his hand.

"None of that. You aren't sixteen anymore. Call me David."

"Okay, sure," she said. "Anyway, this isn't a social call. I want you to help me draw up my will."

"How old are you now, Lydia?"

The question didn't surprise her, to be honest. People would think that she was a little young to be thinking about that, but because she had Kristy, she needed to make sure that she was well taken care of in case anything happened to her. When she told David that, he nodded and said, "It's nice to know you take your daughter's safety seriously."

"Of course I do," Lydia said. "Look, I'm not the snobby sixteen-year-old I used to be. Things have changed. Times have changed. My daughter may have been unplanned, but I love her more than anything else in this entire world. I want to make sure that if anything does happen to me, that she's going to be well taken care of."

"Okay, sure," he said, getting out a paper and a pen. "Let's do this thing, then."

Two hours later, the will was written. David watched Lydia for a moment afterwards and then said, "I have to ask. You're not in trouble or anything, are you?"

Lydia sighed before answering, "Kinda. It's not legal trouble, and that's one of the reasons I need to make sure Kristy's taken care of."

"Is there anything that can be done?" He looked around, even though they were the only two in the office before adding, "Is it a _wolf_ problem?"

She was a little surprised, "Did Jackson fill you in, then?"

David nodded, "Yeah, about a year after he left for London. I didn't believe it myself until he changed in front of my eyes. He explained full moons and everything. Maybe he can help you?"

"Look, I know he's your son and I respect that. Hell, he's probably even changed a lot since the last time I talked to him, and I can accept that. But there's nothing anyone can do for me. I gotta do this myself."

He nodded, and as Lydia got ready to leave, he said, "Hey, Lydia? Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Lydia nodded, "Thank you. I mean for everything."

-x-

The pack had a dinner night at Scott and Allison's that night, and they all pretty much knew about the night before, so Lydia went over there prepared to be drilled for information. Kristy played with Melanie before dinner, while dinner was cooking, and Lydia was cornered.

"You wanna tell us where you were last night?" Scott asked her. She sighed.

"I can't. Not yet."

"Lydia," Ethan said, speaking up, "you promised that you'd fill me in. I mean, I trust that you'd do anything to keep your daughter out of danger's way, but that might just add to the problem, honestly."

"I've got something in the works," Lydia said to them. "Needless to say, pretty soon you won't have to worry about Deucalion or Aiden ever again."

"So that it, then?" Stiles asked. "You're not going to tell us?"

"Guys," Lydia said, really hating the fact that she couldn't tell anyone anything, "I'm going to ask you to trust me. Please."

Lydia could tell by the look on his face that Scott didn't want to let it go, but he did. Conversation changed to sports and the weather and Lydia was free - for now. She knew it'd come up again.

She wasn't wrong, either. Later that night, as they were getting ready for bed, Stiles took Lydia's hand in his and said, "Are you sure you can't tell me what's going on? I mean, what's with all the secrecy?"

"It's just something I've gotta do," she answered. "But I don't want to think about that right now." She threw her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. Tilting his head, he welcomed the kiss and pretty soon, it turned hungry. They continued to kiss until they needed to break apart for air, and Lydia said, "Stiles, please. Please make love with me."

He looked a little confused at first, but then nodded. The sex was different this particular night than it had been before. It was slower, gentler, and Lydia felt the need to take the time to take Stiles apart. She was trying to show him that she finally _loved_ him, the thought had come to her earlier that day, but she was afraid to say it. She couldn't die knowing that she had left Stiles all alone with those memories. She needed him to be brave, to take care of her daughter for her. She needed him to do that for her.

When they came down from their high, Stiles wrapped his arms around Lydia, as if he was trying to protect her, and then drifted off. Lydia lay awake for several more hours, just thinking. Lydia prayed that Stiles was going to be okay when she was gone - he just had to. She left guardianship to Stiles in her will, and she knew that he'd treat Kristy right, that he'd take care of her. The whole pack adored her, after all. She was just hoping that she was doing the right thing. She really didn't have anybody to talk to about this; everybody would be more concerned about her well-being. She finally drifted off, praying that the pack would be okay after everything was said and done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I cannot tell you how much I hate unnecessary filler. I thought about rearranging my chapters, too, but then they would kind of be funny to me. So I'm stopping here.

This was it. It was the day. D-Day, if she wanted to code name it. Lydia was going out to meet Deucalion at the preserve tonight, and she was going to die. She was going to die so that her daughter could live. She was terrified. She was hoping that they wouldn't drag it out; that Deucalion or Aiden, or whoever was the one to do tit, that they would just rip her throat out quick. The whole day she was nervous. She knew it was pretty bad when Isaac pulled her aside and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine," she said, but she couldn't stop the waver in her voice. Isaac looked concerned.

Tears started to leave her eyes, "Look, I'm fine. I just...I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"That's a lie," Derek piped up from where he was watching a movie, Kristy on his lap. "How about you try telling the truth this time?"

"I've gotta do something tonight that I'm super nervous about," she said, deciding on a half-truth. "I don't know what is going to happen, and I don't like the unknown. That's what you guys are sensing. I'm going to be okay, though."

"What do you have to do tonight?" Isaac asked. He was actually acting concerned. Lydia just shook her head.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Isaac just shrugged as they went back to their movie.

While they watched their movie, Lydia felt the need to get up and do something. Stiles and Danny were on another job, so she took that time to pull out a paper and write Stiles a letter. It was going to be a goodbye letter, a chance to explain things to him. She had known for the last couple of weeks that she was in love with him. She was in love with Stiles and never got the chance to tell him. She sat at the table, writing her letter, when Kristy toddled over. Lydia was grateful that she could have at least witnessed her daughter's first steps before she died. Lydia picked Kristy up and hugged her daughter for a long minute.

"You seem kinda...off," Ethan commented, and Lydia hadn't even realized that he was standing there. She put Kristy down and said, "Ethan, I can trust you, right? I mean, I can tell you something and you'll let me make my own decision, no matter how screwed up it might be?"

Ethan got a look on his face, "Does this have anything to do with whatever secret you've been hiding?"

Lydia nodded.

"Yeah, absolutely," he said, answering her question.

"Come with me," she said, dragging him into the bedroom that Kristy was using. She sat down in the rocking chair as he sat down on the edge of the bed that was in there. She had to come clean; she needed to tell someone, and somehow (though she didn't know how exactly) she knew that she could trust Ethan.

She told him everything. From the meeting with Deucalion that one day until what happened with the text message and the meeting she had with the alpha pack three weeks ago. Ethan sat there, hands folded in his lap, and listened to everything she ahd to say, not even interrupting once. By the end of it, Lydia had tears in her eyes, and Ethan reached over and grabbed her hand in his.

"You _do_ realize that Deucalion's not going to let you live, right? If you show up there without Kristy, you're gonna die."

Lydia nodded, "I know, and I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

"You may be," Ethan said, "but take it from me, Lydia. Aiden and I had to grow up without parents. I mean, our parents died because of hunters, not psychotic alphas, but the point remains. How do you think Kristy is going to feel when she finds out that her mother sacrificed her life for her? Do you think that an older Kristy is going to appreciate the sacrifice, or is she going to hate you for it?"

What Stiles had told Lydia several years ago was ringing in her ears. _Death doesn't happen to you, Lydia, it happens to everyone around you. It's all the people left standing at your funeral, figuring out how they're going to live the rest of their lives without you in it_. Did she really want to do that to her daughter?

Lydia wiped away her tears and said, "It doesn't matter, Ethan. I have to sacrifice one of us, and I'm unwilling to give her to that pack. You know better than me - if it was your kid, would you do it? Could you give her to them?"

"No," Ethan said automatically. "You're right, she should have nothing to do with them. But you know Scott's not going to let you do this, right?"

"You have to keep it to yourself, Ethan, please," Lydia said. "I have no alternatives here. I'm doing this because I feel like it's my only option."

Ethan sighed, but then nodded, "Fine. There's nothing I can really say here, Lydia. You're going to do what you think is right, what you feel you have to do. I don't have to agree with it."

Lydia smiled weakly, "Thanks for listening, though."

-x-

Lydia took her time making love to Stiles that night, so that he could have her one more time before he couldn't have her again. After his climax, which was pretty intense, he curled his arm around her waist and fell asleep when his head hit the pillow. Lydia waited about thirty minutes after he fell asleep before sneaking out of bed. She kissed him on top of his head, saying, "I really do love you, Stiles. You deserve someone wonderful, who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Hopefully someday you'll find them." She put her clothes back on and went into Kristy's room to take one last look at her sleeping daughter. She gave her a kiss on top of her head, too, then said, "No matter what, baby girl, I'm going to love you and be with you always."

Her heart was breaking, but Lydia had to do this for her daughter. She needed to ensure her safety, and wasn't going to take the chance that Deucalion was bluffing. Taking the note that she had written to Stiles, she set it down on the table next to the recliner. The first thing Stiles did in the morning was make a cup of coffee and sit down with the newspaper. She knew he'd find it there.

The drive over to the preserve gave Lydia time to do her freak out so she didn't have to do it in front of the alphas. She was not going to show Deucalion and the rest of that pack that she was afraid. She was going to die with a little dignity.

When she reached the preserve, the alphas were there waiting for her. She sighed, gathering all of her courage, before walking out to meet them.

"I don't see Kristy," Aiden said. Lydia nodded.

"So you've made your choice, then?" Deucalion asked. "You're willing to give your life for hers?"

Lydia nodded, "I'm not giving her to you, Deucalion. I'd rather die first."

"Well, that's a guarantee," he said. A single tear escaped Lydia's eye, but she ignored it. Taking a pregnant pause, Deucalion said to Lydia, "Any last requests, Ms. Martin?"

Lydia took a deep breath, "I know you're going to kill me. So, just do it already. Please, just rip my throat out real quick. Please."

"Oh, Ms. Martin," Deucalion said with a sadistic smile on his face, "I don't think I can grant you _that_ request."


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles awoke with a start. Something was wrong - he could feel it in his gut.

"Hey, Lyds?" He called out into the apartment, but got no answer. He got up, feeling lazy considering it was only quarter to five, throwing on a pair of basketball shorts, and went looking for Lydia. He poked his head into Kristy's room and saw that she was fast asleep, and then went into the living room. He noticed an envelope sitting next to what Lydia had dubbed "his" chair and saw his name on it. His heart filled with dread, but he opened it and started to read.

_Stiles -_

_This is probably one of the hardest letters I've ever had to write. If you're reading it, it means I'm gone. I met with Deucalion almost a month ago - and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you and the pack would try to talk me out of it. He gave me a choice - Kristy's life or mine. He wanted her - the whole alpha pack wanted her, Stiles, but I refused to give up my daughter to them. I know more about the alpha pack than I'd like and I'm not subjecting my daughter to that willingly. So it's my life on the line. And given the choice between Kristy's life and mine, I'd choose her to live every single time. I don't know if you can fully understand it without being a parent, but ask anyone; the need to protect her is always there and I know she's safe with you._

_This is the last you'll probably ever hear from me, so I need to tell you this. I love you. I'm in love with you. I love you so damn much, Stiles, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you before, and I'm really sorry that you are probably never going to hear me say it. You're a good man, Stiles, and my last request is that you take care of Kristy. Raise her as your own. She loves you, and she's familiar with the pack, but I need you to understand that she needs you guys. However, if you can't, for any reason at all, my mom will take her. Explain this situation to her, will you? Just let her know that I had to do this to ensure my daughter's safety._

_And someday, can you tell Kristy about me? Just tell her that I didn't abandon her, and that I needed to do this for her. Tell her what I was like growing up, and tell her about you and me. I need her to know that I loved her, but I need her to know more than anything that you and the pack love her just as much. I have you listed as guardian in my will, Mr. Whittemore helped me draw it up a few weeks ago, but like I said, Mom'll take her if you can't. And please don't make the reason that she reminds you too much of me._

_I can't tell you where I'm meeting Deucalion because I know that you're stupidly brave. You would try to stop me. Just know that I died loving you, and that I'm sorry I couldn't see the guy you were before. You're worth a thousand of what Aiden and Jackson were._

_I'm sorry about this, and I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_I love you,  
Lydia _

Stiles wiped away some tears before his phone rang. He jumped at first, who the hell would be calling him at five in the fucking morning? He saw it was his dad, so he answered it, "Yo."

"Stiles, Lydia brought to the hospital about five minutes ago. Scott called me. She was attacked - her throat was cut, and it looked like claws. Is it a werewolf thing?"

Stiles had to find his voice, "Yeah. She left me a note."

"Get down here, will you? Melissa's already on her way to your place. Her shift was just ending as Lydia was brought in, and she'll take care of Kristy. I figured you'd want to know."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah. I'll be down."

Melissa arrived about two minutes after Stiles hung up with his dad, and Stiles raced to the hospital. He saw Natalie Martin and his dad right away.

"When are we gonna know anything?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"I don't know yet," Natalie said. Next to her, Peter was silent, but was gripping her hand and rubbing her back. "She's in surgery. I need to know what's going on."

Stiles felt like she needed some kind of explanation, so he got out the letter that Lydia had left him. Handing it to her, he said, "She left me this. It's a letter explaining things."

She read it, and tears started to fall. Stiles pulled her into a hug, and it felt like they were mourning. Lydia couldn't be dead - she just _couldn't_. But they had brought her to the hospital, not the morgue, so that meant she was going to be okay, right?

They waited at the hospital for hours. Peter was being uncharacteristically silent, but brought Stiles and Natalie coffee as they tried to ignore the gloom that was hovering over their heads. Finally, around ten, when Stiles felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, a doctor came up to them.

"Mrs. Martin?" he asked. Natalie just nodded.

"I'm Dr. Jones. I want to update you on your daughter, so if you'll come with me -"

"Why?"

"It's for immediate family only. I figured you wouldn't want anyone else to know."

Natalie looked at Stiles, "You can talk in front of him. My daughter finds him good enough to take care of her daughter, so that makes him family to me."

"And Mr. Hale?"

Natalie almost looked offended, "He's family, too."

The doctor shrugged, "Fine with me. She was mauled by an animal, that much you know already. It clawed her throat out and it was deep, but it'll heal. We have her stable, but she's in a coma. She'll be in a world of pain when she wakes up, so pray that she sleeps for a while. Also, miraculously, the baby is fine."

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Natalie looked at Stiles and then back at the doctor, dumbfounded. Finally, Stiles cleared his throat and said, "Uh, you wanna run that by me again?"

"She's pregnant, Mr. Stilinski," the doctor said. He saw the look of confusion on Stiles' face, "You didn't know? It's understandable; she probably didn't even know yet herself. She's only a couple of weeks along. We gave her blood because she was bleeding out, but you can see her now."

They walked into the room, and Stiles hated seeing Lydia like that. She was lying in the hospital bed, looking almost peaceful, until he saw the gauze wrapped around her neck. She had a little bit of a claw mark on her cheek and down her chin at an angle, and even though she had been cleaned up, she was still kind of a mess. There was dried blood in her hair and a little bit on her cheek. Stiles grabbed a chair and sat down beside her bed, grabbing her hand.

"You should really get some sleep, Mrs. Martin," Stiles said, looking in her direction. "It's no help to Lydia if you're tired. You know that she'd be worrying about you right now."

"I can't even think about sleep right now, Stiles," Natalie said.

"C'mon, Mrs. Martin," Stiles said. "You need your rest. It's no use for both of us to sit up, worrying."

"That's my baby girl in that bed, Stiles."

"Yeah, I know," Stiles said. "But I'm not going to be able to rest until I know more about her condition. Besides, Kristy needs one of us rested."

Natalie hesitated at that, but Peter said, "Stiles is right, Natalie. You need rest. I'm sure Stiles will tell us if anything changes."

Natalie nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Go home and get some sleep. If she wakes up, you'll be the first to know," Stiles said.

"Thanks, Stiles."

Stiles sighed to himself, watching Natalie and Peter leave, and then looked at Lydia, "Lyds, I need you to wake up. You're the most important thing in my life and I just can't go on without you."

-x-

When Scott and Derek came into Lydia's hospital room three weeks later, they were not surprised to see Stiles sleeping in the chair next to her bed.

"How long has he been here?" Derek asked Scott, looking concerned.

"He only leaves when someone makes him. Doesn't even go home - he's got a change of clothes here, he showers here, and sits there, holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up. I have to come by everyday just to make sure he eats."

Scott gently shook Stiles awake, "Hey, buddy."

Stiles blinked sleepily, "Hey Scotty. 'Sup?"

"I understand that you need to be here with Lydia, but you've got a job to do," Derek said softly. "The alpha of that one pack just contacted, and she's not happy."

"I can't leave her," Stiles answered. "Besides, they're dealing with a succubus; can't you just go and take care of it?"

Derek sighed, "C'mon, some fresh air'll be good for you. Scott's going to go with you."

"And what about you?"

"I'm going to stay here. Y'know, in case she wakes up."

Stiles sighed; he had wanted to be there when Lydia woke up, but he knew that Derek wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"Hey, Der?" Stiles asked. "What happened to Deucalion and the rest of the alphas?"

"Deucalion and Aiden are dead," Derek said gruffly. "The rest of the alphas left."

Stiles nodded, giving Lydia a kiss on her forehead and left.

Once Stiles was gone, Derek sighed softly, sat down in the chair that Stiles had been occupying, and looked at Lydia. "I get why you did what you did," he said softly, "but it was an idiotic choice to make."

Her eyelids fluttered, and Derek sat up; maybe she was _finally_ starting to wake up. When her eyes snapped open, he wanted to yell for Stiles, but he wasn't sure if he should. After all, Stiles did have a job to do.

"D'rek?" Lydia mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me. Stiles had to leave." Of course, _of fucking course_ it would have to be the only time Stiles had left in the last three weeks that Lydia would wake up.

"Throat hurts," she mumbled.

"Yeah, probably. He got you good." Derek pressed the call button for the nurse and then said, "How're you feeling?"

"Sore."

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I get that."

"Where's Kristy?" she asked.

"She's at Scott and Allison's apartment. Scott's not there right now, he went with Stiles to do a job, but Allison's there and she'll take good care of her."

Lydia nodded silently.

"You've got Ethan to thank for the fact that you're still alive," Derek said to her. "He killed his own brother for you."

Lydia's eyes widened, "He _what_?"

"You heard me right. He killed Aiden for you. He was really upset about what happened to you, when we got there and found you bleeding out on the ground."

"Who found me? In fact, how the hell did I get here?"

"Ethan told us about your plan - which was idiotic, by the way. He told us everything you told him, and said he couldn't live with himself if he took Kristy's only capable parent away from her. You didn't tell Ethan when you were planning on sneaking out, so we kind of just hung around and watched Stiles' apartment. We saw you sneak out and followed you."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me, Scott, Ethan and Isaac. We got there too late, though, because you were lying on the ground, bleeding out. Deucalion's getting careless in his old age, because he didn't even check to see if you were still alive. Probably thought you were just going to bleed out and that would be the end of that. Isaac and I took care of Deucalion, and Ethan took care of Aiden, and the rest of the pack fled. Scott brought you to the hospital while we were fighting them off. You've been in a coma for almost three weeks."

It was then that Melissa came in. She looked Lydia over before saying, "How're you feeling, sweetie?"

"Sore," she said, telling her the same thing she'd told Derek.

"Yeah, you will be for a while. Here, I've got some painkillers for you. I can't give you the heavy duty stuff because of the baby."

Lydia's eyes widened, "Uh...what?"

"You didn't know? Not surprising. You're about six weeks now, the doctor said."

Lydia took a deep breath. Christ. She'd almost killed her unborn child doing what she did. She felt a lot of guilt for that. However, she just nodded.

"Look, Lydia, I understand why you did what you did," Melissa said in a soft voice. "If it was my child, I probably would have made the same choice. But you worried all of us to death. You really shouldn't have done it."

Lydia nodded, "I know. I just...Kristy deserves a life without all this supernatural bullshit."

"She's a banshee," Derek said from beside her, and Lydia had honestly forgotten he was there. "She's always going to be involved in this supernatural bullshit."

"You've got a point," she said to Derek. Then she looked at Melissa, "How long am I gonna be here?"

"They want you here at least a week, for observation and to make sure there's no long term damage to the baby," Melissa said, checking Lydia's IV. "You lost a lot of blood, so they had to give you more. If Scott hadn't found you when he did..." Melissa's voice trailed off. "Well, that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're here and you're safe." Melissa looked at Derek, "You might want to call Natalie and tell her that Lydia's awake." Looking at Lydia once more, Melissa said, "Your mom wanted to take time off work to make sure you were okay, but you were in that coma for three weeks, Lydia. She couldn't take that much time off, so Stiles has been sitting here with you and promised to update her when things changed."

"Where _is_ Stiles?" Lydia wondered aloud.

"I sent him to do a job," Derek said, deciding not to mention that he'd already told her that. "He hasn't left your side since you were admitted and he had a job to do. I told him I'd stay here with you in case you woke up."

Lydia yawned, "Okay."

Melissa took her vitals and told Lydia that everything looked okay. Not long after that, she left, saying that Lydia needed to get some rest. Derek took out a book that Lydia didn't even know he had and sat back in his chair, opening it.

"You need to sleep," Derek said. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I've been sleeping for the last three weeks," Lydia said.

"It's not the same and you know that. C'mon, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. Even though Aiden and Deucalion are dead, I promised Stiles that I wouldn't leave your side."

-x-

The next time Lydia woke up, Derek was gone, but Peter was there, looking out the window. Without even turning around, he said, "You stupid, stupid girl."

"Thanks," Lydia said sarcastically.

Peter turned around and looked at Lydia, "Do you realize what you did? You almost gave your mother a heart attack."

"I'm sorry for that," Lydia said, "but I felt like it was my only choice."

"Don't you trust the pack? Don't you trust Scott?"

Lydia said, "Yeah, I do, okay, but I didn't want anyone to die for me. I refuse to do that."

"So you'd rather die and let your daughter grow up without a mother?"

"I don't get why you're so made at me, Peter," Lydia said, "unless it's to get in good with my mom."

Peter rolled his eyes as he looked at Lydia, "I care about your mother dearly, Lydia, don't ever question that. What I am referring to, however, is that you almost left your child motherless. Why would you do that?"

"To protect her," Lydia bit out. "I know it's not anything you'd ever understand."

Peter sighed, "I know that you don't like me, Lydia, and I understand why. But I was half mad back then. I was crazy with the need to avenge my family, who, if you don't recall, burnt to death in a fire."

"You're not going to make me feel guilty, Peter," Lydia said. "I did what I felt I had to do for my daughter to live. I would make the same decision again."

"Even if it meant your death?"

Lydia nodded, "Yes. Kristy's life is worth way more than mine. A parent's job is to protect their children. I wanted to ensure that she'd grow up well, and she had Scott and the rest of the pack to watch over her."

Peter sighed. "Look, Lydia, I know you don't like me," he repeated, "but I care about your mother very deeply. I'm not dating her to get back at you, nor is it a trick of some kind. I'm not the manipulative bastard I was six years ago. Dying kind of changes your perspective on things."

Lydia sighed, "Scott seems to trust you."

Peter just nodded.

"I guess I can give you a chance. But I don't need you lecturing me about my choices, okay?"

Again, Peter just nodded.

"Hey, where's Derek?" Lydia asked.

"He went down to the cafeteria when I came up. He knew you'd be safe with me."

"That's almost ironic," Lydia said, mostly to herself. "I'm safe with the one person who tried to kill me."

"My intent that night was not to kill you, Lydia," Peter said. "If you recall, your banshee mannerisms didn't come out until after I attacked you. I knew you had a connection to the supernatural. You should be thanking me."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Yes, Peter. Thank you for attacking me and making me some kind of weirdo who senses death and hears voices. I really appreciate that."

"Derek's in the hallway," Peter said. He started towards the door, but then looked back at Lydia, "And you're wrong, by the way."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a child, once. She died in the fire."

Lydia was silent as Peter walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I want to put a couple of notes on here. First of all, I know nothing about the medical field. I myself have never even been in the hospital before so I don't know how things work. I had to use other resources to find out, so if I've messed anything up about her condition then I'm sorry. Also, I've never been pregnant and can't get pregnant, so I don't know what drugs, etc. you can take while pregnant, but I know there are a few. 
> 
> I also really like Peter, and part of my headcanon is that the fire drove him crazy. Yeah, I know it's probably different than the Peter we actually know, but I'm living in denial on that one. I kind of wanted to paint a different picture of him, if he were to give up his evil, manipulative ways and become a productive member of society.
> 
> That's the last update for this story for a little while. I have had this chapter in particular planned out since I began this story - hell, this is the very first chapter I wrote. I'm actually really pleased with it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and this is kinda short, but things have been pretty hectic for me lately. Hopefully this'll tide you guys over and I'll update again when I can. Until then, enjoy the chapter.

Lydia was going out of her freaking mind. She had read every single book that Allison had brought to her, and had even messed around on her tablet when Allison brought that, too, but spent most of her time looking out the window. She had done absolutely everything she had available to her - and she'd only been in the hospital for two days.

Since she woke up, Stiles spent a lot of time with Kristy. Lydia figured it was because he knew that she was safe, he wanted his attention to make sure that Kristy was okay. Stiles had told Lydia that Kristy wasn't getting very good sleep with her in the hospital, though - she woke up several times a night and John had been sent over to the apartment several times because of the screaming.

The pack had all had very different reactions to what Lydia had done. When Danny and Ethan came to visit her, Ethan had told her that even though she had confided in him about it and that's what saved her life, he wasn't happy with her. Danny told her that he was always going to love her like a sister because of how long they'd known each other, and the fact that out of everyone in the pack (except maybe Scott and Stiles), they had been friends with each other the longest.

Derek didn't say anything to her about it, but Lydia knew that he wasn't happy. And why would he be? Derek had lost almost his entire family and he knew what that felt like. While Derek did come to see Lydia every day, he didn't bring it up and Lydia didn't ask. And Isaac - well, Isaac really didn't say anything, apart from saying "You're welcome," when Lydia thanked him for saving her life.

Allison had told Lydia that even though she understood completely why she did what she did and probably would have done the same fucking thing if Melanie's life was in danger, it was a stupid thing to do. "Pack takes care of each other, Lydia," Allison had said, holding her friend's hand, "and you've known Scott a long time. Do you think that he wouldn't have made sure that both you _and_ Kristy were safe?"

Scott had told her that he didn't want to talk to her about what she had done - not yet. He wanted her to concentrate on getting better, and as soon as he was sure that she was fine, they were going to have a long talk about it. Lydia knew it would be more difficult for Scott, considering the fact that he was not just an alpha, but the fact that Lydia was dating his best friend.

 _If_ Stiles and Lydia were even still dating. She wasn't sure about that, to be honest. Since leaving the hospital that day to do the job he had to do, he came and saw Lydia all of three times. This was incredibly weird for Lydia - she had grown up knowing Stiles, it's true, but he usually approached things head on instead of ignoring them. To be completely honest, it really made her worry. Then, two days before she was going to be released from the hospital, however, Stiles showed up with a duffel bag full of stuff, looked at her, and told her they were going to have a talk.

"Where have you been?" she asked, trying her best not to sound hurt. "I haven't seen a whole lot of you lately."

"I've been taking care of Kristy," Stiles answered, but Lydia knew there was more to it than that. "And then Scott told me yesterday that you and I needed to have a talk, because I could give Derek a run for his money with the brooding I've been doing. So we're going to talk about this, Lyds."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked on impulse.

Stiles shook his head, "No, but we're going to have this out. Now," he said, sitting down in an armchair that was across from her bed, "Tell me why you did what you did."

She sighed, "Deucalion and I had a meeting a few weeks ago. He told me what he wanted - Kristy, in case that wasn't clear - and told me that it was either my life or hers. I could give her to the alpha pack and live, or I could not give her up and give my own life instead."

"And you believed him?! Stiles asked. "Think about it, Lydia. Deucalion and Aiden were the bad guys in this case - the villains. They were the villains and you thought to just take them at their word? What if, after you were dead and gone, Deucalion decided that he wanted Kristy anyway? Villains don't honor their agreements, Lyds. There was nothing stopping him from coming and getting Kristy if he decided to come and get her after you died."

Lydia sighed, "Look, I did what I felt was necessary. Kristy doesn't need me."

Stiles watched her for a long moment before saying, "Lydia, you're smarter than this! Why wouldn't Kristy need you?"

"Because she's got you guys. She's got you to raise her - and don't even look at me like that, Stiles, I know you think of her as your own - and she's got the pack to protect her. There's nothing I can do for her that you guys can't."

"How about just being her mother?" Stiles asked. "Lydia, my mom died when I was eight years old. I remember everything about her being sick, about wishing it was different, and then one day, she was just...she was just gone. I miss my mom like crazy, and I wish she was still here with me. No matter how old a person is, they still need their mother."

"That's different - " Lydia started, but Stiles interrupted her.

"It's no different than this, Lydia, I can promise you that. I would do anything just to give me five minutes with my mom again. And you were just going to take that away from her!"

"Stiles, it's not like I had a choice!" Lydia yelled, surprised at her volume. "I was doing what I needed to do for Kristy! She deserves to grow up and have a life just as much as anyone else, even if she is a banshee!"

"Lydia," Stiles said, sighing, "I love you. I've been in love with you for a long fucking time, alright? And I almost lost you. I thought I was going to lose you. Now, Ethan and I have had words since he knew about your idiotic plan, but you're smarter than this, Lyds, and you know it. Scott would've found a way. _I_ would've found a way. And what about the baby?"

Lydia sighed, "I didn't know about that then."

"Lydia - " Stiles started, but Lydia shook her head.

"You know what, Stiles? I hadn't even missed a period yet, so I had no idea I was pregnant. And yeah, maybe I should've done a test just to be sure, but we've only had sex three times and I'm on birth control. Well, I was. And I just didn't think about that possibility, okay?"

"You put our baby's life at risk, Lydia, and I'm having a hard time forgiving you for that."

Then there was silence. There was silence as Lydia started to cry. The tears started streaming down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them, so she put her head in her hands and started sobbing. She hadn't cried like this since the day Jackson had told her that he was becoming something better and needed to remove the dead weight in his life - with the dead weight being her. She didn't make a habit to cry, because why cry about something that you can't change? But here, right now, with Stiles obviously so angry at her for doing what she did, she felt hopeless. She _had_ fucked up, he was right, but she just didn't like to think that he was always going to stay this angry at her.

She sat there, her head in her hands for about two minutes before Stiles came over and sat down on the bed beside her. He went to grab a hold of her hand, but she yanked it away.

"Not now, Stiles," Lydia snapped. "I'm not some dumb bitch who needs approval, okay? You obviously think I'm a terrible person for what I did, but I didn't see any other fucking way. I wasn't going to let anyone die for me. Not Allison, not Scott, and especially not the person I'm in love with! I was doing it all for Kristy, and yeah, maybe I made a poor decision, but I would do anything to make sure that my daughter was safe, and I don't care what anybody else has to say about it!"

"Lydia," Stiles said softly, and Lydia lifted her head to look at him, "I don't mean it like that, okay? You should've trusted your pack to take care of this. I almost lost you, and I don't think that I could've lived without you. My heart practically stopped when my dad called and told me that you were here. I just need you to be safe."

Lydia nodded, "Okay, Stiles. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Stiles said, grabbing Lydia's hand. "It's going to be okay."

They sat there with one another for a few moments before Stiles said, "You know we're going to have to talk about the baby, right, Lyds?"

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Are you sticking around Beacon Hills?" Stiles said, asking the question that he'd been dying to ask for a while now. "I mean, now that the threat is gone, and the fact that you don't have to stay, are you gonna?"

"Yeah," Lydia answered. "I mean, I might continue to go to school - I was gonna transfer to Berkeley - but I wanna stay here with you guys, and I want to continue to date you, Stiles. I want to be with you."

Stiles nodded, "Okay. I want to be with you, too, Lydia."

"I really am sorry about this, Stiles," Lydia said. "I mean, I get why you guys are upset. It does make sense for you guys to be upset with me after what I did - I get that. I thought it was the only choice I had and I didn't want anybody to get killed because of me."

"You know, you and Scott are a lot alike," Stiles said after a moment of silence. "He would've done the same thing. He would've risked his life if he thought it would save someone else's. He's pretty self-sacrificing that way." Stiles watched her, "Of course, I wouldn't. I'm not as good of a guy as Scott is."

Lydia laughed, "Thanks, Stiles. I don't just mean it for now - I mean for everything that you've done for me in the past months. When Erica told me that you could help me, and that's why I even showed up on your doorstep that day, I thought she was crazy. But I get it, and I'm thankful for everything you've done for me."

Stiles leaned in to give Lydia a quick kiss before saying, "I would do it all over again, too, Lyds, if it was for you."

-x-

When Stiles walked into his dad's office at the station, John looked up at him, surprised. "I didn't figure to see you today," he said honestly, grabbing the bag of lunch that Stiles had brought him. "I mean, now that you and your girlfriend are speaking again."

When John opened the lunch bag, he cocked an eyebrow at Stiles, "You brought me a burger. Now, is this really a burger, or something else disguised as one?"

"Nope, it's a true, honest to God, red meat-worthy cheeseburger," Stiles said, and John pulled it out. Then he saw the fries.

"Curly fries, huh?" John asked. Stiles just sat down and watched his father. "I distinctly remember someone that kept telling me I'm not supposed to have fries, especially the curly ones." He watched his son for a good minute, not sure if Stiles was going to say whatever he went there to say, but when it was apparent that he wasn't, John said, "Out with it, Stiles."

Stiles gave John a surprised look, and he laughed, "Hey, I know a bribe when I see one. You've been trying to get me to lay off the red meat for years. You obviously want something."

"I need to ask you a question," Stiles said honestly. John just waited.

"I mean, I don't want to stir up any bad memories, because I think that you and Melissa are doing great together, and I don't want to, like, make you remember bad things, and be sad - "

"Stiles," John said patiently, "I've got real work to do, so you're going to need to tell me what you came here for, okay, son? I can honestly answer anything you ask me."

"What Lydia did was stupid," Stiles said, and John nodded as he took a bite of his burger. "What she did was extremely stupid, and she could've gotten herself killed. And I kind of said something yesterday that I really shouldn't have, and now I'm feeling really guilty about it."

"Where's the question?" John asked.

"It's just...I kinda told her that she put our baby's life in danger and I wasn't sure if I could ever forgive her for that. Now, I know it was an incredibly stupid thing to say - "

"It was insensitive, Stiles," John said. "You have to realize that Lydia did what she thought was right."

"How could that be right for anyone, let alone her?" Stiles asked. "Her solution was to die."

"I don't know if you can fully understand her motives without being a parent, Stiles," John said, eating a curly fry. He noted the look that Stiles was giving him, so he said, "Kid, you know I love you, and I now you are probably getting sick of hearing it, but it's the truth. I know I've felt that way at least a dozen times, and Melissa would definitely agree with me."

"But Lydia's pregnant!" Stiles exclaimed, probably a little too loudly. "She was going to save one kid by sacrificing another!"

"Stiles, you need to calm down," John said. "And think about it. I mean, really, truly think about it. You don't have a kid, but think about Lydia, or Scott, or Allison - hell, think of Melanie. Your niece, your goddaughter. If she was in danger, or hurt, would you sacrifice yourself for her?"

"You know I would."

"I do," John answered. "I know you love her like she's your own. So if someone was coming after Melanie, and you found out the way that you could save her was dying in her place, would you do it?"

"Dad, that's not even fair - " Stiles started, but stopped when he saw his dad shake his head.

"That's the point, Stiles, it's _not_ fair. Deucalion and his pack of alphas have been around since before Derek was even born, okay? He knew what he was doing. And Lydia figured that your pack couldn't defeat him. She didn't want anybody to die for her. She has spent the last year of Kristy's life taking care of her, making sure she's taken care of and provided for, right? Isn't that what Erica told you in those super-secret Skype sessions the two of you had every week?"

"Yeah, but - " Stiles stopped mid-sentence. "Hang on, Dad, if they were so super-secret, then how do you know about them?"

"It's in my job description to know the things that people try to hide, Stiles, don't change the subject. All Lydia's done, and all she's wanted to do since she brought that child into her life is take care of her. When Lydia Martin does something, she goes all in, correct? She doesn't do anything half-assed."

"Yeah," Stiles mumbled.

"So she's going to want to take care of herself. But when you're a parent, Stiles, your child's life trumps you. Every. Single. Time."

"No exceptions?" Stiles asked weakly.

John just shook his head, "No exceptions."


	13. Chapter 13

When Lydia got out of the hospital two days later, Stiles took her directly back to the apartment. She figured that he'd be a little more _protective_ of her since finding out about the pregnancy, and boy, was she ever right.

"Jesus, Stiles," Lydia said exasperatedly as he helped her up the stairs, "You're starting to act like I'm in my last month. I'm only seven weeks and I _need_ to do certain things by myself, you know."

Stiles looked at her, "Sorry, Lyds, but I need to make sure you're okay. Just let me do this, okay? I don't want todo the macho bullshit thing and say that you're carrying _my_ child, but Lyds...you're carrying my child."

Lydia rolled her eyes, but Stiles said, "You didn't have this the first time around, and it's my first kid, so you had to have known I was gonna be like this."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I kinda did."

When they made it to his apartment, the whole pack was sitting in the living room with...was that Boyd and Erica?

Erica jumped up when she saw Lydia and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay," she mumbled into her hair. It made Lydia laugh.

"I should slap you, Martin," Erica said after they broke apart. Even Boyd - big, serious, stoic Boyd - gave Lydia a hug and she thought that was a little odd, but didn't say anything. "You scared me half to death! Hell, you scared everyone here half to death! When Stiles called me, I was almost sure that they killed you!"

"Well, I'm grateful that you aren't slapping me," is what Lydia went with. Erica rolled her eyes as Melanie and Kristy came out. Lydia picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"The _only_ reason I'm not slapping you is because you're pregnant, and if I do, I have a feeling I'd be murdered," Erica said. Lydia laughed nervously, putting Kristy back down on the floor. 

"Aunt Lyds," Melanie said, "Are you okay? Mama said that you were hurt."

Lydia glanced over at Allison before saying, "I'm fine, Sweetheart. Really."

Melanie nodded and before long, she was dragging Kristy back, probably going to her room where they were going to play. Scott cleared his throat.

"Come on over here, Lydia. We need to have a talk."

"Was it necessary to have everyone here?" she asked. "I mean, even Peter's here." She motioned over to the armchair in the corner, where it looked like he was lurking.

"We need to talk, and this _is_ a pack thing," Scott said, like it was obviously the answer. Stiles helped her over to the couch and she sat down in-between Derek and Ethan. Scott sighed and said, "Now that we're all here, I want you to explain to all of us at once why you did what you did. You've probably explained it over a hundred times to certain individuals, but I still have no idea why you did what you did, and I think I'm owed at least an explanation."

Lydia nodded. "You guys have been so good to us," she started, looking around at the entire pack. "The only reason I came back to Beacon Hills when I knew I was in trouble was because of Erica. I hadn't even thought of coming back before that because I had been away for so long, without any word to anyone except for Allison. I figured Allison would have told you guys updates and everything, so I knew you guys hadn't forgotten about me, but I was nervous about coming back at all. When Erica suggested it, I almost didn't come, but I was desperate and needed some help." She took a deep breath, watching Scott nervously, "I got a text message a couple of months ago. It was from Deucalion, telling me to meet him in the preserve _alone_. I knew that if any of you knew I was going to meet him, you wouldn't have allowed it, and I also knew that if I had told you I wanted to meet him and even take someone with me, you guys would have been on high alert."

"That's because it's a pretty huge deal," Allison said quietly. Scott nodded.

"Yeah, I know that _now_ ," Lydia said. "All I was thinking at the time was that I needed to protect Kristy. C'mon, Scott, Allison," she said, looking at them individually, "if Mel's life was in danger, you'd do anything to protect her, right? Even die for her, if you had to?"

"I'm not upset that you were willing to die to protect your daughter," Scott said, and that surprised Lydia.

"Really?" she asked. "I was sure that was the reason."

"Lydia," Derek said, speaking up, "We're not angry that you were willing to die for Kristy. We were angry that you didn't tell anyone about it."

"I refused to let anyone die to protect me and Kristy. I mean, we've had some close calls, right? And what if someone _had_ died trying to protect my daughter? I don't think I could've lived with that. I just...I needed to do this."

Scott watched her silently for a few minutes. Lydia felt somewhat like he was trying to figure out what to say to her. He finally said, "I just wish you would've trusted us."

"But I do trust you!" Lydia exclaimed. "Look, with everything I went through with Aiden," she started, shooting a sympathetic look to Ethan, hoping that he wouldn't hate her forever, "I mean, Aiden wasn't that great of a guy. And over the years, he became worse, you know? And I just...as I've already told Stiles, I just don't really trust werewolves anymore. You guys have so much power, and I know control is really fucking hard for you guys sometimes, and what if you just snapped? You could tear my throat out without even thinking about it. It wouldn't be that hard at all."

Everybody's eyes went to Peter, and he shrugged, "What? It was a necessary evil at the time."

Scott rolled his eyes at Peter like it was a normal thing, and who was Lydia kidding? It probably was. Then he said, "Lydia, we're not going to hurt you."

"Look, I know you're a good guy, Scott," Lydia said. "And I know that Stiles is the one who taught you control. You've never lost control around me, but it doesn't mean that you couldn't, alright? Like, any of you can lose control and not find it again. It's probably really fucking easy, you know? I can't take that chance. Aiden showed me a few things, and I..." her voice trailed off. She looked over at Ethan, "Ethan, I'm so fucking sorry. It doesn't matter what he did to me, and it doesn't even really matter what kind of person he really was, he was still your brother. He was your family, your brother, and I made you kill him for me."

Tears started to fall from her eyes and she started crying. This was one of the things that she hated about pregnancy; she was just so goddamn emotional. He reached over and held her for a long minute, rubbing her back. After a few minutes, she sniffled, cleared her throat and said, "Sorry about that."

"I want you to understand something, Lydia," Ethan said when they broke apart. Lydia watched him intently as he said, "You didn't _make_ me do anything. Nobody _makes_ me do anything I don't want to do, okay? When we got there, you were bleeding out on the ground and I kinda lost it. Because even though Aiden did terrible things to you, I've always respected you. For a while, when we were with the alpha pack, I know Aiden felt a connection to you. I've always been the more compassionate of the two of us, but I guess without me, he seemed to go off of the deep end. But I didn't kill my brother because you made me, okay? I've just gotten to know you, and my niece, and I just...I would've never been able to live with myself if something happened to Kristy's only capable parent. After you told the pack about how sadistic Aiden had gotten, I thought a lot about it, and I realized that the brother I loved, the brother I _knew_ , no longer existed. I made peace with it, so when I had to go up against him for you, it was not a hard decision. And I would do it again."

Lydia just nodded.

"I know that you're going to have trust issues after everything you've gone through," Scott said after a few moments of silence. "I get that, I really do. But if you would have died, I don't think any of us would have been able to forget it. You know Stiles had a hard time forgiving you."

Lydia looked down at the floor and was silent. Stiles, however, said, "Lyds and I have already had words about it, and it's all good."

Scott nodded. Then he looked at Lydia, "We're not going to hurt you, okay? It might be hard for you to believe us right now, but I promise, we're the good guys."

-x-

Erica and Boyd had decided to stay a while, so Stiles let them stay in the spare room that Kristy's crib was in. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked Lydia, almost as an afterthought.

"What, she's my daughter so you thought you'd get my approval?" Lydia said. Stiles looked worried, so Lydia laughed, "I'm just messing with you, Stiles. I don't care. It's good to see them again."

That night, John and Melissa volunteered to watch Kristy so Stiles and Lydia could go out to dinner with Erica and Boyd. They went to a pretty fancy Italian place that was just outside of Beacon Hills, and as they sat there, Lydia kept looking at Erica.

"You okay?" Erica asked gently. It was way too gentle for Erica, but Lydia didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's really good to see you guys."

Erica nodded, "Yeah, we missed you."

Stiles cleared his throat before saying, "Erica and Boyd were telling me the other day that they're thinking about moving back."

Lydia's face just lit up, "Really? I mean, truly?"

Erica nodded, "Yeah. Now that we know that Deucalion is dead, I don't think we have much to fear."

"There's always Ethan," Boyd said, getting a look from Stiles and Lydia. "What? He was one of the ones who kidnapped us, let's be honest here. But he seems to be...better."

"He is," Lydia said, immediately jumping to Ethan's defense. Stiles looked at her like she had grown another head. She just watched him for a moment before saying, "What?"

"When you first got here, you avoided him like the plague," Stiles said. "What's changed?"

"Well, for starters, he killed his fucking brother for me," Lydia said, with a little more bite than was necessary. "He saved my life, Stiles. What more do you want from him?"

Stiles was just silent.

"You trust him?" Erica asked after a few moments of silence. She just watched Lydia.

"I don't know if I'd call it _trust_ ," Lydia said slowly. "I just...he really loves Kristy. You should see him around her. And he wanted to get to know me, and he was worried about me enough to tell the pack and to stalk Stiles' apartment for what had to be hours. I feel like he cares. Besides, I know you probably don't know this because you never spent any amount of time around the twins, but Ethan's always been more compassionate than Aiden ever was. Even back when they first showed up in town, Aiden was supposed to be keeping an eye on me, and Ethan was supposed to be keeping an eye on Danny, and Ethan's heart of gold kinda shown through. Danny trusts him, and I know he's not _all_ bad."

"I don't know, Lyds," Erica said after a few moments. "I mean, I get that he saved your life. I understand why you could feel a little... _obligated_ to him."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "It's not obligation I feel towards him," she said. "I just feel like I owe him one, you know? You should really try to get to know him before you make any rash decisions, though. He and Aiden are as different as night and day."

Erica just shrugged and they went about their dinner. They ate and chatted, and Lydia realized how much she had truly missed them. She and Erica had spent a lot of time together back in Boston, and Lydia figured that if Erica and Boyd moved back to Beacon Hills, things were definitely going in the right direction.

After picking up Kristy, Lydia and Stiles were pretty much silent on the ride home. It was late, and Kristy was asleep in the back seat, but Lydia kept stealing glances at Stiles every few minutes. She knew that he still wasn't very happy with her, and she figured she'd have to find a way to make it up to him eventually but part of her wondered if she was good enough. Stiles was a good man and he deserved the best of everything. Lydia was just sorry that she hadn't realized that years ago. If she had, she wouldn't have been in this predicament to begin with. But then again, if she had, she wouldn't have Kristy right now, and she was thankful for that little girl every day that she woke up.

Lydia put Kristy to bed when they got back to Stiles' apartment, and she and Stiles stayed up for a little while to have some tea. Even when she was in the hospital, Lydia kept having nightmares, but tea before bed sometimes helped calm her nerves. Maybe it was going to help and maybe it wasn't - there really was _no_ telling either way, but Lydia figured she'd give it a try. As Lydia and Stiles sipped at their tea, Lydia cleared her throat, "So I'm thinking about trying to find my own apartment. A place of my own, you know? I'm putting my place in Boston up for sale and I think I should make a place for me and Kristy."

"Wait," Stiles said, and Lydia was sure that Stiles was going to object to her finding her own space. She was surprised when he said, "That apartment in Boston - you _bought_ that?"

Lydia nodded, "Yeah. Before my dad died, he put aside money for me. So I used that. My mom had no problem with me buying that place; she always worried about me being safe. And then, when Kristy came along, Mom wanted me to continue to be safe, and that place was pretty secure. It had a doorman and security cameras and everything. I know it was always on her mind."

Stiles nodded, but then said, "So why do you need your own apartment? I mean, you can just live here with me. I don't mind."

"I know, Stiles," Lydia said, taking another drink of her tea. "I know all of that. But I need to do a few things. I need to look into college courses. I need to find a job. I need to make sure that I can provide for myself, for Kristy, _and_ for the new baby. I can't do that if I'm homeless and jobless."

"You know you're always gonna have me and the pack," Stiles said. "All together, the pack really does have more money than we know what to do with."

"Then do something else with it. I can survive on my own, Stiles. I did in Boston. I worked at a campus coffee shop during the week and I worked in the same gym as Erica on the weekends."

"Doing what?"

"I assisted a self-defense class. It wasn't great pay, but I could put Kristy in the daycare there for free while I was working and I got to work with Erica. I need to do something to keep myself afloat."

"I've got money," Stiles offered. When he noticed the look Lydia was giving him, he said, "What? That's my kid inside of you. I want to help you any way that I can."

Lydia sighed and nodded, "Okay. We'll talk about this in the morning, okay? I need some sleep."

Stiles nodded. Lydia stood, offering her hand to Stiles. He took it and they went to bed together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while. I'm trying really hard to keep with this story, but I keep taking on more projects than I seem to be able to handle. I know pretty much where the story is going, though, so I should be updating again soon.

"I think it's a really bad idea."

Scott and Allison were over at Stiles' apartment, along with Boyd and Erica, and they were watching the two of them. Their gaze kept going from Lydia to Stiles and then back again.

"Boyd and Erica need help moving. They've been here a month and they need someone to help them bring their stuff here. I don't understand why you don't want me to go. I can pack up my old apartment at the same time so I can finally get on with getting that on the market."

Erica was watching Stiles intently, "She's got a point, Stiles."

Stiles shook his head, "I don't care, Erica. I think it's a bad idea. Especially since - " he was cut off as Lydia leapt up from where she had been sitting on the couch and ran into the bathroom. Her stomach expelled all of its contents like she had personally offended it. After she was sure she had finished, she brushed her teeth, trying to get the disgusting taste out of her mouth, and went back out into the living room. She sat down on the couch by Erica, who started rubbing her back.

"That's one of the reasons I think it's a bad idea," Stiles said. "You're pregnant. It's a bad fucking idea."

"Stiles," Lydia said, "I'm not backing down. It's something that's gotta be done."

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face, "I don't like it. Why doesn't Derek or Danny go with them? Hell, I'd even go. I just...I don't want you traveling across the country feeling the way you are. Your symptoms are pretty bad."

Not that Lydia would ever tell Stiles this, but she understood what he meant. Her symptoms right now were double what they had been when she was pregnant with Kristy. They were almost twice as worse this time around. She had a really difficult time with fatigue, and barely had any energy to do _anything_. The morning sickness was twice as bad, too. All around, she was having a more difficult pregnancy this time.

She was almost a little flattered that Stiles was being so protective of her. She knew that he had been right when he brought her home from the hospital; she was pregnant with _his_ child, so he had every right to worry. And she hadn't gotten any of this when she was pregnant with Kristy; Aiden had never been around for the pregnancy. And sure, she had gotten help from Erica and Boyd, but with this baby, the father actually _wanted_ to help. She shouldn't have expected anything else from Stiles; he was always such a go-to guy. She had really lucked out with him.

And even though Lydia knew she was lucky, right now she was more agitated than anything. She wanted Stiles to back off just a little. She knew that she needed this - even though Lydia could take care of herself, sometimes she had a hard time remembering to take care of her. She was used to taking care of everybody else that sometimes she needed a reminder. She knew that was what Stiles was trying to do right now.

"I know my symptoms are bad," Lydia said. "They're worse than they were when I was pregnant with Kristy, it's true. But Stiles, I can't sit here and do nothing. It'll make me feel worthless, like I'm not good enough. And Stiles, I need to be good enough."

Stiles' gaze softened. Lydia figured that she was finally getting through to him. After a few moments of silence, Allison said, "Stiles, she has a point. Just because she's pregnant does not mean that she can't do what she did before. She's just gotta be...careful."

"Can you do that, Lydia?" Stiles asked. "Can you be careful?"

Lydia rolled her eyes as she scoffed, "Of course I can. I want to make sure that this baby is healthy. Besides, before I go anywhere, Deaton's going to do an ultrasound."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Stiles asked.

"Look, Stiles, I love you," Lydia said, "but you're wound way too tightly right now. I get that I need to relax a lot of the time, and I do, but I need to do things for myself, too. Going from being completely independent to being dependent on someone else is a little difficult, you know."

"I'd still like to go with you," Stiles said. "When are you going?"

Lydia licked her lips nervously and then mumbled, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Stiles asked. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yeah," Lydia answered.

"When?" Stiles asked.

"Tomorrow."

Finally deciding that he was sick of hearing them argue, Scott said, "Stiles, Lydia has a point. You can't make her stop doing everything just because she's pregnant. I remember when Allison was pregnant with Mel. Ally and Lydia are a lot alike; they are both pretty independent. So you need to ease up a little and let her do this. She, Erica and Boyd are friends, remember. She wants to help them and pack her stuff in Boston. So let her do it."

"Scott -" Stiles started, but Scott just shook his head.

"Stiles, why don't you go with them? If any calls come in, I'll take them, and you know that Derek and Danny will take care of anything that they need to. Take a couple of weeks and just do this, okay?"

Stiles sighed and nodded, "Okay. Is that okay with you two?" he asked, looking at Boyd and Erica.

Boyd just nodded and Erica said, "Yeah. It's cool with me."

-x-

"Good afternoon Ms. Martin, Mr. Stilinski," Deaton greeted them as they walked through the back door. Even though it was a Sunday and the clinic was closed, Lydia had gone through the back door so that she wouldn't attract attention. Lydia walked through the door first, followed by Stiles, who was carrying Kristy. When Deaton had told Lydia that he would give her an ultrasound to make sure everything was going the way it was supposed to, he had asked her to bring her daughter.

"It's not that I want to treat her like a science experiment," Deaton had said, "but I've never actually examined a half and half before. I'd like to just check her over and make sure that she's in good health." It didn't even strike Lydia as odd - and that should've been a warning sign for her. But before she had moved to Boston, Deaton had built up a pretty good reputation within the McCall pack, helping them whenever they needed it, so there was a _little_ trust, even though neither Derek nor Peter felt like they could trust Deaton completely.

As Deaton ran the wand over the cool gel on Lydia's stomach, she looked over at Stiles. He looked like he was going to pass out. Lydia reached her hand out and Stiles came forward a little bit and took it. "Don't be so nervous," she said. "This is all really natural."

"She's right, Mr. Stilinski," Deaton said, flipping a switch, and a heartbeat filled the room.

"That's my baby's heartbeat?" Stiles asked, and he looked like a proud father already. It warmed Lydia's heart.

"The babies are doing fine, Ms. Martin," Deaton said. That one sentence made Stiles freeze up.

"Babie _s_? As in more than one, the plural form of baby?" he asked.

Deaton nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, I thought you guys knew already. There're two. You're having twins, congratulations."

A goofy grin covered Stiles' face, and Lydia felt really happy to have him here with her to share it with.

After she was all cleaned up, Deaton gave Kristy a once over. "She's in excellent health," he said. "You're doing a really good job taking care of her."

"I'm mostly just winging it," Lydia answered truthfully. "I mean, the pack medic I was seeing in Boston helped a lot, gave me books to read and kept an eye on her."

"Was it Rosenkrantz?" Deaton asked. "Is she still the emissary over there?"

Lydia nodded, "Yeah. Andrea Rosenkrantz. You know her?"

Deaton nodded, "We used to be good friends. I haven't seen her in a long time, though, but is an excellent emissary."

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, I thought so. Kristy adored her."

As Stiles picked Kristy up, he looked at Deaton, "Is Lydia safe to travel?"

Deaton nodded, "She's taking excellent care of her heath, Mr. Stilinski. How are the symptoms right now?"

Lydia shrugged, "Bearable."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "They're pretty bad."

"Not really," Lydia answered. "I mean, the nausea and fatigue are a lot worse than when I was pregnant with Kristy, but I'm guessing that's because it's more than one baby."

Deaton nodded, "Yeah, that's usually the case. Just take care of yourself. But I'd say you're okay to go back to Boston and pack up and help Ms. Reyes and Mr. Boyd. And if you see Andrea there, would you give her my regards?"

Lydia nodded, "I can definitely do that."

-x-

Allison and Scott agreed to take care of Kristy while Stiles and Lydia were in Boston. And when Allison told Melanie - well, it seemed like the little girl was almost going to pass out from excitement.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Allison was asking Lydia as Lydia was packing some stuff up. "I mean, do you know?"

"Eri and Boyd aren't going to be that hard to pack up. Yeah, they lived there for a long time, but they didn't really accumulate as much stuff as Kristy and I did. I still need to figure out what I'm going to do with all that furniture I just replaced once I moved back to Beacon Hills."

"Well, we've been in talks with Melissa to buy her house," Allison started. "It's an easy payment plan and everything, and considering she's Scott's mom, everything looks good. She even offered to just give us the house, but Scott doesn't want to do that. It's his childhood home, sure, but he has this thing about earning his own way. So if we end up doing that, go ahead and we'll store it for you. I mean, you've got the little ones on the way, so you're going to need it."

Lydia made a face, "Yeah, and that's something else I haven't brought up with Stiles. It's twins, Ally. We're going to need a place to live. We can't live in his two bedroom apartment forever, not with _two_ extra babies on the way. That's something that's just not going to fly."

"You might not have to worry about that for long," Allison said. Lydia looked at her, confused.

Allison's eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth, "Uh...has Peter not talked to you about your mom and him?"

"What about them?" Lydia asked, suddenly on high alert. "Did something happen?"

"Not exactly," Allison said. "Look, I'm not the person that you should be talking to about this. It's really none of my business."

"Then how do you know about it?" Lydia demanded.

"Because Peter accepted Scott as his alpha," Allison said. "Scott pretty much knows everything that's happening in his pack all the time. And Peter's talked to him about things. It's really none of my business. It's something that you need to take up with either Natalie or Peter."

And that's how Lydia found herself pounding on Peter's apartment door at nine at night. Ever since Deucalion and Aiden had been eliminated everyone (but Stiles, because let's be honest here) had eased up _a lot_. They pretty much let her come and go as she wanted. Whenever Stiles started to raise a fuss about it, Lydia always told him that was the way it was, and she had a lot of people on her side to back her up.

"Lydia," Peter said, opening up his apartment door. "Can I help you?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Can I come in?"

Peter shrugged, stepping aside to let her in. She walked in and stopped, glaring at him.

"How may I help you?" Peter asked calmly.

"Look Peter, I don't like you and you don't like me, so don't do this pretending shit. It doesn't become you."

Peter just watched her, unfazed.

"What are your intentions with my mother?" Lydia asked. Now, that seemed to surprise him.

"What, are you her father?" Peter asked sarcastically. "Seriously, Lydia? _Intentions_?"

"Firstly, my grandfather's been dead for years, but I _know_ he wouldn't approve of you. I still wonder if my mom knows everything about you, because part of me thinks that she wouldn't be with you if she knew that stuff. And secondly, my mother needs someone to look out for her. Now that I'm going to be living in Beacon Hills, I'm going to do just that. I don't trust you, Peter, and I'm willing to stand aside and let you be with my mother because she seems to really like you and you haven't done anything to hurt her - yet. But I swear to God, Peter Hale, you do anything to fuck her over - and I mean _anything_ \- and I'm going to put you back into the ground. I can be very creative."

"I love your mother, Lydia," Peter said, and there was a look on his face that made Lydia think that this was the most honest she had seen Peter Hale - ever. "I want a life with her. Is that so hard to believe?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Yes, it is. My mother is a wonderful person, and she's very loving. She deserves someone who's going to be good to her, and Peter, you haven't really shown me any proof that you aren't going to do something to fuck her over. I don't trust you."

"You've said that already."

"And I meant every goddamn word," Lydia said. "What's your angle here? What do you get out of this?"

"I'm not going to try and keep repeating myself, Lydia. I love your mother. She loves me. I asked her to move in with me."

Lydia's eyes widened, "And she said...?"

"She said she had to think about it. I'm giving her time to think it over."

"So why hasn't she told me this?"

Peter sighed, "I don't know, Lydia. Whatever you and your mother talk about, it's none of my business. But it's not like we're not together that much as it is. I stay over at her house quite a bit, and she's over here a lot, too. We go out to dinner and to the movies, and I honestly enjoy her company. You need to trust me a little more."

"Trust _you_?" Lydia scoffed. "There's no fucking way, Peter. You left me bleeding out on the lacrosse field."

"And I apologized for that."

"Actually, no you didn't. You _explained_ to me why you did it, but no apologies were ever made."

"Fine." Peter's blue eyes watched Lydia's green ones intently - so intently, in fact, that Lydia felt a little hesitant about being here in the first place. "Lydia, I'm sorry I bit you and attacked you on the lacrosse field. I'm sorry I pulled Stiles into this whole mess when all he did was want to protect you. But I was half crazy - I needed to avenge my family. I was not going to let those psychos get away with murdering my entire family and put me in a coma for six fucking years."

Lydia sighed heavily.

"Look, I know how much your mother means to you, Lydia," Peter said, still watching Lydia intently. "And I get that. I also know that your hormones and emotions are pretty high right now, considering the pregnancy. If you don't calm down a little, though, you're going to force yourself into an early labor, and nobody wants that."

That just made Lydia furious, "Don't you fucking dare, Peter Hale. I know you don't care about me. And I'm waiting for the day that you fuck my mother over. You must want something. That's the only explanation I can come up with. So what do you fucking want?"

"I don't want anything!" Peter exclaimed, half-growling, and thoroughly surprising Lydia at the sheer volume of his voice. "I love your mother, Lydia. How many times do I have to explain that to you?"

Lydia sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, surprising even herself. "I just...when I left for Boston, you were different. Everything was different. I just...I keep expecting and waiting for you to double cross us."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Lydia," Peter said, after careful consideration of his words. "Scott may be young, but he's a true alpha. He's an excellent alpha, and, even though Stiles is the one who mostly tells him what to do, he seems to know what he's doing. And yeah, I'd like to be an alpha again. Beacon Hills is Hale pack's land. It's where Talia protected, and before her, it was our parents, and so on. But I'm not like I was - I don't _deserve_ to be an alpha. I'd like to keep it in the family, so to speak, but Scott has shown time and time again that he deserves to be an alpha. But I'm not going to double cross you. And I know that if I do, you will be first in line to put me back in the ground. So I'll tell you what. If I do anything to double cross you, you're more than welcome to do whatever you want to do to put me back in the ground, because I'll deserve it."

Lydia stood there for a moment, completely dumbfounded. Peter was thinking about making a joke about her being so silent, but then decided against it.

"Fine," Lydia said after a few moments of silence. "I'll take it. But anything at all, Peter. I mean it."

Nodding, Peter watched her, "From you, Lydia, I wouldn't expect anything less."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that updates for this story aren't coming as fast as I'd like them, but I think I've kinda got a little writer's block at the moment. I'll update what I can when I can, and thanks for being so patient with me.

Packing up and helping Boyd and Erica move was the easy part in all of this. After they were headed back to Beacon Hills, Stiles and Lydia stayed so Lydia could pack up her apartment.

Stiles took his time looking around, seeing pictures of both Lydia and Kristy together, and there was even the picture of her ultrasound. Stiles laughed, "Hey, Lyds?"

"Hmm?" Lydia asked, taping a box shut. She looked up at him.

"Is this Kristy's ultrasound?"

Lydia nodded, "Yeah. It's the very first picture I had of my baby, so I framed it. Everybody seemed to think it was stupid at the time, but Erica got it."

Stiles just shrugged.

They spent that entire day packing up everything, and by the time they were finished with what they could accomplish that day, Lydia was tired. But her libido seemed to be in overdrive.

She expected it, of course. It was like this when she was pregnant with Kristy, too. But this time, everything was just a little more worse.

So when Stiles was relaxing on the couch later that night, Lydia came over and straddled his waist. He looked surprised for a fraction of a second before settling his hands on her hips.

"Everything okay?" he asked her.

"You have no idea what this pregnancy is doing to my libido," Lydia said. "Now shut up and kiss me."

The demand was just so _Lydia_ that it made Stiles laugh. But he wasted no time cupping her cheek and leaning in for a kiss. Once their lips touched, Lydia felt fireworks. Was that the way it had always felt? It was an amazing feeling. She tilted her head just a little so Stiles could deepen the kiss. As Lydia threw her arms around Stiles' neck, she ground her hips down onto the length she could feel start to harden through his jeans.

They kissed for a little while longer, Stiles letting out little moans, and finally he broke the kiss. "Is your bed still here?"

Lydia grinned and nodded, "Yeah. Come on, this way." She took him by the hand and they tumbled up the stairs and into her bedroom together. Once they got there, she pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"God, I love kissing you," Lydia said. "You taste so good, Stiles." They rolled around on the bed, making out a little bit more, when Stiles sat up, stripping his shirt off of his body. He looked at Lydia questioningly, and she raised her arms so he could strip her dress off of her.

They got rid of the rest of their clothes rather quickly and then tumbled back into bed together. Once they got situated with Lydia on her back, Stiles kissed down her body, starting with a quick kiss on her lips, and looked up every once in a while, into her eyes. He trailed his kisses further and further south, and Lydia groaned, "God, Stiles, I need you to be inside me. Please."

"Good things come to those who wait, Lyds," Stiles said. It made Lydia laugh.

"Please," she said. "You're no more patient than I am."

"Hush, you," Stiles said. "Just lay back and let me enjoy this." He continued kissing his way south until he reached her stomach. He took his time kissing every part of her, swirling his tongue around her belly button and inside it, and it made Lydia jump.

"You okay?" he asked.

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, sorry. Tickled."

Stiles nodded and continued his journey south. When he reached her outer lips, he just inhaled her scent. "God, Lyds," he said, flicking her clit with his finger, "You smell so fucking good."

The whole thing seemed a little more animalistic than she Stiles was, so she said to him, "Are you a wolf, Stiles? That just...it's something I don't see a human doing."

"I run with a pack of wolves," Stiles said. "I've picked up some of their habits."

Lydia nodded as Stiles, without warning, attacked Lydia's clit with his tongue and teeth. Lydia had always known that Stiles would be good with his mouth - everyone who knew him knew about his oral fixation - but this was just phenomenal. She couldn't escape the moans and the nonsense words from just tumbling out of her mouth and she knew that he was going to be smug about it. As he ate her out, she groaned, "God, Stiles, so fucking good." He smirked.

She was approaching the edge quite quickly, and Stiles seemed to know, because that's when he inserted two fingers into her heat. He crooked his fingers a little bit, reaching her g-spot, and she groaned at that. As he attacked her clit with his mouth and moved his fingers, Lydia couldn't hang on anymore. It was like Stiles knew that she was trying to hold off, though, because he raised his head and said, "C'mon, Lyds, I want you to come for me. I wanna taste it."

That seemed to be all the encouragement that Lydia needed, because once Stiles took her clit into his mouth and just sucked on it, she fell apart. He withdrew his fingers, licking her juices off of them, and sat up to look at her.

"Fucking Christ, Lyds, you're always so beautiful," Stiles said, "especially when you come."

Lydia was sure that she blushed at that. Stiles climbed back up her body and kissed her deep and slow. As their tongues intertwined, Lydia found herself thankful that it was Stiles she fell in love with.

Lydia broke the kiss, turning over so she was on her hands and knees. Stiles looked confused at first, but Lydia said, "C'mon, Stiles, I want you to fuck me hard and fast and deep. I fucking need it."

The need in her voice made Stiles groan. He was already on edge, and he knew that he wasn't going to last long once he was inside her. But it was what she wanted, so Stiles said, "Have I ever left you wanting, Lyds?"

Lydia giggled and Stiles entered her slowly, in one thrust. Once he was all the way in, he paused for a second, but Lydia wasn't having that. She started fucking herself on his cock. "C'mon, Stiles," she said, groaning. "I fucking need you to fuck me, okay?"

Stiles' throat went really dry for a second before he nodded and said, "Yeah, Lyds, okay."

He grabbed her hips roughly and started to thrust into her. Lydia moaned at the feeling of him filling her so full - it was a great feeling. She started moving in time to his thrusts, and she was getting close. The familiar feeling started low in her stomach and she knew it wouldn't be long. She moaned and said, "Stiles, I'm so fucking close, keep fucking me, I'm almost there."

"That's it," Stiles said, tightening the grip he had on her hips. "I want you to come for me, Lyds. C'mon, fucking come for me."

His talking threw Lydia over the edge and Stiles couldn't believe the way she tightened around him. He hadn't wanted to come yet, he had wanted to last, but he just couldn't. He thrust into her a few more times before gripping her hips and coming inside of her.

Afterwards, Lydia sighed as Stiles slipped out of her. She lay down on the bed, throwing a quilt over her, and told Stiles, "C'mon. I need a fucking nap and I want you to lay with me."

"Sure," Stiles answered. "I could use a nap."

As they lay together, Stiles moved her hair out of his way and kissed her shoulder. He paused for a second, seeing the ink on her left shoulder for the first time.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," Stiles said. He leaned up on one elbow to examine it. "How did I not know that?"

"My hair covers it a lot," Lydia said. "I got it when Kristy was born."

The tattoo was a basic black outline of a tiny footprint, and had the words _Kristiana Elizabeth Martin_ on it, followed by the _August 22nd_ date underneath it. Stiles paused for a moment, "Is that her real footprint?"

Lydia nodded, covering her mouth as she let out a yawn, "Yeah. Boyd was friends with the artist who did it. It's something I wanted done because Kristy is my everything. It's been that way ever since I found out I was pregnant with her."

Stiles lay back down beside her, an arm around Lydia's waist, and together, they slipped into sleep.

-x-

All in all, it didn't take Lydia as long as she thought it was going to. Within that week, they were headed back to Beacon Hills. Lydia had decided to drive, since Stiles had driven practically the entire way to Boston, and on the way back, they talked.

"What are you gonna do with all this extra stuff, Lyds?" Stiles asked, fiddling with the radio. They had taken Lydia's car because she was worried that his Jeep wouldn't make the trip - even though Stiles was pretty adamant that it would.

Lydia shrugged, "I'm thinking of selling at least some of it, or giving it away, or something. But Stiles, we need to talk."

Stiles looked worried, and then said, "Nothing good has ever come from the beginning phrase of 'we need to talk'."

"It's nothing bad," Lydia said. "No, I'm not breaking up with you. It's just something that's been on my mind."

Stiles just nodded.

"So now that we know it's twins - which surprised the hell outta me, let me tell you - we're gonna need a bigger place to live. That is, unless you want me to get my own space. I'd gladly get my own place if you want space from me, and I'm not gonna be offended," Lydia said. She realized that she was starting to ramble - what the _fuck_ was wrong with her? - so she tried to stop herself before it got too bad.

"I want you to live with me," Stiles said. "I mean, considering we're expecting two babies together, I figured it'd only make sense. Besides, I love both you and Kristy, and I can't imagine not seeing you two every day."

Lydia nodded, "Sure. Then we're gonna have to get a bigger place. Your two bedroom apartment isn't going to work for three kids."

Stiles nodded, "So, what are you thinking?"

"Well, I'm going to finish my school online I think," Lydia said. "There are a lot of colleges that offer really great online classes. And I'd really like to get a house together. I think that'd be ideal."

"You wanna buy a house with me?" Stiles said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," Lydia said. "Why is that a shock?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Lyds," Stiles said. He almost sounded sad. "I'm just waiting for the day that you decide you can do better than me. There will come a day that you no longer want me, and I'm cool with that. I just...I'm gonna love you while you're here, and I -"

"Stop right there, Stiles," Lydia said, pulling into the first parking lot she could find. She realized afterwards that it just happened to be a motel, but wasn't thinking about that at that moment in time. She parked the car and looked at him, "You are _not_ second choice. You are _not_ just to pass the time with. I _love_ you, okay? I've been in love with you for a while, I just wasn't sure about it. Before I decided to meet with Deucalion, I wasn't really sure about _anything_. I'm not leaving you, okay?" She grabbed his hand and looked into his beautiful brown eyes, "I'm not going anywhere. If anybody's leaving, it's gonna be you, because I'm in this to win it, okay?"

Stiles nodded slowly.

"Good," Lydia said. She could feel the familiar ache start to build between her thighs and tried to her best to ignore it. After a few moments of that, though, it became too difficult for her to ignore, so she said, "How about you go into the office there and see if they have a vacancy."

Stiles looked at her quizzically.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I want you to take me into one of those rooms and fuck me silly. Think you're up to it?"

"Getting there," Stiles said, practically running out of the car. Lydia just smiled.

-x-

Considering they had gotten a late start from Boston, Stiles and Lydia decided to stay at the motel for the night. They went out to dinner, though, and he held her hand through most of it.

She ordered chocolate fudge ice cream smothered in hot fudge for dessert and Stiles just watched her. "How can you eat that?" he asked her.

"It's like this the first time I was pregnant," Lydia said, taking a bite of her dessert. She moaned at the taste.

"Only you can make eating ice cream pornographic," Stiles said. That just made Lydia laugh.

"I don't know, it's like when I'm pregnant - or at least with Kristy and now with these two - I crave sweets. Chocolate everything. I want nothing but chocolate chocolate smothered in chocolate. I know it's not healthy, but it's what I want."

Stiles just shrugged.

After they finished dinner and Stiles paid for their meal (because he practically had to force Lydia to let him do that, but he was determined) they went back to the motel. Lydia started flipping through channels as Stiles called Scott.

"Hey man," Scott answered on the first ring. "How's everything?"

"Great. We're on our way back," Stiles said. "We're at a motel for the night."

"Dude, I think Kristy's been asking for you," Scott said. Stiles almost froze.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a lump in his throat.

"She keeps saying dada," Scott said. "I think she means you."

"Are you at home?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah."

"Get on Skype. I wanna see her."

"Sure, man, I'll talk to you in a bit."

"You miss her, don't you?" Lydia asked as Stiles ended the call. He looked at her.

"You've really bonded with Kristy. I honestly didn't think that you would."

"Why not?" Stiles asked as he set up his laptop. "I mean, Kristy's a great baby."

Lydia shrugged, "I don't know. It's just...you were almost afraid of her when I first brought her to your house, and now you're taking care of her like she's your own. I really appreciate that, by the way."

"I love her like she's my own, Lyds. It's no hardship, trust me."

Once Skype was booted up and Stiles was connected to Scott's, he saw Scott sitting at the computer desk with Kristy in his lap. Once she saw Stiles' face, she went crazy.

"Dada," she said. She said it a few times, and Stiles did _not_ cry, okay? He just had something in his eye.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Lydia asked. She came over onto the bed and looked at Kristy, "Hey, baby girl."

Kristy started babbling and it made Lydia smile. "We miss you, Sweetheart," Lydia said, noticing Stiles hadn't said a single thing since their talk started. "Have you been good for Uncle Scott and Aunt Ally?"

"She's been great," Scott answered. "She's such a good baby."

Lydia nodded, "Once she gets used to her surroundings, she's great. It's just getting her adjusted that's the problem. Has she let out any screams?"

Scott shook his head, "Nope. It's been relatively quiet here, though."

"That's great," Lydia said.

"Down," Kristy said to Scott and he set her on the floor. "Sorry," Scott said. "I guess she got tired of us."

Lydia laughed and then nudged Stiles, "Talk to your best friend. I'm gonna take a bubble bath."

"Of course you have bubble bath with you," Stiles muttered. Lydia just turned around and stuck her tongue out at Stiles.

"Things are good then?" Scott asked, once Lydia had closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Hell yeah they are," Stiles answered. "Things are fucking excellent."

"That's great, dude," Scott said. "I'm really happy for you both."

"Look, Scott, Lydia told me today that she wants to buy a house with me. Dude, with me."

"That's great," Scott said enthusiastically. "I mean, really. That's a huge step."

"I know it," Stiles said, and he couldn't get the grin off of his face. "I feel like this is it, man Things cannot get any better than this."

Scott laughed, "Don't jinx yourself, dude."

Stiles laughed, "I don't think that could happen. I'm just so fucking happy, I'm practically floating. This is such an awesome feeling."

Scott laughed.

They talked for a little while longer while Lydia soaked in the bathtub and it was midnight eastern time when Stiles got off of Skype. The only reason they disconnected was because Scott had to assist Deaton with a surgery in the morning and needed at least a little sleep. As Stiles cuddled Lydia that night, he fell asleep to the thought that life definitely couldn't get any better than this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm seriously SO sorry it's been so long! I've had a serious issue with writer's block pertaining to this story so I had to put it on the back burner for a little while. Inspiration struck me a couple of days while I was looking at my projects, trying to get in the mood to write. I hope this means I'm back with this story, but I can't promise anything. Thank you for being so patient with me, though.

Things went back to normal when they arrived in Beacon Hills four days later. They probably could've made it sooner than that, but they were stopping every so often, at Stiles' insistence. He was still really worried about Lydia pushing herself too much, even though Lydia had repeatedly told him that it was nothing to worry about. She had been pregnant before and Kristy turned out just fine, didn't she?

When they got back to Beacon Hills that Friday, the first place Lydia went was to Scott and Allison's. Stiles and Lydia had checked in with Scott and/or Allison daily, checking in on Kristy and making sure that everything was okay there. Stiles had the brief worry that the alpha pack would come back, although Lydia had no idea why they would. In fact, Lydia was pretty sure that they would disband, considering both Aiden and Deucalion were both dead.

When Lydia stepped into the apartment, she saw boxes everywhere. She looked at Allison questioningly, who was sitting on the couch, sorting through books.

"Hey," Allison said, standing to come over to her friend. She gave Lydia a hug and then said, "Kristy's sleeping right now. She and Mel were watching cartoons, but they both conked out."

"What's going on, Ally?" Lydia asked, motioning to the mess around them.

"Oh," Allison said. "We're moving."

"Really?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah. Scott and Melissa came to an agreement over the house. She doesn't really live there anymore, anyway, she's just been using the space for storage. It's stuff that Scott can go through when he's got the time."

"I bet you're excited to get out of here," Lydia commented. Allison had told her more than once that she hated the small apartment she shared with Scott and Melanie.

"Yeah," Allison said. "We've acquired so much stuff since we've lived here, though. I mean, we've lived here since before Mel was born, so this is just four years of clutter. It'll be a lot to go through."

"Well, if you need any help with anything, let me know. I'm good at organization."

"You always have been," Allison commented. Lydia just nodded.

Allison directed Lydia over to the couch and cleared her off a spot, "So tell me about Boston. How was your trip?"

"It was fine," Lydia said. "Nothing really extraordinary happened. I thought I was going to strangle Stiles, though."

Allison laughed, "I'm pretty sure that everyone's felt like that at one time or another."

"He's seriously being overprotective of me. And I get it, he loves me and wants what's best for me. I get that. But he's going to drive me crazy. Not to mention he keeps waiting for me to pack up and leave."

Allison licked her lips before saying, "Hey Lyds? Has he mentioned any of his exes?"

"Exes?" Lydia asked. "No, it never came up."

"Ask him about them sometime. Then you'll understand why he's acting that way."

"What's going on, Ally?" Lydia asked.

"Well, he had a string of bad luck with a lot of people," Allison said. "He dated in college. We all went to Berkeley, you know, and he had a few crushes and everything, but everybody who wanted to be with him didn't want him for _him_ , you know? He even had a few people in college who wanted to get to Scott, and they figured that Stiles was the best way. He's been used so many times that he doesn't trust too easily."

"He trusted me," Lydia said.

"Yeah, that's because we know you, Lyds. And the fact that Erica -" Allison started, but caught herself. She snapped her mouth shut, but Lydia knew that Allison was starting to say something.

"What are you not telling me, Ally?" Lydia asked slowly. "You're keeping something from me."

"Look, you're not supposed to know this," Allison said, watching her friend closely, "but Stiles kinda kept tabs on you while you still lived in Boston. He and Erica would Skype almost weekly and talk about everything. He knew it all - when you were pregnant, when Aiden stopped coming around, all of it. The only thing he really was surprised at was the fact that showed up in town. Erica didn't tell him that she was trying to talk you into coming here."

"He knew _everything_?" Lydia asked. She was starting to get a little upset with Stiles. Well, upset was a mild term for what she was feeling - she was pissed. And she felt like she had every right to be, considering nobody let her know that Stiles was keeping tabs on her.

"Hey, he worried about you, Lydia," is what Allison decided to go with, even though she knew her friend was a little too upset to listen to reason. "And besides that, he didn't know _everything_. It was more like idle gossip. You know, like when you get together with an old friend and you talk about what everyone you went to high school with is up to now. They really just talked about it in passing."

"And how do you know about it?"

Allison shrugged, "Stiles is Scott's best friend. I mean, they talk about a lot of things they don't think I know about, but Scott has always sucked at keeping secrets. That much hasn't changed."

Lydia shrugged, "I guess. I mean, I'm probably going to talk to him about that, though."

"Look, Lyds," Allison said, watching her best friend intently, "don't make too big of a deal out of this, okay? Stiles was trying to protect you. He's loved you for a long time and he worries."

Lydia nodded, "Sure, I guess." She knew she could let it go. As she thought it over, she figured that he _was_ just looking out for her. And that was okay with her. It actually kind of flattered her that someone cared about her so much that they were looking out for her, even if it felt a little stalkerish.

"I wanna go talk to Erica," Lydia announced suddenly. Erica and Boyd had left Boston a couple of days before Lydia and Stiles had, and probably got back to Beacon Hills way before Lydia and Stiles did. "Just to check in, to talk to her for a little while. Can I leave Kristy here and you can call me or text me when she wakes up? I don't want to wake her up, so I'll come get her when she's awake."

"Sure," Allison said. "And don't be too hard on Erica and Stiles. They were just looking out for you."

Lydia sighed as she stood, "I'll think about it, Ally, but I can't make any promises."

-x-

Erica had been relaxing, trying to get rid of all the stress plaguing her body, when Lydia knocked on the front door. Boyd and Erica were staying with her parents until they got a place of their own. They knew a lot of people who would give them a place to stay if they really wanted it, but she hadn't actually spent any real time with her parents in six years, and it felt good to just be with them.

When Lydia opened the door and saw Erica lying on the couch, a pillow over her face, she sighed. "Erica," she said tentatively, and Erica lifted the pillow so she could see her. Lydia looked...upset.

"Hey Lyds," Erica said brightly. She knew that something was wrong with Lydia, she could tell by the overwhelming bitterness of her scent, but decided to wait for Lydia to spill. She knew Lydia'd say what was wrong eventually - Lydia wasn't one to keep things bottled up. If she had a problem with someone, she let them know and didn't feel bad about it. "When'd you get in?"

"About an hour ago," Lydia answered. "Stiles went to visit Melissa and the sheriff, and I went over and talked to Ally. We had an _interesting_ conversation."

"Okay..." Erica's voice trailed off. "What was it?"

Lydia came over to sit down on the couch beside Erica. Erica put her feet on Lydia's lap and Lydia said, "Were you ever gonna tell me that you were snitching on me to Stiles this whole time?"

"I don't know what you mean," Erica said.

"Don't do that to me, Eri, don't pretend. I don't like it. I thought we were friends. But Allison told me that Stiles kept tabs on me and _you_ helped him."

Erica sighed, "Okay, yeah, I did, but there was a reason, Lyds. Stiles worried about you, and he and I had grown close. After he helped rescue me, Boyd and Cora, he and I had a friendship. And I would do anything for pack - you know that. He worried about you and asked me if I'd keep tabs on you. You know, whenever anything important happened. You weren't talking to anyone but Allison and he wanted to make sure that you were safe."

"I'm not sure if I should be mad about this or not," Lydia said, sighing. She ran a hand over her face before continuing, "Like, I wanna be. I wanna be so pissed at you and Stiles for keeping tabs on me, but does it make any sense for me to say I get why you did it?"

Erica shook her head, "We've all grown up in the last six years, Lyds. I think you understand our motives. And Stiles loves you. I mean, he's always loved you, but he really wants what's best for you. I used to talk to him about Kristy and just gush to him about how much I adore that little girl, so he's seen pictures and listened to me go on and on about her."

Lydia sighed, "I'm not mad, Eri, not really. I just...I feel things for Stiles. Things that scare me."

Erica sat up, taking her feet off Lydia's lap and putting an arm around her friend. "Tell me," she said.

"What, are you my therapist now?" Lydia let out a laugh.

"Hey," Erica said. "You and I have bitched to each other about everything else since we became friends. I've counseled you and you've counseled me. So tell me what you feel for Stiles. Talk it out with me - it might make you feel better."

"I guess," Lydia said. "But first - you got coffee? I need coffee."

"Yeah. I'll make some."

Lydia followed Erica into the kitchen, where Erica stood until the coffee brewed. Lydia took her mug of coffee over to the dining room table, where she and Erica sat down to talk. Erica watched her closely.

"So Stiles and I love each other," Lydia said, and Erica nodded. _Patient_ wasn't ever a word that Lydia thought would apply to Erica Reyes, but honestly, it really did. Erica was more patient than Lydia ever would have thought she was. "That much isn't news. I mean, we've said it and everything. And we've been talking about houses."

"Houses?" Erica was clearly confused. Lydia nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I mean, I need a place here in Beacon Hills to live, and Stiles only had a two bedroom apartment. I've got twins on the way, Eri, I need something bigger than a two bedroom apartment. I told Stiles I'd get my own place if that's what he wants, but he wants to share space. Which is totally cool with me, you know, we've been living together for almost six months and everything's been going well. So I told him we could look into buying a house together. I mean, I've got that money that my dad left me, and he makes a good amount with his business. My credit is immaculate and his is pretty good, too. We should be able to get a loan, no problem."

"Okay," Erica said. "So what exactly are you feeling, Lyds?"

"I...I feel like I wanna spend the rest of my life with him, Eri, and it's insane."

"How's that insane?"

"Because we've only been dating a couple of months. I can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey, wanna get married?' even though we've only been on one date and have been roommates for almost six months. I know we're, like, steady or whatever you wanna call it, but I don't want to rush into anything and I don't think that Stiles does, either."

"Marriage is a big step," Erica said. "Do you remember when Boyd and I got married?"

Of course Lydia did. It wasn't a big wedding, so the pack didn't come out; Boyd and Erica had just gotten married at City Hall and Lydia was there as a witness. It was before Kristy was born and Erica and Lydia had gotten to be friends. Lydia also remembered that Erica was a basket case.

"You were a mess," Lydia said. "You were so scared you were practically shaking."

"That's right," Erica said. "I was fucking terrified. Remember all the times you had to talk me down? And what did you tell me?"

"I told you to make a list. Pros and cons. If the pros outweighed the cons, then you should do it."

"And I did," Erica said. "And the pros _did_ outweigh the cons, and we've been happily married for almost four years. And I love Boyd more and more every day." Erica sighed. "Look, Lyds, what I'm trying to tell you is that if this thing you have with Stiles is meant to last, then it will. The two of you go well together, and you act like a married couple already. So if he asks, _when_ he asks, you need to put a lot of thought into it, because I know that you care about him tremendously, and I know he cares about you, too."

Lydia licked her lips before taking a sip of her coffee. She sighed, "Are you sure?"

"I'm dead sure," Erica said, not a hint of hesitation in her voice. "If it's meant to be, it will be."

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you and Stiles conspiring about me behind my back," Lydia said. "Because I haven't."

"I know you, Lyds," Erica said, grinning. "I know you're gonna remember that until the end of time."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since the last time I updated this! I've been dealing with some real life drama and haven't had much time to write. I don't know how long I'm going to be dealing with this stress in my real life, so I hope this will tide you guys over for a little while.
> 
> Once again, comments & con/crit are welcomed.

After picking Kristy up from Allison and Scott's, Lydia took her back to Stiles' apartment and decided to start dinner. Stiles was the cook, he liked it and was good at it, but Lydia did know how to make a few things. She knew enough to take care of herself and Kristy, so she figured she'd just make something she knew how to make.

Spaghetti and meatballs sounded nice and easy, and she was rolling the beef into balls when Stiles came through the front door. He saw Kristy sitting on the couch, watching a Disney movie and then noticed Lydia in the kitchen, making dinner. He pulled out one of the barstools at the kitchen island counter and looked at her. "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Lydia answered. Silence came between the two of them, though it wasn't uncomfortable - it was _never_ uncomfortable, thank God - as Lydia continued making the meatballs and Stiles just watched her. Finally, he said, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would you say that?" Lydia asked.

"Because," Stiles answered, watching her roll the last of the meat up into a ball, "You just seem a little...upset."

"I'm not exactly upset," Lydia said. Then she put the meatballs into the spaghetti sauce and continued to cook them on the stove. "What I'm feeling is pretty complicated."

"Well, tell me what you're feeling," Stiles said.

Lydia sighed. "So I went and saw Allison today," she said, stirring her sauce. She put the spoon down on the stove and looked at Stiles. "We had a conversation about something."

Stiles nodded, "Was it about moving?"

"Nope," Lydia said. She looked at Stiles, "Were you ever gonna tell me that you had Erica keep tabs on me?"

Stiles almost fell out of his chair. He watched Lydia for a good minute before saying, "How, uh, how do you know about that?"

Lydia shrugged, "Ally told me."

"Of course she did," Stiles groaned.

"Don't get mad at her," Lydia said. "It was just an accident. It kinda slipped out. And I was angry at first, but then I went and talked to Erica, too, and I'm not pissed anymore. I'm feeling about a thousand different emotions at once, and I'm not one hundred percent sure what the fuck I'm feeling. They're all swirling around in my head, like my body can't pick one to feel so I'm feeling them all."

"Is it a pregnancy thing?" Stiles asked hesitantly. "Because I remember when Allison was pregnant with Mel, she had the same problem."

"Just do me a favor, Stiles. Tell me _why_ you felt it was necessary to stalk me, and then why you didn't own up to it all when I came here? You already knew about Kristy, you knew she was Aiden's, so why did you just let me talk? You could've told me months ago."

"I wouldn't exactly call it _stalking_ ," Stiles said. Lydia turned around to stir her meatballs and sauce and Stiles continued, "I just needed to make sure that you were okay. Lyds, you're the love of my life. I love you, even back then, and I needed to make sure that Aiden wasn't going to kill you and hide your body, okay?"

"I can take care of myself," Lydia said.

Stiles just watched her. 

"Besides," she continued, stirring her sauce before adding salt, "You know Erica. Ever since the two of us became friends, she's been fiercely protective of me."

"I just worry," Stiles said. "I'm sorry if it seems like I went a little overboard on the protecting thing, but...Lydia, I just _had_ to make sure you were safe, okay?"

Lydia nodded, turning the burners to the stove off. "Dinner's ready," she said to him as she dished herself up some. Stiles just sighed and got his own dinner.

-x-

"Why, Ally?" Stiles asked Allison a couple of days later when he was helping them move furniture into the McCall house. "Why did you tell her that I had Erica watch over her?"

"It was an accident," Allison said. "We were talking, and I forgot that it was supposed to be a secret."

"I just...I can't take the way she looked at me," Stiles said. "I've loved Lydia Martin for a long fucking time, okay, and now she thinks I'm a total creeper."

"I doubt that very much," Allison said. "She didn't even seem that upset when I told her. Besides, Stiles, you should've told her when she first showed up in town. You shouldn't have kept it from her."

"I see the way that you and Lydia look at each other," Isaac piped up as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, where Stiles and Allison were talking, and took a few gulps out of a bottle of water. "It's actually pretty disgusting."

"Yeah, well nobody asked you," Stiles snapped. Isaac just shrugged before going back to help Scott move some more things out of the moving truck.

"Look, Stiles," Allison said after a moment "The two of you need to open up to one another. Yeah, she knows about you and Erica, but you need to tell her about your past relationships."

"Why?" Stiles asked. Allison gave him a look that clearly said, _You are an idiot_.

"Because," she said, continuing to fix lunch for the guys, "she needs to know. She's not going anywhere, you know. But you're acting like she might just be gone tomorrow."

"You never know when she's gonna get sick of me," Stiles mumbled, but Allison heard it.

"Now you listen to me, Mikolaj Stilinski," Allison said, and Stiles looked around. There wasn't anyone around, but Stiles looked at Allison disbelievingly.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Stiles asked. "Nobody knows that."

"Scott told me," Allison said. "I know you know Scott knows your real name, and when he's drunk on wolfsbane infused alcohol you wouldn't believe the kinda stuff he talks about. But anyway, you listen to me good, okay? Lydia isn't going to get sick of you. She loves you, you asshole. She is in love with you, and you guys are expecting two children together! Two! So if you think she's just gonna cut and run, then you obviously don't know Lydia as well as you think you do."

Stiles was bewildered. He just got told off by Allison fucking Argent, and that didn't happen very often. He watched her for a moment before Allison finished the sandwiches she was making and then said, "I mean it, Stiles. Get to know her better, because once you do, you'll see that once Lydia commits herself to something, she goes all in. She's not gonna get sick of you, okay? Go home and talk to her. She's been talking about wanting to buy a house with you, you idiot. If you think that she doesn't want you like that, you need to look at it a second time, okay? She wants to make a life with you. Would she want to buy a house with you if she was going to cut and run at the first sign of trouble?"

Stiles was silent. He wasn't sure _what_ to say.

"Take these sandwiches out to the guys," Allison said. "Then tell Scott you're going home because you need to talk to Lydia."

Stiles nodded. He had learned a long time ago that when Allison Argent gave you an order, you did what she said.

-x-

Lydia was surprised when the front door to the apartment opened around two o'clock that afternoon. Stiles told her he was helping Scott move and it would probably take all day. They had told her that they wanted her to stay home and take care of Melanie and Kristy, and it wasn't like they were going to let her do any lifting, anyway. Everybody made a big deal about the pregnancy, and ever since they found out that it was going to be twins, they had become extra protective of her.

She had been browsing Netflix, trying to decide on something to watch, because Kristy and Melanie were taking a nap. She couldn't decide and was about to turn the TV off when Stiles came over and sat down beside her.

"Baby, we need to talk," Stiles said. Lydia looked panicked for a moment, and it must've shown, because he said, "It's not about something bad. I just got told off by Allison."

"Why?" Lydia asked, turning the TV off. She looked over at Stiles, "What did you do?"

Stiles looked surprised, but then Lydia said, "Ally doesn't tell people off unless they do something to _really_ piss her off. So what'd you do?"

"Look, Lyds," Stiles said, taking her hands. Lydia watched him closely, knowing that he was trying to form a sentence, so she just waited. "I've had a few bad relationships since you've been in Boston. I think we should talk about them."

Lydia nodded, "Sure."

"So the first relationship I had after high school was sophomore year of college. Her name was Melinda and she was a nice girl, I thought. She seemed to really like me and even got along with Scott. That's one of the biggest things for me, you know, that you get along with my family. Derek, however, didn't like her - he said that her scent was off and he didn't trust her. So anyway, Melinda and I dated...we went on dates, we doubled with Scott and Allison, I really liked her. I lost my virginity to her."

Lydia nodded, so Stiles continued, "Turns out she was a witch who'd heard of the true alpha and was trying to destroy him. She didn't like werewolves because apparently her son had been killed by a rogue alpha on a full moon. She didn't want to go after him violently until she had learned what he was about, how he fought, things like that."

Lydia nodded.

"Girlfriends two and three were just there to use me. They were basically in the relationship because they wanted everything they could get from me, but they were fucking other guys on the side. Scott had warned me about Linda, the second, and Derek and Isaac both warned me about Sally, the third, but I didn't listen because I'm stupid.

After Kayla, the fourth girlfriend and the second person to use me to get to Scott, I decided to swear off dating. Nobody wanted to be with me. Everyone who was with me had decided to do it to use me or to get to Scott, and nobody's gonna use me to get to my brother, okay? So I decided not to date.

And then you showed up in my life, just being so _Lydia_ , and I just couldn't help myself. And when you asked me out, I just couldn't resist. I love you, Lydia, and I've been in love with you since the third grade. I just don't want to live my life without you in it. But, please, if you decide you don't want me anymore, you need to tell me, okay? Don't play around on me. It might just kill me someday."

Lydia watched Stiles for a moment before saying, "I would never do that. You should know me better than that, Stiles. You should know that when I'm in something, I'm in it to win it. And that's how I feel about you. I promise."

She got up and straddled Stiles' waist, covering his lips with hers. It felt so good to kiss him, and _man_ could Stiles kiss. He definitely knew what he was doing. Lydia reached up and caressed his cheek, stroking her thumb across his cheekbone. She tilted her head just a little and deepened the kiss, massaging his tongue with hers. He tasted so good, like cinnamon and spice, and she moaned into the kiss. 

Lydia wrapped her arms around Stiles' neck as the kiss continued, and he reached up and caressed her cheek. As Lydia licked into Stiles' mouth, she thought that life couldn't get any better than this.

"Uncle Stiles?" came a voice from behind them, and Lydia broke the kiss. _Great_ , she thought, _Mel's up_. She looked over Stiles' head and indeed saw the brunette girl. Lydia just sighed.

"Yeah, shortstack?" Stiles said. As Lydia got off his lap, he turned around to look at her.

"I had a bad dream."

"Come here, Sweetheart," Stiles said to Melanie, motioning for her to come over. She did, and Stiles lifted her up and onto his lap. "Do you wanna watch something? Maybe _My Little Pony_ or even _The Little Mermaid_?"

" _My Little Pony_ ," Melanie said almost immediately. "I wanna watch that."

Stiles sat her down on the couch and queued up Netflix, clicking on _My Little Pony_. He started to get up, but Melanie grabbed at him. "No," she said, "you can't leave. I need someone here with me. Please?"

Stiles nodded. "Sure, pumpkin," he said to her. "Do you want Aunt Lydia here, too?"

Melanie didn't say anything, but she did nod.

As Lydia settled in beside Stiles, he looked over at her. He leaned back so he could whisper in her ear, "Sorry."

"Not a big deal," she said. "If anybody understands nightmares, it's me."

They spent the next hour watching TV with Melanie. Around four o'clock, Lydia heard Kristy starting to cry, so she went to get her. She picked her up and kissed her daughter on the top of the head. She set Kristy down on the floor, and the little girl crawled over to play with her teddy bear. Lydia sat down in the rocking chair that was in Kristy's room.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, just watching her daughter play with her toys, but before she knew it, Allison was coming into the room. She watched Lydia closely.

"Hey," Lydia said. She glanced over at Kristy, who was playing with her blocks, and then back at Allison. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Allison said. "Scott and I want to take you and Stiles out to dinner - you know, as a thank you for Stiles having came out and helped us. There's that pizza place down on Main with the games - Scott loves that place as much as Mel does. How's that sound?"

Lydia nodded, ""Sure. Let me get Kristy ready."

As they sat at dinner that night, Lydia watched her best friend interact, and the thought hit her again. Life definitely could _not_ get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I made up Stiles' first name because they haven't told us what it is on the show, and I don't think they ever will, tbh. I chose a name that started with M just because in an episode in season 5A they revealed that Stiles' first name starts with an M, but they won't tell us the real name and it really bothers me. So yeah, I just kinda picked one at random.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it's been so long! I've had quite a bit of writer's block pertaining to this story, but then I sat down the other day and re-read the chapters and the chapter just kinda wrote itself. I'm going to try to write on this more often, but I can't promise anything. I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting!
> 
> As always, comments & con/crit are welcome and greatly appreciated.

At twenty weeks pregnant, Lydia's emotions were starting to go crazy. Well, they were crazy before, but they were just getting worse by the day, it seemed.

When Lydia woke up that Tuesday morning, she woke up alone. It was half past seven, so it was a little weird that Stiles wasn't in bed with her - he wasn't known for getting up earlier than he had to. She ventured out into the kitchen, seeing the coffee pot on already, and found Derek in the living room, in the recliner, a worn book in his hands. He looked up when he heard her.

"Hey," he said, marking his page and then putting the book down on the end table next to the chair. "You're up early."

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, well, I had a nightmare. Usually, Stiles is in bed with me. Where is he?"

"He had a job," Derek said.

"At seven-thirty in the morning?" Lydia asked doubtfully.

"Yep," Derek said. "It was a job in LA and he didn't want to have to spend the night in a hotel. He figured he could get an early start and that way he would make it home before you went to bed."

"What's he hunting this time?" Lydia asked, her voice still laced with sleep.

"Incubus," Derek said gruffly. "I was going to go with him, but he wanted someone to stay here with you and Kristy."

"After I get myself and Kristy around for the day, I'm going over to my mom's," Lydia said. Then, with a thoughtful look on her face, she said, "Hey. Peter's your uncle."

Derek shot her a look that clearly said _duh_ as he nodded slowly, he he said, "Yes, I'm aware of this."

Lydia went over to the loveseat that was placed next to the chair, "Be honest with me, Derek. Can I trust him?"

"Probably not," Derek said. Then he looked at her green eyes, "Pertaining to what, exactly?"

"My mom."

"Ahh," Derek said, it finally clicking for him. He looked at Lydia carefully and said, "Peter may be a lot of things, but when it comes to people he loves, he's different. He's not exactly selfless, but he does put them first. There are a handful of people who he'd die for - and Natalie is one of them."

"But he killed your sister," Lydia said. "How can you trust _anything_ he does or says?"

"You want the truth?" Derek asked, and Lydia nodded. So, Derek said, "I don't trust him. I don't trust him farther than I can throw him. But something's different with your mom, Lydia. Peter really likes her. He goes out on dates with her, and he buys her gifts, and they spend nights in together. Back before the fire, Peter was a different man, but he was in love with his wife back then, and he treated Aunt Vanessa a lot like he treats Natalie. Peter may be a different man now, but he loves your mom, Lydia - I can tell. And he would die rather than hurt her."

"How can you be sure?" Lydia said. "I mean, after everything he's done to you?"

"I think Peter cares about me in his own special little way," Derek said. "Peter's always kept his emotions close to the vest, so to speak, but the way he looks at your mother, Lydia - you can just tell."

"I don't know," Lydia said hesitantly. " I worry about her, Derek."

"I know," Derek said. "But right now, I'd say give Peter the benefit of the doubt. I think he kinda deserves it - at least, he does this time."

-x-

Around twelve-thirty that afternoon, Lydia found Kristy, Derek and herself on their way to her mom's house. Lydia walked into the house and saw her mother and Peter on the couch in the living room, watching TV, all cuddled up together.

"Isn't this precious?" Lydia said, and Peter just shot her this _look_. It made Derek laugh as he handed Kristy to Natalie.

"I'm surprised you're over here, darling," Natalie said. "I figured Stiles wouldn't let you out of his sight since you're so close to giving birth."

"I'm only halfway, Mom," Lydia said. "And he had a job to do."

"That's why I'm here," Derek jumped in. "Stiles asked me to take care of Lydia and Kristy today."

"He's just a worrywart," Lydia complained. "I've been through this pregnancy stuff before, and when I was pregnant with Kristy, I took care of myself - and I did a damn good job of it."

"He's just worried about you, darling," Natalie said. "He has every right; this is his first child, after all."

Lydia sighed, "Yeah, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Natalie placed Kristy on the floor and then looked at Lydia, "What can I do for you, Sweetheart?"

"I need to talk to you," Lydia said, and then shot a look at Peter, " _Alone_."

Natalie looked a little concerned, but then said, "Sure, Sweetheart. Would you two watch Kristy for a moment?" When Peter and Derek nodded, Natalie followed Lydia into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table next to where Lydia was already sitting. "Are you alright?"

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, I am, but I was talking to Allison the other day and she told me...are you moving in with Peter?"

Natalie looked a little shocked, but then said, "I'm not sure yet. He asked me."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Lydia asked, a hurt look on her face. "I mean, I have no problem with you moving on, especially after Dad died, but I just wish you would be open and honest with me. Don't you trust me?"

The tears were starting to gather in her eyes, and Natalie knew it because she leaned over and grabbed Lydia's hand in her own. "Of course I do, darling," Natalie said, "but everyone knows how you feel about Peter."

"I told Peter I'd give him a chance," Lydia said. "But if he does anything to hurt you, then he's going to have to answer to me."

Natalie nodded, "I'm sorry, Lyds. I guess I should be more open and honest with you, and I'm going to start. Now, why do you ask?"

"It's just that Stiles and I are gonna need a place to live, and I thought that if you were moving, I could just move here..." Lydia's voice trailed off. Natalie's face softened.

"You _are_ right," she said. "You can't have three babies in that two bedroom apartment. I have more than enough room here..." Natalie's voice trailed off for a moment. Then she looked at Lydia, "Okay. You can have the house."

"I want to pay you for it," Lydia said. "Rent if we're renting, or a land contract if we're buying."

"You sure, Sweetheart?" Natalie asked. "I only want to do this if you're sure."

"One hundred percent," Lydia said. "Which is it?"

Natalie thought it over for a moment before saying, "How about a land contract? I can get Nancy Whittemore to draw me up some real estate papers."

"You're just lucky she's still a real estate agent," Lydia said. Natalie laughed.

"Yeah, I am," she said. "And I guess we're lucky that I'm still friends with the Whittemores."

Lydia nodded.

"What else do you have to do today?" Natalie asked Lydia. Lydia glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"I have a doctor's appointment in a couple of hours."

"With a real doctor, right? Not Dr. Deaton?"

Lydia sighed, "Yes, Mom. A real, honest-to-God baby doctor. I honestly don't understand why you hate me going to Dr. Deaton."

"He's a veterinarian," Natalie said. "These aren't animals; they're baby _humans_."

"Yeah, and more likely than not, they'll be baby banshees."

"I don't care, Lydia Katherine," Natalie said in her most authoritative voice. "They're still humans."

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, okay. I promise not to go to Dr. Deaton for the twins."

"But...?" Natalie said, feeling that Lydia had more to say on the subject.

"I have to take Kristy to him," Lydia said. "She's half werewolf, half banshee, and regular doctors don't understand werewolves. I mean, after she hits a certain age, she's never gonna get sick, and if a regular doctor finds out about werewolves, they'll probably run tests and treat her like a science experiment. I won't have that happen to my baby."

Natalie nodded, "Okay. I can live with that."

-x-

Stiles arrived back at the apartment around eight o'clock. He was really tired from the drive and when he went inside, he saw Derek building a castle out of blocks with Kristy and Lydia was napping. Derek looked up when Stiles closed the apartment door behind him.

"How'd the job go?" Derek asked.

Stiles sighed, "It was a job. We caught the incubus, we killed it, we got paid. The end."

Derek laughed, "Okay. Well, Lydia's really tuckered out. We went to Natalie's and then the doctor's."

"Oh, shit," Stiles said, and then clamped his mouth shut. He was _really_ going to need to start watching that, especially since Kristy was saying more and more words every day. "I forgot the appointment was today."

"Lydia found out the gender of your babies," Derek said. "It was driving her crazy that she didn't know, and she didn't want to wait for you."

"Are you going to tell me what they are?"

"Nope," Derek said, popping the P. "I'm under express orders not to. Lydia wants to tell you herself."

"Okay," Stiles said. "What about dinner? Have they eaten?"

"I fed Kristy," Derek said. "Lydia's been conked out on the couch for a few hours, so she hasn't eaten yet, although she's been demanding mango smoothies and peanut butter and pickles all day."

Stiles laughed, "I'll never get over the weird pregnancy cravings."

A few moments later, Lydia opened her eyes. She saw Stiles and Derek just talking, and sat up slowly, stretching her muscles.

"Hey, Baby," Stiles said to her. "How was your nap?"

Lydia blinked a few times before saying, "Good. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I've just been so tired."

"Are you hungry?" Stiles asked. "Derek said you haven't eaten dinner."

"Yeah," Lydia said. "I'm starving. I want a sandwich."

"I'll make it for you, Baby," Stiles said. "What kind of sandwich do you want?"

Lydia thought for a moment before saying, "Peanut butter and pickles. We have some; I stopped at the store earlier."

Derek laughed as Stiles made a face, "I told you."

Stiles shrugged, "Okay." Lydia could tell by the look on his face that he thought she was crazy, but, as he disappeared into the kitchen, Lydia yelled, "What about a mango smoothie? The fruit's in the pantry."

"Are you sure you want to eat those together?" Stiles asked, popping his head in the doorway. "I mean, really?"

Lydia nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."

Stiles shrugged and went back in the kitchen.

Lydia looked at Derek and said, "Would you help me put Kristy to bed?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah."

Something that Lydia noticed about Derek lately was that whenever he was around and Lydia needed help, she could always ask him. He was more than happy to help her out with Kristy, and Lydia really appreciated that about him. Derek helped change Kristy and put her in the crib for Lydia, and she leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She looked at Derek and said, "Thanks."

"It's no problem, really," Derek said. "Big families are a thing in wolf packs. I'm actually really happy to help you out this way."

After Derek helped Lydia put Kristy to bed, he looked at her. "I'd better go," he said. "I'll see you guys later."

Lydia nodded, "Sure. Thanks for your help today."

"It's really no problem." Lydia went into the kitchen, hearing Derek yell, "Goodbye, Stiles!" through the apartment. Stiles replied to him and then handed Lydia her sandwich and smoothie.

"Now, you're _sure_ you want to eat this?" Stiles asked one more time. Lydia sat down at the kitchen island counter and nodded, making grabby hands for the sandwich and smoothie.

"Okay," Stiles said. He put the sandwich and smoothie down on the counter and then sat down on a barstool next to Lydia. "So , you want to tell me about your day?"

Lydia shrugged, taking the first bite of her sandwich. She moaned at the taste, taking a drink of her smoothie, and then moaning at that, too. "God, this is good," she said. Stiles just laughed.

"Okay, Lyds, don't keep me in suspense," Stiles said after a few minutes. "Derek told me you went to the doctor's, which I totally forgot, by the way - I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Stiles. Derek was there with me."

Stiles nodded, "So, are you going to tell me how it went?"

Lydia shrugged, "It went fine. The babies are healthy. I got to hear their heartbeats, and the doctor gave me some prenatal vitamins."

"And are you going to tell me the gender of the babies?"

"Damn it, Derek," Lydia muttered. "I was going to surprise you."

"Well, don't keep in me in suspense," Stiles said.

"It's a boy and a girl," Lydia said. "You're having a son and a daughter."

Stiles got a goofy grin on his face as Lydia finished her dinner. Then she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, coming back out and coming up to Stiles. She leaned in close and kissed him.

When their lips touched, it felt like fireworks went off inside of her. Ever since getting pregnant, Lydia was horny _all the time_. Lately, Stiles had been working a lot, so they hadn't had much time to themselves, but they were together right now and damn it, Lydia was going to make it fucking worth it.

Stiles cupped Lydia's cheek, caressing her cheekbone with his thumb, as they kissed. Lydia tilted her head to give Stiles a little more access as he started to dominate the kiss. He put his other hand on her hip, and Lydia wrapped her arms around Stiles' neck.

Stiles broke the kiss, starting to kiss and nip down Lydia's neck, sucking a bruise into where her neck met her shoulder. Lydia threw her head back and groaned; it just felt too damn good. He nipped and kissed at the mark, making it a deep purple, and then kissed his way back up to Lydia's mouth.

"God," Lydia said. "Oh my God, so good." She couldn't even think enough to make a coherent sentence, but Stiles understood what she was trying to say. He picked her up, bridal style, and Lydia mused over the fact that he was strong enough to pick her up like she weighed nothing, and he carried her to the bedroom.

He set her down carefully, and Lydia slowly lifted her dress up and over her head, so she was left in her pink bra and panties. Stiles looked at her reverently.

"Stiles," Lydia said softly. "Don't look at me like that."

That broke the spell that Stiles was under, and he said, "Like what?"

"Like I'm something special, something to be revered. I just can't take that."

Stiles was standing in front of Lydia, but he crouched down and tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eye, "But you are, Lyds. You're so fucking special, and I love you."

Lydia licked her lips, "I know, and I love you, too, but it's just...nobody's ever looked at me like that before."

Stiles leaned into her and placed a kiss on her lips, "I'm always gonna look at you like that, Lyds. You deserve it. You're special to me, and I'm the luckiest man alive."

"Why's that?" Lydia whispered.

"Because you're mine," Stiles said simply. Lydia nodded.

She scooted back on the bed, and, after discarding his clothes, Stiles lay down next to her. She turned over so she was facing him and kissed him, her tongue slowly sliding across his bottom lip, silently asking for access. Stiles granted it, and Lydia moved her body so she was hovering over him. Stiles groaned into the kiss and Lydia caressed his cheek.

"I want to do something," Stiles said after breaking the kiss. "Lay on your back."

Lydia nodded, and did as he asked. Stiles sat up, hooked his thumbs in her panties and slid them off her body, and gazed at her hungrily. This time, it wasn't reverence she saw in his gaze; no, this time, it was pure passion. Stiles bent down and started leaving kisses on Lydia's growing stomach, all around it, and dipped his tongue in her belly button. Lydia let out a squeak.

"Sorry," she said with a giggle. "Ticklish."

Stiles chuckled, moving south. Leaning down, he licked a stripe up Lydia's slit, and she groaned, one of her hands flying to grab his hair. That made Stiles groan. He looked up at her, keeping her gaze, as his tongue started moving in and out of her center. Lydia groaned.

"Fuck," she said. "So fucking good, Stiles, don't stop," she begged.

He took his time eating her out, loving the way she felt, the way she tasted. Lydia could feel her orgasm approaching fast, and gripped Stiles' hair a little tighter. This just urged him to go harder, faster.

"Shit, Stiles, need you on my clit," Lydia groaned out, and there was nothing Stiles could do but oblige. He closed his lips around the hardened bud and sucked on it. Lydia groaned as Stiles inserted two fingers inside of her, fucking them in and out of her slowly.

"So close," Lydia groaned out. "I'm gonna come, Stiles, I'm so fucking close."

That made Stiles redouble his efforts to get her to come. He licked at her clit faster and harder, curling his fingers upward to hit her G-spot. It wasn't long before Stiles felt her orgasm, her inner walls gripping his fingers. He fucked her through her orgasm, kept on eating her out until she pushed at his head.

"God," Stiles said, withdrawing his fingers and wiping his mouth off, where he was covered in her juices. "I can't wait to feel that on my cock; it's gonna feel glorious."

Lydia pulled Stiles down so she could kiss him, and she tasted herself on his tongue. After they broke apart, Lydia sat up, reaching behind herself so she could unclasp her bra, and that fell to the floor. With both of them naked, Lydia pushed Stiles over so he was lying on his back. With a little maneuvering, Lydia arranged herself so she was straddling him, and she slowly sank down on his cock. She groaned as he filled her.

"Fuck," Lydia said. "You feel so fucking good."

Once he was fully inside her, Lydia paused for a moment, letting herself adjust to his size. After a few moments, she started moving slowly, grinding herself up and down his cock. She rode him with enthusiasm, and it made Stiles moan.

"Shit, Lyds, you feel so fucking good," Stiles moaned out. "So good."

Lydia smirked at him and placed her hands on his chest to help her hoist herself up and down. Stiles started thrusting his hips, meeting her thrust for thrust. 

"So good," Lydia moaned. Then she looked at Stiles, "A little help here?"

"Huh?" Stiles said, clearly lost in the moment of passion. And then he chuckled, "Oh, okay." He reached down and started fingering her clit.

"God, Lyds, you're so fucking tight," Stiles said as he fingered her clit. "Come on, Lyds, are you close?"

"Fuck yeah," Lydia said. "So fucking close."

"C'mon, Lyds, I need you to come for me," Stiles said. "I need to feel your pussy gripping my cock."

His dirty talk, plus his cock and his thumb fingering her clit, threw her over the edge, and Lydia bit her lip as she came. Only a couple more thrusts and Stiles was shooting inside of her.

Once she came down from her high, Lydia climbed off of Stiles and lay down next to him in the bed. Stiles grabbed the quilt that was on the edge of the bed and threw it around them, pulling Lydia close and spooning her. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder, and with that, Lydia drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/) and on LiveJournal [here](http://gabby227.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I'm also now taking fic prompts on my tumblr.


End file.
